TEACHER
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae hanyalah seorang guru magang yang mengajar di sekolah elit, kehidupannya biasa saja dan jauh dari masalah. Sampai suatu hari ia di pindahkan ke cabang sekolah lain dan bertemu dengan Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae terseret ke dalam banyak masalah. Akankah kata cinta itu terucap? [School Life Fic]
1. Hot Teacher!

**TEACHER**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**BAHASA VULGAR, TIDAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**I get scared when I wonder if this is love...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Lee Donghae, guru magang di sekolah khusus laki-laki Empire <em>High School<em> berusia duapuluh sembilan tahun yang dikaruniai otak cemerlang dan wajah tampan yang bisa membuat murid-muridnya berteriak histeris dan memujanya seperti seorang idola. Kekurangan Donghae hanya satu, ia adalah laki-laki yang membosankan. Menjalani hidupnya sebagai laki-laki yang selalu taat pada peraturan dan tidak pernah berpacaran, bagaimana mau berpacaran? Donghae selalu kikuk di depan orang yang disukainya. Jadi, tidak heran selama duapuluh sembilan tahun hidupnya Donghae tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran apa lagi _sex_.

Selama berkarir menjadi guru, Donghae selalu ditempatkan di sekolah elit yang tentu saja semua muridnya punya etika dan berperilaku baik. Dunianya begitu damai dan tentram karena hanya ada sekumpulan murid pintar dan berperilaku baik di sekelilingnya, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada murid-murid yang sedang membaca buku dan membungkuk hormat padanya ketika ia melewati beberapa murid yang sedang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya di koridor sekolah. Semua murid di sekolah tempatnya mengajar, sangat menghormatinya meskipun Donghae hanya seorang guru magang. Donghae suka berada di sini, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk pindah terlebih ada teman sesama guru yang ia incar. Tapi sayangnya, Donghae tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di sekolah ini bukan karena kinerjanya tidak memuaskan, justru karena kinerjanya memuaskan ia terpaksa di pindahkan ke sekolah cabang yang terletak di Dongdaemun. Kepala yayasan bilang, cabang di sana kekurangan guru dan terpaksa Donghae yang harus di pindahkan ke sana, kenapa harus Donghae? Karena Empire _High School_ tidak pernah menerima guru sembarangan, semua guru yang mengajar di sana adalah guru berpendidikan luar biasa dan rata-rata lulusan luar negeri. Donghae adalah salah satu kriteria guru yang diinginkan Empire tapi kemampuan mengajarnya masih harus di uji, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lagi Donghae akan di angkat menjadi guru tetap, tentunya bila kinerjanya terus memuaskan.

Meskipun sekolah pusat terasa lebih nyaman, mau tidak mau Donghae harus bersedia dipindahkan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada murid-muridnya di sekolah pusat yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Sedih memang, tapi Donghae adalah pribadi yang selalu berpikiran positif. Donghae yakin, di sekolah cabang nanti ia akan mendapatkan murid yang sama baiknya dengan di sini dan pelan-pelan ia akan merasa nyaman mengajar di sana. Siang ini, Donghae langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya di ruang guru setelah selesai mengajar di kelas terakhir. Tidak banyak barang, Donghae hanya menyimpan bingkai foto dirinya dan sang kakak juga beberapa buku yang biasa ia baca di waktu luang. Kalau Donghae tidak salah ingat, ia sudah mengajar di sekolah ini hampir tiga tahun lamanya jadi ada banyak kenangan yang tertinggal di sini, terutama di meja kerjanya yang berhadapan langsung dengan meja Kim Kibum si guru manis nan _sexy_ yang menjadi pujaan hatinya selama ini. Donghae menghela nafas panjang sambil memandangi meja Kibum yang kosong, semoga Donghae bisa menemukan seseorang yang seperti Kibum di sekolah cabang nanti.

"Kudengar hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu mengajar, benarkah?"

Baru saja memikirkannya, suara Kibum langsung menyapa gendang telinganya. Donghae meletakan dus yang sudah terisi penuh dengan barang-barangnya di lantai, kemudian membungkuk pada Kibum dan tersenyum.

"Ya, besok pagi aku sudah harus mengajar di cabang."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah merasa nyaman berteman denganmu."

Jantung Donghae hampir saja melompat keluar begitu mendengar Kibum berkata manis padanya. Demi Tuhan yang selalu ia sembah, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Kibum tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Oh—itu—ya. Kau benar."

"Oh iya, aku dan Choi Siwon akan menikah dua bulan lagi kuharap kau bisa meluangkan waktumu untuk datang ke pesta pernikahanku nanti. Aku tahu, ini terlalu cepat untuk memberitahumu tapi aku takut tidak sempat lagi memberitahukan berita ini padamu. Undangannya nanti akan aku kirim ke rumahmu. Sampai jumpa Lee _Sonsaengnim_."

Percaya atau tidak, rasanya atap di ruangan guru seperti jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Baru saja Donghae merasa melayang karena senyuman Kibum dan tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dengan kerasnya hingga membuat otaknya terasa beku. Menikah? Kibum akan menikah dengan guru olahraga yang selalu pamer otot itu? Dunia ini sudah gila! Donghae pikir, rumor yang beredar di kalangan guru soal hubungan Siwon dan Kibum hanyalah omong kosong belaka tapi ternyata semua itu nyata adanya. Bagaimana bisa Kibum menikahi si maniak olahraga itu? Laki-laki semanis, selembut dan se_sexy_ Kibum menikahi laki-laki seperti Siwon? Terkutuklah dunia ini. Donghae mengerang frustasi, sudahlah ia memang tidak punya harapan lagi dan tidak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah pusat. Donghae mengangkat dus yang tadi ia letakan di lantai, dengan nafas yang berat dan hati yang hancur Donghae meninggalkan sekolah yang memberinya banyak kenangan manis itu. Ralat, kenangan terakhirnya di sini adalah kenangan buruk yang horror! Donghae berharap apa yang di dengarnya dari Kibum tadi hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk!

.

.

* * *

><p>Pukul lima lewat tigapuluh pagi, hari yang baru. Donghae menggeliat malas sambil mematikan alarmnya dengan mata terpejam, hari ini ia malas sekali bangun karena saat ia bangun kejadian di ruang guru kemarin langsung menghantuinya. Ternyata, kejadian kemarin itu nyata dan bukan mimpi buruk. Ya Tuhan, kenyataan ini bahkan lebih buruk dari film horror dan mimpi terburuk sekalipun. Begitu sulitnya mempercayai kenyataan ini hingga membuat kepala Donghae berdenyut sakit. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan apartemennya yang baru, kemarin begitu dapat perintah pindah Donghae langsung menyewa apartemen baru yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.<p>

"Ya Tuhan, aku benci mengingat hari kemarin!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kepalanya terasa panas dan ia merasa gusar saat ingatan tentang Kibum kemarin berputar di kepalanya. Sebelum kepalanya meledak karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin, Donghae memilih bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan malas-malasan menuju kamar mandi. Air dingin mungkin bisa membantu menjernihkan pikirannya dan membuatnya segar, kalau bisa air yang mengalir itu bisa menyingkirkan semua kenangan buruk kemarin.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Donghae malah melamun dan membiarkan kucuran air dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang lumayan atletis itu. _Okay_, badannya memang tidak sebagus Siwon tapi setidaknya ia tidak menyimpan lemak di tubuhnya. Bisa di bilang, lebih dari lumayan. Setelah lewat dari limabelas menit, Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalutkan handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya dan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya untuk mengeringkan rambut cokelat gelapnya yang basah. Mata hazel Donghae melirik jam dinding yang terletak di atas televisi, baru jam enam Donghae masih punya banyak waktu untuk sarapan dan memilih dasi yang serasi dengan kemeja biru laut yang akan di pakainya hari ini.

Setiap pagi, Donghae hanya menyantap roti yang ia panggang sendiri dan segelas susu sebagai sarapannya. Laki-laki lajang yang tinggal sendiri seperti Donghae memang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memasak dan yang jelas, Donghae memang tidak punya kemampuan memasak. Belajar memasakpun percuma, Donghae hanya akan menghancurkan dapur. Jadi, Donghae hanya bisa berharap semoga ada laki-laki manis yang bisa masak dan baik hati mau menikahinya suatu saat nanti. Selesai dengan sarapannya, Donghae mematut dirinya di cermin sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemennya yang bisa di bilang lumayan mewah itu. Sempurna! Rambut di sisir rapi, kacamata, kemeja biru laut, dan dasi biru tua membuat Donghae terlihat sangat segar dan tampan. Donghae mengendarai Audi putihnya dengan penuh percaya diri, tempat kerja baru, suasana baru dan semoga ada calon kekasih baru juga. Setelah dipikirkan semalaman, Donghae memutuskan untuk melupakan Kibum dan mencari kekasih untuk melupakan sosok Kibum yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

"Lee _Sonsaengnim_ sudah datang rupanya. Selamat datang di Empire _High School_."

Baru saja Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya, ia langsung di sambut oleh suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Oh, rupanya Jung Yunho sahabatnya dan teman semasa kuliahnya dulu. Saat baru lulus dari universitas dulu, Yunho dan dirinya juga pernah sama-sama mengajar di sekolah khusus laki-laki Genie _High School_, tidak di sangka sekarang bisa bertemu lagi di sini setelah sekian lama tidak saling bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Jung Yunho? Kau mengajar di sini juga? Senang bertemu denganmu, bung! Oh, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar istrimu?"

"Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Dia sibuk dengan pemotretan seperti biasanya. Ya Tuhan Lee Donghae! Aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kupikir dia berhenti jadi model setelah menikah denganmu."

Yunho berdecak, "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Jaejoong, dia tidak bisa di atur dan keras kepala. Tapi tidak masalah bagiku, selama dia masih tahu aturan dan bisa menjaga diri, aku tidak keberatan dengan profesinya sekarang."

"Suami yang baik."

"Eh, bagaimana denganmu? Masih melajang juga?"

"Aku sedang patah hati, jangan bahas itu sekarang. Ayo, masuk!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gedung utama sekolah sambil menceritakan masalah Donghae yang katanya sedang patah hati itu, mendengar cerita Donghae yang sebenarnya tragis itu Yunho malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai puas. Sial! Sejak dulu Yunho memang tidak pernah berubah, kapanpun Donghae bercerita soal masalah cintanya, Yunho akan mentertawakannya sampai puas. Tahu begitu, Donghae tidak akan menceritakannya.

"Sudahlah jangan tertawa lagi, kau jelek sekali saat tertawa!"

"Peruntungan cintamu buruk sekali, bung!"

"Diam, Jung!"

"Kau sial seka—"

"Selamat datang Lee S_onsaengnim_, Jung _Sonsaengnim_."

Donghae dan Yunho buru-buru membungkuk hormat begitu melihat kepala sekolah menghampiri mereka, tak lupa Donghae langsung memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi sebelum mengikuti langkah kepala sekolah menuju ruangan guru.

"Semoga kau betah mengajar di sini, Lee _Sonsaengnim_."

"Tentu saja, terima kasih banyak atas sambutannya."

Sekali lagi Donghae membungkuk sebelum kepala sekolah meninggalkan ruangan guru yang cukup luas itu. Tentu saja, ini kan sekolah elit jadi tidak mungkin ruangan gurunya sempit. Donghae mulai menata meja kerjanya, ia meletakan bingkai foto dan buku-buku bacaannya di meja sebelum menempelkan note-note kecil di komputer pribadinya. Saat melihat ke meja yang berada di depannya, Donghae mendengus tidak suka. Pupus sudah harapannya mendapatkan pengganti Kibum, yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah Jung Yunho yang sedang menikmati sarapan buatan istri cantiknya. Pemandangan suram. Tapi Donghae tetap berpikiran positif, tidak hari ini mungkin saja besok. Masih ada hari lain untuk mencari pengganti Kibum.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Pukul enam lewat tigapuluh menit, Eunhyuk masih bergelung mesra dengan selimutnya. Alarm asrama sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi Eunhyuk terlalu malas untuk sekedar membuka matanya yang sangat berat. Semalam Eunhyuk kabur dari asrama dan bersenang-senang di bar bersama para om-om berkantung tebal yang rela membayarnya mahal demi melihat pertunjukan menari Eunhyuk yang sangat fenomenal di antara pengunjung bar. Oh, tentu saja semua orang menyukai aksinya di atas panggung! Tubuh mulus bak porselen itu selalu memuaskan mata pengunjung dengan tarian erotisnya.<p>

_Okay_, Eunhyuk atau yang bernama asli Lee Hyukjae ini adalah seorang siswa dan usianya tentu saja di bawah umur. Kenapa ia bekerja di bar sebagai penari? Jelas alasannya karena uang. Di samping itu, Eunhyuk memang remaja binal yang hobi mabuk dan selalu haus akan _sex_. Jadi, bagaimanapun caranya Eunhyuk selalu berusaha kabur dari asrama agar bisa pergi ke bar dan memenuhi kebutuhannya. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk berasal dari keluarga kaya, ayahnya adalah presiden direktur di LKH _Company_ dan ibunya adalah pemilik café-café ternama di kawasan Gangnam. Eunhyuk bukannya kekurangan uang atau kasih sayang, ia begini karena ia bosan dengan hidupnya sebagai tuan muda. Gairah _sex_nya yang tinggi mendorong Eunhyuk untuk melakukan sesuatu yang nekat seperti kabur dari asrama tengah malam dan bersenang-senang di bar. Eunhyuk merasa beruntung di sekolahkan di Empire karena Eunhyuk bisa kabur kapanpun ia mau tanpa ketahuan pengawas asrama yang tukang tidur itu. Orangtuanya Eunhyuk tidak tahu-menahu soal kelakuan Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya, selama ini mereka menganggap Eunhyuk adalah anak yang baik dan tekun di sekolah.

Begitu bangun, Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan memakai seragamnya dengan asal. Tanpa berniat membenarkan dasinya yang masih berantakan, Eunhyuk langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Dandan rapi atau berantakan, menurutnya tidak akan mengurangi ke_sexy_annya. Hari ini Eunhyuk berjalan sendirian di koridor asrama karena sahabat baiknya Kim Junsu tidak menunggunya bangun dan pergi duluan tanpa pamit. Ck, sahabat macam apa? Begitu sampai di gedung utama sekolah, Eunhyuk melihat seseorang yang asing sedang berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu acuh, mungkin hanya guru baru yang membosankan. Eunhyuk ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu memang ada pengunguman tentang guru baru tapi Eunhyuk tidak tahu guru baru itu akan sampai hari ini. _Well_, guru baru itu memang tampak membosankan tapi jujur dia kelihatan sangat _hot_ di mata Eunhyuk. Uh, sial! Eunhyuk ingin berada di bawahnya sekarang juga!

"Kau tidak akan masuk? Hari ini adalah hari pertama guru baru mengajar, sebaiknya kau tidak buat masalah!"

Junsu menyeret Eunhyuk yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil melamun dengan kasar dan memaksanya duduk di bangku yang berada di sampingnya, sudah bangun kesiangan dan sekarang malah melamun di depan kelas. Mau jadi apa orang ini?

"Semalam kau ke bar lagi? Sial! Kau bisa membuatku jantungan karena pengawas asrama semalam keliling dan aku hampir mati berdiri karena bingung mencari alasan untukmu!"

Ya, selama ini memang hanya Junsu yang tahu soal kebinalan Eunhyuk. Junsu si imut yang baik hati itu dengan lapang dada menerima Eunhyuk yang juga teman satu kamarnya sebagai sahabatnya dan menutupi semua keburukannya. Semoga Junsu mendapat balasan dari Tuhan karena mau berbuat baik pada laki-laki macam Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tidur jika belum ke bar. Kau harus tahu rasanya penis, supaya kau tidak terus mengomeliku."

"Dasar brengsek! Kau di bawah umur, bagaimana kalu ada polisi? Kau bisa di tangkap!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan ketahuan. Oh, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih semalam kau tidak memberitahu pengawas asrama."

Junsu menghela nafas, "Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan benar-benar memberitahu pengawas asrama dan ketua asrama sekalian!"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Ketua asrama dia bilang? Eunhyuk benar-benar membencinya! Sudah sok senior, galak, cerewet, jidatnya lebar pula! Kalau Junsu sampai benar-benar mengadukan perbuatannya pada Park Yoochun sialan itu, maka habislah Eunhyuk. Selain akan di omeli oleh Yoochun, kakak kelasnya yang sok _playboy_ itu juga pasti mengadu pada orangtuanya, karena _hell_! Orangtua Yoochun dan Eunhyuk adalah _partner_ bisnis.

"Jangan macam-macam Kim Junsu."

"Kau yang jangan macam-macam Lee Hyukjae!"

Eunhyuk dan Junsu saling memelototi dengan sengit sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan sosok guru baru yang di lihat Eunhyuk di koridor utama tadi masuk dengan gagahnya. Pandangan mereka berdua beralih ke pintu, darah Eunhyuk kembali berdesir ketika melihat sosok guru tampan yang terlihat sangan _sexy_ itu. _Well,_ di musim panas ini guru tampan itu hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis ketat berwarna biru laut dan dasi yang membuatnya semakin terlihat 'panas' di mata Eunhyuk.

"_He is so fucking hot_."

"Dia seorang guru, Eunhyuk! Berhenti memandanginya dengan tatapan mesum! Dasar gatal!"

Melihat Eunhyuk hampir meneteskan liurnya, Junsu memejamkan matanya geram. Eunhyuk bahkan tidak peduli dengan makian Junsu barusan dan malah terus menatap guru barunya. Demi Tuhan, saat di lihat dari dekat guru tampan itu terlihat semakin tampan dan Eunhyuk menjadi benar-benar gatal melihatnya. Junsu sungguh geram melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang terus memandangi guru baru itu dengan pandangan yang—ya Tuhan—sangat menjijikan. Karena Eunhyuk tak kunjung mendengarkan Junsu, ia—dengan senang hati—memukul tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk menyadarkannya.

"Sakit, brengsek!"

Eunhyuk berdecih tidak suka, sial! Pagi-pagi sudah kena hajar Junsu.

"Makanya sadar!"

"Selamat pagi, semuanya."

"Pagi, _Sonsaengnim_."

Semua siswa membalas sapaan guru tampan yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas, terkecuali Eunhyuk yang malah sibuk memandangi si guru tampan itu dengan tatapan seduktif. Ternyata, pukulan Junsu barusan belum menyadarkan Eunhyuk. Dengan sengaja, Eunhyuk membuka kancing teratas kemejanya dan membiarkan dasinya menggantung berantakan. Eunhyuk ingin tahu, seperti apa reaksi guru tampan itu saat melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang sudah siap di terjang itu.

"Halo semua, namaku Lee Donghae. Aku guru kimia kalian, sekaligus wali kelas kalian yang baru. Salam kenal. Hm, kau yang duduk di ujung Lee Hyuk—"

"Eunhyuk, panggil aku Eunhyuk. Bukankah Eunhyuk terasa lebih manis saat di ucapkan?"

Eunhyuk memotong ucapan Donghae ketika Donghae berusaha membaca _nametag_-nya. Ayolah, Lee Hyukjae terlalu membosankan untuk di ucapkan! Eunhyuk lebih suka laki-laki tampan macam Donghae memanggilnya dengan panggilan Eunhyuk, atau sayang mungkin?

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tidak suka melihat muridku berpenampilan berantakan. Kancingkan kemejamu dan rapikan dasimu!"

_Fuck_! Eunhyuk memaki dalam hati, bagaimana bisa guru sialan itu tidak tergoda dengan dada putih dan mulusnya? Eunhyuk tersenyum miring sambil memutar bola matanya, bosan. Selama delapanbelas tahun hidup, guru sialan yang katanya bernama Donghae itu adalah orang pertama yang tidak tertarik dengan ke-_sexy_-annya. Lihat saja nanti, akankah reaksinya tetap sama jika Eunhyuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya? Kalau si guru tampan itu menunjukan reaksi yang sama makan Eunhyuk bersumpah, dia adalah laki-laki paling sok suci yang pernah ia temui.

"Oh, tentu. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengikat dasi sendiri. Mau membantuku, _Saem_?"

Senyum Eunhyuk semakin terlihat berbahaya ketika melihat Donghae datang menghampiri mejanya. Eunhyuk merasa percaya diri, dalam satu minggu ia akan membuat guru tampan itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Hei, jangan panggil dirinya Eunhyuk kalau tidak bisa membuat laki-laki seperti Donghae memohon untuk menidurinya.

Donghae benar-benar menghampiri Eunhyuk untuk membantu Eunhyuk mengikat dasinya dan mengancingkan kemeja Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tertawa dalam hati dan merasa sangat puas karena Donghae bersedia menghampirinya dan mengikatkan dasinya, aromanya sangat wangi. Eunhyuk menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae yang menguar dengan penuh perasaan, aroma maskulin yang sangat disukai Hyukjae.

Setelah selesai mengikat dasi Eunhyuk, Donghae dengan sengaja menarik dasi Eunhyuk sehingga tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat. Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah Donghae lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Eunhyuk dan berbisik seduktif.

"Kau tidak cukup _sexy_ untuk menggodaku, bocah."

_FUCK YOU!_

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Eunhyuk tertawa pelan meremehkan ketika Donghae bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan kembali ke posisinya semula, yaitu di depan kelas. Baiklah, permainan di mulai. Eunhyuk semakin bertekad kuat untuk menaklukan Donghae dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut tidak berdaya di hadapan Eunhyuk suatu saat nanti. Tidak, Eunhyuk akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut secepat mungkin. Lihat saja nanti.

_You should be mine, dude!_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Teaser...<strong>

**Gimana ini layak lanjut ngga?**

**Oh iya, untuk yang minta sekuel Reunion saya pikir2 lagi ya...soalnya kl dipanjang2in saya takut malah jatohnya kaya sinetron dan gak seru lagi heheh. jadi, saya bikin cerita baru aja yang temanya sekolah dan ratednya dewasa ^^ tenang aja ini gak akan hurt kok...hehe ^^ saya gak akan menistakan karakter disini...**

**Buat yang kemarin dukung saya pas saya lagi down dan kacau makasih banget ya ^^ meskipun cm doa-doa di review tp berarti banget ^^ bikin saya kembali semangat, makasih ya semuanya...seperti biasa, saya update seminggu sekali kl gak ada halangan dan punya waktu luang di kantor ^^**

**Kl ini layak lanjut, review ya? thanks a lot readers-nim ^^ i love youuuuu~~ ! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	2. Teasing You

**TEACHER**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**BAHASA VULGAR, TIDAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**I get scared when I wonder if this is love...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Jam pelajaran sudah habis, Donghae memanfaatkan waktu luangnya di ruang kerjanya sambil membaca beberapa buku tentang kedokteran. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Donghae mulai tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran. Jam menunjukan pukul empat lewat, tapi Donghae belum memasukan apapun ke dalam perutnya. Kejadian hari ini di kelas membuat Donghae kehilangan nafsu makannya, bagaimana tidak? Ada seorang murid yang—sebenarnya—<em>sexy<em> menggodanya. Sebenarnya, kejadian seperti tadi pagi itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi Donghae tapi yang menjadi luar biasa adalah murid yang menggodanya tadi bertingkah seperti penggoda ulung dan hampir saja membuat Donghae jatuh terperosok ke dalam pesonanya.

_Sial! Kenapa dia harus semempesona itu?_

"Jangan melamun!"

"Sialan!"

Donghae berjengit kaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dan melemparkan setumpukan dokumen ke mejanya. Ck, dasar berusang kasar!

"Ini dokumen tentang murid bernama Lee Hyukjae dari kelas 2-2, teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Baca dan pelajari."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Lee Hyukjae?"

"Dia murid yang harus diawasi, tahun lalu dia ketahuan merokok di toilet sekolah oleh pengawas asrama. Akhir-akhir ini dia tampak tidak melakukan kenakalan apapun, tapi kau harus tetap mengawasinya dan pastikan kau menerima laporan dari pengawas asrama secara berkala. Oh iya, dia tinggal di asrama A, ketua asramanya bernama Park Yoochun dari kelas 3-1."

"Aku baru mengajar di sini dan kau sudah memberiku tugas yang berat."

"Bagaimanapun kau wali kelasnya dan harus kau tahu, kalau kau bisa membuatnya kembali berprestasi di kelas maka kepala sekolah akan merekomendasikanmu ke kepala yayasan untuk menjadi guru tetap di sini."

"Wow. _Okay_ baiklah, akan aku lakukan."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang begitu Yunho pergi. Bisakah Donghae mengendalikan murid yang satu itu? Tadi pagi saja tingkahnya sudah seperti setan penggoda. Baiklah, selamat datang hari-hari yang sulit dan penuh masalah. Dengan berat hati, Donghae mulai membaca dokumen yang di serahkan Yunho barusan. Baru membaca satu paragraf, Donghae sudah di buat tercengang.

_Merokok..._

_Mabuk..._

_Mengendarai mobil dengan ugal-ugalan..._

"Wah, benar-benar titisan setan. Bagaimana bisa ada murid seliar ini?"

Selama berkarir menjadi guru, baru kali ini Donghae menemui murid macam Eunhyuk. Kenakalan yang dilakukannya berbeda dengan remaja umumnya, dia bahkan sudah berani mabuk dan merokok di usianya yang baru delapanbelas tahun tapi setidaknya dia tidak—atau belum—menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang. Di paragraf selanjutnya, Donghae membaca riwayat prestasinya. Di sana tertulis bahwa Eunhyuk adalah atlet sepak bola terbaik yang dimiliki Empire dan pencetak gol terbanyak di timnya, untuk yang satu itu Donghae bersedia mengacungkan jempol untuknya. Yang membuat Donghae heran adalah, kenapa murid berprestasi seperti Eunhyuk malah terlibat banyak kenakalan? _Well_, itu adalah tugasnya untuk mencari tahu.

Baiklah, hari sudah hampir gelap dan hari pertama Donghae mengajar bisa di bilang sukses tanpa hambatan. Ya, kecuali untuk godaan muridnya tadi pagi. Hampir saja Donghae tergoda. Donghae membereskan meja kerjanya dan membawa dokumen tentang Eunhyuk bersamanya, rencananya Donghae akan kembali membacanya di rumah. Mungkin jika di baca di rumah dalam keadaan tenang, Donghae bisa menemukan pencerahan untuk menemukan cara mengendalikan murid yang satu itu.

Saat berjalan menuju parkiran di belakang gedung sekolah, Donghae melewati gedung asrama A. Sempat terlintas di kepalanya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan asrama, tapi baru juga satu langkah masuk ia melihat sosok Eunhyuk sedang mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Donghae melirik jam tangannya sekilas, hampir pukul tujuh. Seharusnya Eunhyuk berada di kantin untuk makan malam dan bukannya mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya seperti itu.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

"Oh, ya Tuhan! _Saem_, kau membuatku kaget!"

"Ketahuan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri dan masih berani mengeluh? Kau minta sekali di hukum!"

Donghae pikir, ia sudah berhasil mengancam Eunhyuk dan membuatnya terpojok tapi yang terjadi adalah justru Eunhyuk tersenyum menantang dan melangkah maju mendekati Donghae yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

"Aku suka di hukum, _Saem_. Dan sudah aku bilang, panggil aku Eunhyuk."

Posisi Donghae sekarang benar-benar berbahaya dan akan mengundang kesalahpahaman bagi siapapun yang melihat posisi mereka sekarang. Eunhyuk terus saja merapatkan dirinya pada Donghae, saat Donghae berusaha memberi jarak Eunhyuk malah menarik dasi yang dikenakan Donghae sehingga Donghae tidak bisa bergerak dan posisi mereka menjadi sangat berbahaya. Terkutuklah kau dasi sialan! Ingatkan Donghae agar tidak memakai dasi besok!

"Ups, sepertinya pengawas asrama datang untuk berkeliling."

Eunhyuk membuat suaranya mendayu sambil menunjuk ke salah satu sudut dimana sorot lampu senter mengarah, dalam hitungan tiga mungkin kita akan melihat sosok pengawas asrama dan celakalah mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Keadaannya terjepit dan Donghae merasa bodoh saat melihat Eunhyuk mentertawakan ekspresi ketakutannya, sial! Ini hari pertamanya mengajar dan kalau sampai ketahuan berada di asrama muridnya malam-malam begini, ia akan di investigasi dan posisinya akan terancam.

"Wajah panikmu benar-benar lucu, _Saem_."

"Diam, kau!"

"Bukankah kau mau mengukumku? Aku sudah siap."

Dengan gaya yang seduktif, Eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya seolah pasrah jikalau Donghae mau berbuat apapun padanya.

"Kau benar-benar perlu didikan yang tegas. Dengar, aku gurumu dan kau muridku jadi berhentilah bertingkah seperti seorang penggoda!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Donghae berbalik hendak membuka pintu dan meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk. Sialnya, jemari halus Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae sebelum ia sempat menyentuh kenop pintu dan membuatnya kembali berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae semakin dalam.

"Mau kemana? Keluar dari kamar murid di jam seperti ini hanya akan membuat posisimu semakin sulit. Pengawas asrama berjaga di pintu keluar, satu-satunya cara supaya kau bisa keluar dari sini hanya menunggu sampai dini hari saat pengawas asrama tertidur pulas."

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Entah dosa apa yang telah Donghae lakukan di masa lalu hingga membuatnya terjebak bersama muridnya yang menyebalkan ini. Donghae duduk pasrah di sofa yang menghadap ke tempat tidur bertumpuk dua itu, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan berat. Hari pertamanya di Dongdaemun bagaikan mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

"Mau minum, _Saem_?"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Baiklah."

Mata hazel Donghae memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya, tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering dan Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat panggilan teleponnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Junsu? Hm, ya sebaiknya kau menginap di kamar Yoochun _Sunbae_ malam ini. Kau merindukan kekasihmu, bukan? Menginaplah di sana, jangan khawatir padaku. Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

_Pergi?_

Ternyata selain suka merokok dan mabuk Eunhyuk juga suka keluar dari asrama diam-diam. Donghae kehilangan kata-katanya, Eunhyuk benar-benar membutuhkan arahan khusus rupanya.

"Kau sering keluar asrama diam-diam?"

Donghae langsung mengajukan pertanyaan sesaat setelah Eunhyuk menutup teleponnya. Perbuatannya tidak bisa dibiarkan, anak ini benar-benar harus di hukum agar jera dan tidak mengulangi perbuatannya lagi.

"Ya, sesekali."

"Akan kupastikan besok kau mendapatkan pemberitahuan skorsing Lee Hyukjae!"

Eunhyuk berdecih. "Bagus sekali, dengan begitu kau dan aku bisa di skors bersama dan menghabiskan waktu luang bersama."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengadukan tentang hari ini pada kepala sekolah. Begini, ada seorang guru masuk ke kamar muridnya di jam malam dan baru keluar dini hari. Siapa yang tahu apa yang telah kita lakukan bersama semalaman, di ruang tertutup."

Mengancam rupanya, Donghae tersenyum meremehkan Eunhyuk yang sedang memasang wajah kemenangannya. Sudah bertingkah seperti penggoda sekarang mengancam guru pula, anak ini benar-benar memiliki masa depan yang suram.

"Kau pikir ancamanmu akan berhasil? Perlu kau tahu, semua guru di sini memiliki catatan kenakalanmu dan kau masih berpikir mereka akan mempercayai kata-katamu?"

"Hm, kau sangat menarik. Kau tahu semua kenakalanku? Ah, Jung _Sonsaengnim_ pasti membeberkan semuanya padamu bukan? Ck, kalau saja dia tidak punya istri dia pasti sudah jadi milikku."

"Kau sudah gila! Temui aku di ruanganku besok pagi, akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan hukumanmu!"

Reaksi Eunhyuk tetap sama sebelumnya, meskipun sudah di ancam akan di hukum dia tetap memasang wajah menggoda dan terus memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan seduktif. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan seduktif menghampiri Donghae yang masih diam duduk di sofa.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku..."

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekati Donghae.

"Ingin..."

Eunhyuk semakin mendekat dan mengelus wajah tampan Donghae.

"Kau berada di atasku malam ini..."

Wajah tenang Donghae hilang sudah, urat-urat di keningnya bermunculan menahan marah. Ini sudah keterlaluan! Eunhyuk adalah muridnya dan masih di bawah umur, apa pantas mulutnya mengatakan hal-hal tidak senonoh seperti itu? Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk yang duduk di pangkuannya dan menyeretnya ke tembok, Donghae kemudian menghimpit tubuh mungil Eunhyuk agar bocah penggoda itu tidak bisa lari kemanapun.

"Dengar, bocah. Kau adalah seorang siswa dari sekolah elit, sebagai wali kelasmu aku memintamu untuk menjaga sikapmu."

Bukannya takut di pelototi oleh Donghae, Eunhyuk malah tersenyum nakal dan sengaja mengangkat lututnya agar bisa bergesekan dengan bagian selatan tubuh Donghae. Jemari nakal Eunhyuk meraih kacamata Donghae dan memakainya, kemudian ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk memancing reaksi Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menggodamu."

Tak kunjung mendapatkan reaksi yang diinginkannya, Eunhyuk membalik posisi mereka sehingga Donghae lah yang sekarang bersandar di tembok. Tanpa malu, Eunhyuk menyentuh selangkangan Donghae dengan jemari lentiknya, membuat pola acak untuk membangunkan sesuatu.

"Aku rasa ukuranmu lumayan."

"Sialan!"

Donghae mendesis tidak suka, ia mendorong Eunhyuk dan merebut kacamatanya yang di pakai Eunhyuk tadi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Donghae membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan keluar dari neraka jahanam itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika pengawas asrama memergokinya baru keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"Lee _Sonsaengnim_?"

Jantung Donghae rasanya langsung turun ke bawah begitu mendengar suara pengawas asrama memanggilnya. Padahal tadi ia keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dengan penuh percaya diri, tapi saat berhadapan dengan pengawas asrma bertempang konyol itu Donghae malah menciut.

"Oh, Ahn _Sonsaengnim_."

"Kulihat kau tadi baru keluar dari kamar A15, kamarnya Kim Junsu dan Lee Hyukjae. Ada apa?"

"Oh—itu—itu karena Jung _Sonsaengnim_ memintaku untuk mengajar _private_ murid bernama Lee Hyukjae, jadi aku datang ke kamarnya untuk memberikan materi yang dia perlukan untuk belajar sebelum aku pulang.

"Oh begitu? Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau berkeringat banyak sekali."

"Itu—itu karena ini musim panas dan aku memang biasa berkeringat banyak saat musim panas."

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu selamat jalan Lee _Sonsaengnim_."

Donghae tersenyum ramah sebelum berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan gedung asrama, demi Tuhan selangkangannya terasa sangat tidak nyaman!

_Kenapa harus tegang di saat seperti ini? Buddy, kau benar-benar tidak tahu tempat!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Begitu Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dengan sesuatu yang terlanjur tegang, Eunhyuk langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Eunhyuk puas sekali melihat tampang konyol Donghae yang—sok—tidak tergoda itu, sudah jelas-jelas dia tergoda tapi masih saja sok kuat. Ini baru permulaan, langkah selanjutnya Eunhyuk akan benar-benar membuat Donghae mengakui ke<em>sexy<em>annya. Lihat saja, dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu Eunhyuk akan melihat Donghae berada di atas ranjangnya dan memohon kepadanya agar terus memuaskannya.

Ah, Eunhyuk baru ingat tadi ia menyuruh Junsu menginap di tempat kekasihnya Yoochun karena Eunhyuk pikir malam ini ia akan menghabiskan malam panas bersama guru tampannya, tapi sialnya ia gagal untuk kali ini. Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur dan langsung menghubungi ponsel Junsu, biasanya Junsu belum tidur jadi mungkin Eunhyuk bisa memanggilnya kembali ke kamar karena jujur saja Eunhyuk tidak suka tidur sendirian.

"_Ada apa lagi?"_

"Galak sekali! Kembalilah ke kamar, aku berubah pikiran."

"_Kau takut tidur sendiri, bukan?"_

"Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat kembali, pantat bebek!"

"_Baiklah wajah jelek!"_

Eunhyuk memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Kim Junsu sialan! Beraninya dia mengatai Eunhyuk wajah jelek, tidak tahukah dia? Ada banyak laki-laki berkantong tebal yang mengantre untuknya! Sambil menunggu Junsu kembali ke kamar, Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil memandangi langit-langit tempat tidur Junsu yang berada di atasnya. Saat berhimpitan dengan Donghae tadi, ada rasa yang tidak bisa Eunhyuk jelaskan. Eunhyuk tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, selama ini ia melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar berhimpitan tapi tidak pernah merasakan perasaan menggelitik seperti saat bersama Donghae barusan. Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyumnya. Aneh sekali, saat melihat wajah Donghae dari dekat tadi ia seperti melihat seekor anak anjing yang kehilangan arah. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat tua dan cenderung lucu seperti anak-anak, menggemaskan sekali.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Kau sudah gila?"

Lamunannya tentang Donghae buyar seketika karena suara melengking Junsu tiba-tiba menusuk gendang telinganya. Eunhyuk memperhatikan Junsu dengan seksama, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan penampilan Junsu. Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidur lalu menghampiri Junsu dan memincingkan matanya, ada tanda merah di leher Junsu. Nenek pikun juga pasti tahu apa itu, jelas itu adalah bukti Junsu baru saja melakukan sesuatu dengan kekasihnya.

"Eh, lehermu kenapa? Jangan bilang kau dan Yoochun _Sunbae_ sudah melakukannya? Wah, Kim Junsu yang sok lugu dan imut ini sudah berkenalan dengan penisnya Park Yoochun rupanya."

"Auh! Jaga mulutmu Lee Hyukjae! Dengar ya, aku dan Yoochun _Hyung_ tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Berbohong, eh? Lalu kau mau bilang yang ada di lehermu itu gigitan nyamuk? Cih, nyamuk berjidat lebar pasti."

"Sialan! Maksudku, aku dan dia tidak melakukan sejauh itu! Kami hanya—"

"Hanya?"

"Hanya _making out_, brengsek!"

Eunhyuk merangkul Junsu kemudian membawanya ke sofa, "Setidaknya ada kemajuan! Uh, aku iri padamu."

"Carilah pacar dan berhenti main-main dengan laki-laki hidung belang."

"Akan aku pikirkan soal itu. Hari ini aku mau ke bar, kau tolong carikan alasan untukku jika pengawas asrama tiba-tiba melakukan keliling dadakan. _Bye_."

"Eunhyuk, tunggu! Aku—hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Setelah gagal merayu gurunya tadi, Eunhyuk jadi bosan dan ingin bermain sebentar di bar. Omelan Junsu ia anggap angin lalu dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Junsu yang tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Eunhyuk mengendap-endap ke pintu belakang di dekat ruang mencuci, di sana adalah jalan satu-satu untuk keluar dari asrama tanpa ketahuan kamera pengintai atau pengawas asrama. Sebenarnya, ada tembok besar yang menjadi benteng tapi bagi Eunhyuk yang biasa memanjat, hal itu bukan masalah sama sekali.

Hanya butuh waktu duapuluh menit untuk sampai ke bar tempat biasa ia berkunjung. Sayang sekali malam ini tidak begitu banyak pengunjung, mungkin karena ini hari kerja jadi tamu yang datang tidak sebanyak biasanya di akhir pekan. Begitu masuk, Eunhyuk langsung naik ke lantai dansa dan menari dengan erotis mengikuti hentakan musik. Sorak-sorak pengunjung semakin kencang dan histeris melihat aksi Eunhyuk yang selalu dinantikan oleh mereka. Dari semua penari yang ada di bar ini, hanya Eunhyuk yang mampu menarik perhatian semua pengunjung dengan aksinya yang luar biasa. Dentum musik semakin menghentak dan Eunhyuk semakin liar menari di atas lantai dansa, sesekali ia menarik keatas kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan sehingga teriakan penunjung menjadi semakin meriah.

"Hai, _sexy_."

Salah seorang penunjung menghampiri Eunhyuk ke lantai dansa dan langsung menempel pada Eunhyuk untuk menari bersamanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum puas, ia tahu betul siapa yang berani mendekatinya sampai seintim ini. Laki-laki tampan berlesung pipi yang rela menghamburkan uangnya demi menghabiskan malam panas bersama Eunhyuk.

"Choi Siwon-ssi, kupikir malam ini kau tidak akan datang."

"Tadinya aku memang tidak akan datang, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

Melihat raut wajah Siwon yang semakin serius, Eunhyuk menghentikan tariannya dan mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Aku tidak suka atmosfer seperti ini. Katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau masih di bawah umur."

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mata mereka bertemu. Awalnya Eunhyuk pikir Siwon akan langsung marah, tapi ternyata laki-laki tampan itu hanya tersenyum menunjukan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa soal ini, tapi aku rasa sudah saatnya kita untuk berpisah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dua bulan lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti datang ke bar dan meninggalkan dunia malam demi calon istriku."

Aneh sekali, pengakuan Siwon barusan sedikit membuat Eunhyuk kecewa. Meskipun status mereka hanya partner yang saling menguntungkan, tapi Eunhyuk merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Siwon. Selain urusan _sex_, Siwon adalah laki-laki yang baik dan sosok yang sangat menyenangkan untuk di ajak bicara. Wawasannya luas, Eunhyuk bisa membicarakan apapun dengannya dan mereka tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"Berbahagialah."

"Kau juga. Aku harap kau bisa meninggalkan dunia malam seperti ini dan mulai menemukan seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu? Kau adalah laki-laki yang sangat layak untuk dicintai."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Siwon memeluk Eunhyuk. Menenggelamkan sosok mungil itu dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Eunhyuk tidak biasa sentimentil, ia tidak menangis dan tidak cengeng tapi kali ini ia merasa perasaannya hangat dan sedikit terharu saat Siwon memeluknya seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Eunhyuk merasa dicintai dan disayangi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di bawah umur?"

"Sekolah cabang Empire mengirimi data murid-murid ke sekolah pusat, saat aku memeriksanya ada namamu tertera di sana."

"Kau seorang guru di Empire?"

"Hm. Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat seperti adikku saat kita berpelukan tadi. Baiklah, aku pergi duluan. Ingat pesanku, segeralah tinggalkan dunia malam dan temukan belahan jiwamu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah saat pelukan mereka terlepas, pandangan Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpaling dari punggung tegap Siwon yang perlahan mulai hilang dari pandangannya di telan gelapnya malam. Eunhyuk ingat, pertama kali bertemu dengan Siwon adalah saat usianya baru berusia tujuhbelas tahun. Bisa di bilang, perkenalan mereka berawal dari _one night stan_d. Tahun lalu, Eunhyuk pertama kali datang ke bar ini dan langsung bertemu dengan Siwon yang saat itu sedang mabuk berat. Perkenalan mereka berawal dari Siwon yang merasa tertarik dengan tarian Eunhyuk, dia bilang Eunhyuk adalah penari yang hebat. Berawal dari pembicaraan soal tarian, lama-lama merembet ke pembicaraan yang lain dan mereka mulai mabuk. Eunhyuk yang sudah kenal alkohol sejak usia limabelas tahun, sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan saat mengimbangi Siwon minum. Setelah sama-sama mabuk berat, entah bagaimana caranya mereka sampai ke ranjang dan yang Eunhyuk ingat sampai saat ini adalah Siwon yang tersenyum saat pertama kali Eunhyuk membuka matanya di pagi hari.

_Selamat tinggal..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau tertangkap kamera pengintai masuk ke gedung asrama A di malam hari, apa yang terjadi?"<p>

"Oh—itu, aku datang untuk memberitahu Lee Hyukjae soal belajar _private_ denganku di akhir pekan. Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk membuatnya kembali berprestasi? Aku hanya datang ke kamarnya untuk berdiskusi dan selesai."

"Baguslah. Lain kali, kau jangan datang ke asrama siswa di jam mencurigakan seperti itu. Gossip tentangmu sempat beredar, tapi untunglah kepala sekolah menyukaimu sehingga dia tidak membesar-besarkan masalah ini."

"Maafkan aku."

Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah Yunho pergi, demi Tuhan ini pertama kalinya Donghae berbohong pada Yunho. Aneh, Donghae merasa tidak melakukan apapun yang salah tapi kenapa ia berbohong? Seharusnya kalau memang ia tidak melakukan apapun, katakan saja sejujurnya dan tidak perlu bohong seperti tadi. Ah, Eunhyuk benar-benar merusaknya!

"Pagi, _Saem_."

"Duduklah."

Seperti yang sudah di janjikan kemarin, Eunhyuk datang tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Ada yang aneh dengan bocah penggoda itu hari ini, jika biasanya Eunhyuk selalu berkata seduktif dan selalu memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan mesum, hari ini dia tertunduk lesu seperti tidak bersemangat. Apa dia kerasukan sesuatu? Mata hazel Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah, seperti biasanya Eunhyuk berpakaian tidak rapi dan dasinya menggantung begitu saja tanpa terikat dengan benar. Inisiatif, Donghae berdiri dan membetulkan dasi Eunhyuk serta mengancingkan kancing kemejanya yang tidak terkancing dengan benar.

"Pertama, aku ingin menanyakan soal kenapa kau kabur dari asrama malam-malam dan pergi kemana?"

"Hanya pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman."

"Pacar maksudmu? Pergi kemana kalian?"

"Sudah aku bilang dia hanya seorang teman! Soal kami pergi kemana itu bukan urusanmu, _Saem_."

Donghae berdecih, "Aku ini wali kelasmu! Baiklah, tidak masalah kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sekarang, aku ingin kau mengerjakan soal-soal ini dan setiap akhir pekan kau harus datang ke rumahku untuk pelajaran tambahan. Ini surat panggilan untuk orangtuamu, pastikan kau memberikannya. Kalau kau berani tidak datang dan membuang surat itu, hukumanmu akan bertambah lagi. Paham?"

"Sudah selesai? Aku masih banyak urusan. Permisi, Lee _Sonsaengnim_."

Setelah mengambil lembaran kertas soal dan surat panggilan orangtua yang diberikan Donghae, Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan Donghae begitu saja. Bukannya berharap, tapi Donghae hanya merasa heran saja kenapa Eunhyuk tidak menggodanya hari ini? Bahkan tadi Donghae sempat mengikatkan dasinya tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Eunhyuk. Aneh bukan? Tunggu, yang aneh itu Donghae! Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkan godaan Eunhyuk? Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sial! Ia sudah terkontaminasi oleh Eunhyuk. Untuk menyadarkan kembali pikirannya yang sudah tercemar oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap gedung sekolah sebelum masuk kelas untuk mengajar di jam pelajaran terakhir nanti. Kebiasaan lama saat di sekolah pusat, Donghae akan ke atap sekolah saat pikirannya terganggu dan merasa tertekan. Melihat pemandangan dari gedung tinggi dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, sangat membantu Donghae untuk mengembalikan semangatnya.

Ingat niat awal Donghae naik ke atap apa? Menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi ketika Donghae baru sampai di atap, ia melihat Eunhyuk sedang berjongkok di sudut sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Ck, orang yang mencemari pikiran Donghae malah berada di tempat yang seharusnya bisa menjernihkan pikiran Donghae. Mau tidak mau, Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk untuk melihat keadaannya. Hanya berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu dia sakit.

"Kau sakit?"

Eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya, ia menggeleng pelan. Melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang tidak biasa, Donghae yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak mau tahu atau turut campur masalah Eunhyuk tapi sebagai wali kelas Donghae tidak mungkin mengacuhkannya. Meskipun Eunhyuk murid yang nakal dan selalu menggodanya, Donghae tetap harus bertanggungjawab padanya sebagai wali kelasnya.

"Hm. Sakit sekali."

"Kau tidak enak badan?"

Donghae berjongkok di samping Eunhyuk untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, ia membuat Eunhyuk berhadapan dengannya kemudian ia mulai menyentuh kening Eunhyuk. Donghae merasakan suhu tubuh Eunhyuk dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian ia menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah dengan suhu tubuh Eunhyuk, semuanya tampak baik-baik saja.

"Bukan di situ, di sini."

Eunhyuk membawa telapak tangan Donghae untuk menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Tanpa harus di beritahu lagi pun Donghae sudah tahu penyebab Eunhyuk tidak bersemangat pagi ini, patah hati rupanya. Si penggoda ulung yang terlihat menyebalkan sepanjang hari itu bisa juga patah hati ternyata. Tanpa maksud mentertawakannya, Donghae tersenyum kecil. Wajar sekali anak-anak seumuran Eunhyuk mengalami yang namanya patah hati, dulu saat Donghae mengajar di sekolah pusat ada banyak siswa yang datang padanya hanya untuk sekedar mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kau patah hati rupanya, pantas kurang semangat. Putus dengan pacarmu, eh?"

"Sudah aku bilang dia bukan pacarku, _Saem_! Dia hanya seseorang yang membuatku nyaman, tidak ada ikatan apa-apa di antara kami. Dia akan menikah dengan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berbahagia untuknya. Aku bodoh, ya? Kami menjalani hubungan tanpa status tapi aku terlalu banyak berharap padanya."

Diam-diam, Donghae merasa iba pada Eunhyuk. Donghae tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk sekarang ini karena Donghae juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Di tinggalkan menikah oleh orang yang kita sayangi, bukanlah hal yang baik. Donghae mendesah pelan, pasti berat sekali mengalami hal seperti ini di usia semuda Eunhyuk.

"Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Orang yang aku cintai juga akan menikahi orang lain."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, raut wajah murung yang tadi ia tunjukan sirna entah kemana.

"Aku di tinggalkan karena aku dan dia memiliki perbedaan umur yang jauh. Dia bekerja dan aku masih sekolah, wajar. Kalau kau? Aku yakin, kau di tolak pasti karena kau adalah laki-laki yang membosankan."

Sial! Donghae sungguh tidak suka mendengar nada bicara Eunhyuk yang sok menang itu.

"Bicara yang sopan pada gurumu, Eunhyuk!"

"Aih manisnya, kau mulai memanggilku Eunhyuk. Bagaimana? Mau belajar menjadi laki-laki menyenangkan bersamaku? Kau tidak perlu membayarku dengan uang, cukup berada di atasku dan—"

"Dan cukup!"

"Kau tidak pernah di goda orang sebelumnya, ya? Atau datang ke bar mungkin?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk datang ke tempat seperti itu! Ada banyak tumpukan kertas di rumahku yang harus aku baca dan pelajari."

"Padahal wajahmu cukup tampan dan tubuhmu juga lumayan _sexy_, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan untuk menggaet seseorang? Pemuas nafsu misalnya?"

Jari telunjuk Eunhyuk menelusuri lekuk wajah Donghae dengan kurang ajarnya, ia seperti tidak punya batasan antara guru dan murid. Donghae berdecih tidak suka dan menyingkirkan telunjuk Eunhyuk dari wajahnya.

"Perhatikan sikapmu, bocah!"

_Dia mulai lagi! Bocah penggoda..._

Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat reaksi Donghae, kapanpun dia bereaksi pasti tampangnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ada sesuatu dari Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk tertarik padanya, tatapan matanya. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk suka kapanpun Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, mata cokelat hazelnya seperti berbinar terang mirip mata seorang bayi. Tatapan mata Donghae sangat teduh dan menenangkan, untuk pertama kalinya Eunhyuk merasa terpesona pada mata seseorang.

"Matamu indah, _Saem_."

"Apa?"

"Matamu bersinar, seperti mata seorang bayi."

Lagi-lagi Donghae berdecak, "Terima kasih, tapi apa kau selalu memuji orang dengan terang-terang seperti itu? Kuperhatikan sikapmu ini blak-blakan sekali."

"Memangnya salah? Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan. Suka ya suka, benci ya benci. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apa kau memang selalu sok akrab dengan muridmu seperti ini?"

"Ya, karena murid-muridku selalu datang padaku untuk berkonsultasi. Entah itu soal pelajaran, pacar atau masalah keluarga mereka selalu datang dan meminta solusi padaku. Aku ini guru yang populer, kau tahu?"

"_Saem_, apa kau tidak ada jadwal mengajar? Kita hampir berjam-jam berada di sini."

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi aku ada, bagaimana ini? Aku telat masuk kelas Jung _Sonsaengnim_ karena melayanimu."

"Apa?"

"Permisi, _Saem_."

"Hei! Dasar kau bocah mesum!"

Donghae memijit pelan pelipisnya selepas Eunhyuk pergi, bocah penggoda itu suka sekali menggodanya dan menganggu pikirannya. Sebenarnya dia itu anak manusia atau setan? Tingkahnya menyebalkan sekali dan susah di atur.

_Bocah sialan!_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hei, <em>Bitch<em>! Baru melayani pelangganmu di atap, eh?"

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi Eunhyuk menapaki lantai dasar dan tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi langkahnya. Tanpa berbalikpun Eunhyuk sudah tahu siapa yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, Eunhyuk menyeringai lalu berbalik menatap kakak kelasnya yang berwajah manis itu. Manis tapi kelakuannya seperti ular.

"Oh, hei jalang senang bertemu denganmu. Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku baru saja konseling dengan wali kelasku di atap untuk masalah pelajaran tambahan bukan melayaninya. Dengar ya jalang, aku ini bukan kau yang selalu membuka paha untuk sembarang orang dan melakukannya di sembarang tempat."

"Aku ingin tahu, apa raut wajahmu masih akan semenyebalkan itu saat orangtuamu tahu kelakuanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Dan aku juga ingin tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun saat dia tahu kekasihnya yang manis dan imut ini pernah bercinta dengan Kim Jungmo _Sunbae-nim_ di atap gedung asrama."

Bola mata laki-laki berwajah manis itu bergerak liar, ia tidak menyangka perbuatannya waktu itu ketahuan oleh Eunhyuk. Laki-laki berwajah manis itu mendekati Eunhyuk dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, jemarinya mencengkram kerah baju Eunhyuk hingga membuat Eunhyuk mendongak.

"Perhatikan cara bicaramu, _Bitch_! Aku ini kakak kelasmu!"

Eunhyuk mendorong laki-laki itu hingga terjerembab, ia sungguh tidak suka ketika orang lain memperlakukannya dengan seenak pantatnya.

"Dan aku mohon padamu, _Sunbae_. Tolong jaga cara bicaramu juga. Dasar jalang!"

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu Eunhyuk melihat Donghae sekilas, ia yakin Donghae mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Lee Sungmin barusan. Sial, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Eunhyuk bahkan belum memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk menghindari hukuman Donghae dan sekarang masalah bertambah lagi. _Well_, selamat datang hukuman selanjutnya.

Setelah berbicara dengan Sungmin barusan, suasana hatinya jadi kacau dan Eunhyuk tidak lagi berniat untuk mengikuti kelas Jung _Sonsaengnim_. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Eunhyuk masuk ke gedung asrama sambil memereteli kancing kemejanya sementara ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat suasana hatinya sedang kacau, Eunhyuk lebih suka datang ke bar dan bersenang-senang di sana.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Baru keluar satu langkah dari kamarnya, ia melihat Yoochun si ketua asrama yang—sengaja—menghalangi jalannya.

"Ada urusan penting."

"Lee Hyukjae! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan asrama seenaknya!"

"Maaf, _Sunbae_ tapi aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk berdebat denganmu."

"Lee Hyukjae, akan ku pastikan orangtuamu tahu soal ini!"

"Terserah, lakukan sesukamu karena aku tidak peduli. Permisi."

Nafas Eunhyuk tersengal sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor. Takut, Eunhyuk benar-benar takut dengan ancaman Yoochun barusan tapi suasana hatinya sedang kacau dan pikirannya menjadi tidak tentu. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yoochun yang terus meneriakan namanya, Eunhyuk terus melangkah menjauhi gedung asrama.

Dengan pakaian seadanya—kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut—Eunhyuk memasuki bar langganannya tanpa mempedulikan mata-mata mesum yang memandanginya dengan lapar. Malam ini Eunhyuk ingin berpesta dan melupakan semua masalahnya. Dentuman musik langsung menyapa gendang telinga Eunhyuk, tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung naik ke lantai dansa kali ini Eunhyuk hanya duduk diam di meja paling sudut dan memanggil pelayan untuk memberinya sebotol _Soju_.

"Maaf, bisa kau tunjukan kartu identitasmu sebelum aku mengantarkan minuman untukmu?"

"Apa? Kau sudah gila? Aku pelanggan di sini! Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menunjukan kartu identitas?"

"Akhir-akhir ini ada polisi yang mengawasi bar kami, jadi kami hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada anak di bawah umur yang datang ke sini."

"Brengsek!"

Eunhyuk meninggalkan mejanya dan keluar dari bar dengan perasaan yang luar biasa kesal. Apa hari ini adalah semacam hari sialnya atau apa? Hatinya masih membara karena hinaan Sungmin tadi dan sekarang tempatnya melepas penat malah membuatnya kesal juga. Sekarang, Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus kemana. Kalau pulang ke asrama sekarang, maka nyawanya akan dihabisi hari ini juga oleh Yoochun tapi kalau pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, mereka pasti panik dan bertanya ini itu. Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar sungai Han sambil menunggu tengah malam tiba.

"Hei, _sexy_ mau menghisap milikku?"

Lihat, sekarang ada segerombolan remaja sialan mengelilinginya. Hari ini benar-benar hari sial Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya menghisap penis milik orang yang berkantung tebal. Tidak seperti kalian yang kelihatan miskin."

"Sombong sekali!"

Salah seorang dari keempat remaja laki-laki itu menarik kaos Eunhyuk dan mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul wajah Eunhyuk, dengan sigap Eunhyuk menangkisnya dan memukul wajah laki-laki itu duluan. Hei, jangan pikir Eunhyuk tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Berkelahi juga menjadi salah satu hobinya dan perlu diingat, Eunhyuk pernah mengikuti kelas _Taekwondo_ sampai sabuk hitam. Orangtua Eunhyuk kaya raya, tentu saja mereka akan menyekolahkan anaknya dimana-mana. Dari kelas bela diri, musik, tari sampai kelas bahasa pernah Eunhyuk ikuti. Hanya empat orang, bukan masalah besar bagi Eunhyuk yang pernah melawan sepuluh orang sekaligus sendirian.

"Berhenti! Angkat tangan kalian!"

_Shit! Polisi!_

Belum sempat melarikan diri, Eunhyuk dan keempat remaja yang menyerangnya tadi sudah di tangkap oleh polisi. Mereka langsung di giring ke kantor polisi dan tentu saja polisi langsung memanggil orangtua mereka masing-masing karena mereka semua masih di bawah umur.

"Siapa namamu dan berikan kami kontak orangtuamu, kami akan menghubungi mereka."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Mereka duluan yang menyerangku! Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba mereka menghadangku!"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku atau kau akan ku jebloskan ke penjara, bocah!"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas kesal, sial sekali harus berurusan dengan polisi menyebalkan macam ini.

"Lee Hyukjae, delapanbelas tahun bersekolah di Empire!"

"Berikan aku nomor ponsel orangtuamu."

"Mereka sibuk."

"Kalau begitu berikan nomor ponsel wali kelasmu."

Karena polisi sialan itu terus-menerus memaksa, akhirnya Eunhyuk memberikan nomor ponsel Donghae yang ia dapat dari Yunho. Yunho bilang, wajib baginya untuk menyimpan nomor ponsel Donghae dan ya, ternyata memang benar berguna. Di saat terjepit seperti ini, Eunhyuk hanya perlu memberikan nomor ponsel Donghae sebagai wali kelasnya dan masalah selesai.

Tak lama setelah polisi itu berbincang dengan Donghae di telepon, Donghae datang dengan piyama berwarna biru dan blazer tipis yang—mungkin—ia gunakan untuk menyamarkan piayamanya. Anehnya, Donghae masih menggunakan sandal rumah jadi apa gunanya blazer itu kalau Donghae lupa memakai sepatunya? Lucu sekali. Wajahnya luar biasa panik seperti baru menerima kabar kematian, bahkan pandangannya tidak fokus ke satu arah saking paniknya. Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu? Bukankah harusnya sebagai guru dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini? Terlebih dia seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Tunggu, jangan bilang semua muridnya adalah murid baik-baik? Eunhyuk berdecih, di dunia ini mana ada murid yang baik merata. Setidaknya pasti ada satu atau dua yang badung.

"Aku Lee Donghae, wali kelas Lee Hyukjae. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari malam-malam?"

"Kau lihat saja keadaan muridmu itu, dia berkelahi melawan empat orang sekaligus."

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya enggan menatap Donghae yang sedang memandanginya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Sial! Tatapannya membuat Eunhyuk seolah-olah korban pengeroyokan, padahal Eunhyuklah yang telah menghajar keempat orang itu hingga babak belur, sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengalami luka-luka kecil di sudut bibirnya dan kepalanya yang sempat terantuk batu saat salah seorang dari preman-preman itu mendorongnya hingga terjerembab.

"Bukankah Empire adalah sekolah elit ternama? Kenapa bisa ada seorang siswa yang berkeliaran di jam seperti ini?"

"Maaf pak, mungkin pengawasan kami kurang ketat. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membawa anak ini pulang?"

"Tanda tangan di sini, surat ini akan menjadi jaminan. Kalau dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama, terpaksa kami menindak lanjuti perbuatannya."

Setelah menandatangani dokumen yang diserahkan polisi tadi, Donghae membungkuk hormat dan langsung membawa Eunhyuk pergi dari situ. Donghae berani bersumpah! Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kantor polisi.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang untukku."

"Dengar ya bocah nakal, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi! Besok kau harus menjalankan hukumanmu dan aku akan mengadukan semua perbuatanmu ini pada orang tuamu! Sekarang, ayo pulang ke asrama!"

Eunhyuk meringis kecil saat Donghae menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil Donghae. Tampangnya saja lembut, tapi perlakuannya kasar sekali!

"Tidak bisakah kau membawaku pulang ke rumahmu hari ini saja? Jika aku pulang sekarang, pengawas asrama akan menghukumku dan besok aku juga harus menerima hukumanmu. Aku lelah, tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku menjalani hukuman dalam sehari saja? Setidaknya jika aku pulang besok, hukumanku akan terasa lebih ringan meskipun sebenarnya sama saja beratnya."

Diam-diam Eunhyuk memperhatikan raut wajah Donghae yang tampak sedang berpikir tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Eunhyuk tahu, Donghae adalah laki-laki yang baik jadi sudah seharusnya Eunhyuk menunjukan sisi lemahnya untuk memanfaatkan kebaikan gurunya yang satu ini. Jahat memang, tapi ini adalah satu-satu cara bagi Eunhyuk untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau pasti masih kaget karena masuk kantor polisi tadi, baiklah kuijinkan hanya sehari ini saja."

Kaget katanya? Eunhyuk tersenyum meremehkan dalam hati. Yang benar saja! Eunhyuk pernah masuk ke kantor polisi beberapa kali saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, bukan hal yang baru bagi Eunhyuk. Donghae dan orangtuanya sama saja! Naif dan terlalu berpikiran positif.

_Dasar bodoh!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Perlu diketahui, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Donghae masuk ke kantor polisi dan berurusan dengan polisi karena salah satu muridnya yang 'istimewa' ini berulah dijalanan. Donghae panik saat mendapat telepon dari polisi dan mengatakan bahwa muridnya di tahan karena kepergok sedang berkelahi di jalan. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Donghae melesat keluar dari apartemennya bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu dan hanya memakai sandal rumah. Jika bukan karena jalanan yang sepi dan jarak yang dekat, Donghae mungkin sudah mati karena tadi ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.<p>

"Apa semua ini berkaitan dengan pertengkaranmu dan Lee Sungmin tadi siang?"

Sambil mengobati luka-luka Eunhyuk di dalam rumah pribadinya, Donghae mengorek informasi dari Eunhyuk. Sebagai wali kelas, Donghae harus tahu penyebab perkelahian Eunhyuk dan keempat preman barusan. Terlebih karena Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk sempat adu mulut dengan Sungmin sebelum dia kabur dari asrama. Donghae memang tidak mendengar begitu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang dapat Donghae dengar jelas hanyalah makian Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang mengatai satu sama lain dengan sebutan _Bitch_ dan _jalang_. Anak jaman sekarang, bicaranya tidak di saring dan di ayak.

"Aku tidak mengenal preman-preman itu. Mengenai Sungmin _Sunbae_, aku memang sering bertengkar dengannya. Aw! Sakit, _Saem_. Lebih lembut sedikit!"

"Apa sebabnya? Ck, aku baru menyentuhnya sedikit dan kau sudah mengeluh berlebihan."

"Sebabnya sepele, kami pernah menyukai orang yang sama. _Saem_! Ku bilang lebih lembut sedikit, kasar sekali!"

"Ya Tuhan! Aku hanya menekannya sedikit!"

Hening.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling beradu pandang. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dialog mereka barusan, entah telinga Donghae yang mesum atau memang dialog mereka sedikit ambigu? Donghae menggeleng pelan, ia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Eunhyuk dan kembali fokus mengobati luka-luka di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti tadi? Kau merasa ada yang salah dengan dialog kita barusan?"

"Tidak."

"Wah, kau benar-benar terlihat _hot_ dalam balutan piyama seperti ini."

Entah apa yang sudah merasuki Eunhyuk, dengan berani bocah itu mendorong Donghae hingga bersandar di sofa dan Eunhyuk langsung duduk di pangkuannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Eunhyuk memagut bibir Donghae dengan kasar. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memereteli kancing piyama Donghae dan saat semua sudah terbuka, Eunhyuk bersiap-siap di depan selangkangan Donghae untuk menyaksikan sesuatu yang menyembul dari balik celana piyama Donghae, lalu—

"_Saem_?"

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun."

"Apa?"

"Kau melamun!"

Oh _fuck_! Donghae memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak selagi mengobati luka di wajah Eunhyuk. Jarak wajah mereka sekarang tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter dan itu membuat pikiran Donghae semakin kacau saja. Donghae meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyadarkan kembali pikirannya yang kotor.

"Selesaikan sendiri! Aku mengantuk."

Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Apa yang Donghae pikirkan? Kenapa ia berpikiran hal-hal mesum tentang Eunhyuk? Sial! Benar-benar sial! Berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk hanya membuat pikirannya terkontaminasi! Donghae membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin lalu memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin. Selama menjadi guru, baru kali Donghae berpikiran mesum tentang muridnya sendiri. Setelah membasahi seluruh kepalanya dengan air, Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

_Ya tuhan, aku sudah gila! Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu dengan muridku?_

Pikiran-pikiran kotor tentang Eunhyuk belum juga menyingkir dari kepalanya, semakin ingin dilupakan, semakin jelas pula lamunan itu. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin membawa Eunhyuk pulang ke rumahnya adalah keputusan yang salah!

"_Saem_, aku tidur dimana? Kau tega membiarkan aku tidur di sofa?"

Ketukan pintu dan suara Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae bahwa ia belum memberitahu Eunhyuk dimana dia harus tidur. Dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu, Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan terpampanglah wajah manis Eunhyuk yang penuh luka.

"Kau tidur di sini dan aku di sofa. Selamat malam."

"Tunggu! Kenapa kita tidak tidur satu ranjang saja? Aku tidak keberatan."

Godaan apa lagi ini? Donghae mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk dengan pasrah seperti orang bodoh saat bocah bandel itu menarik lengannya dan membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku biasa tidur tanpa memakai atasan. Kau tidak keberatan kan, _Saem_?"

_Apa?_

_Tidak!_

_Kuatkan aku Tuhan!_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, bisa update cepet nih krn kebetulan saya ada waktu luang di kantor ^^ ini gak di edit, maaf kl ada typo *bow sampe nungging*<strong>

**Berkat review kalian yg selalu nyemangatin saya, saya jd semangat ngetiknya makasih banyak ya ^^ oh, ya welcome readers baru ^^ salam kenal~ semoga betah baca fanfic saya yg masih gini2 aja heheh ^^ buat readers lama...i love you you you lah pokoknya ^^ makasih dukungannya ^^**

**See ya next chapter ^^**

**Last, Review please? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	3. Behind The Story

**TEACHER**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**BAHASA VULGAR, TIDAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**I get scared when I wonder if this is love...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk menyeringai senang ketika melihat reaksi Donghae saat melihat dirinya membuka pakaian atasnya, tentu saja reaksinya akan seperti itu karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menolak pesona tubuh mulus Eunhyuk. Sejak awal Eunhyuk sudah merancanakan semua ini, ingat sumpahnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu? Eunhyuk akan menaklukan Donghae dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu dan sekarang Eunhyuk akan membuktikan kata-katanya.<p>

Perlahan Eunhyuk mulai naik ke tempat tidur milik Donghae yang cukup luas itu, ia sengaja memasang pose mengundang agar libido Donghae terpancing dan Eunhyuk sangat menantikan saat-saat telapak tangan Donghae yang menyentuh kulit tubuhnya dengan seduktif. Mendapatkan reaksi Donghae yang datar, Eunhyuk bersandar pada bantal dan memandangi Donghae sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya, memerintahkan Donghae agar segera naik ke tempat tidur karena Eunhyuk sudah sangat siap untuk di terkam.

"Apa kau selalu membuat orang menunggu?"

Kali ini Eunhyuk menyilangkan kakinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum menggoda saat Donghae mendekati tempat tidur dan perlahan mulai mengurung tubuh Eunhyuk dalam kungkungannya. Jantung Eunhyuk berdebar-debar, inilah saat-saat yang selalu ia tunggu.

"Selamat malam, bocah penggoda."

Setelah membisikan kalimatnya di telinga kanan Eunhyuk, Donghae berguling ke samping dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Eunhyuk tercengang luar biasa, sialan! Ia baru saja dikerjai oleh guru tampannya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak percaya, selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang menolaknya saat ia sudah berpose di ranjang. Donghae memang laki-laki sialan yang tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Membosankan!

"Kau yakin mau tidur di saat sesuatu di bawah bangun?"

"Diam dan tidur!"

"Oh, kau takut meniduri aku karena aku di bawah umur dan muridmu, begitu? Aku tidak masalah, setidaknya aku bisa menghisapnya agar tenang."

"Sekali lagi kau berkata kotor maka hukumanmu besok akan bertambah berat!"

Masih dalam balutan selimut, Donghae sama sekali tidak memandang Eunhyuk barang sedikitpun dan terus memunggunginya. Kesal karena terus diacuhkan, Eunhyuk menarik selimut yang digunakan Donghae sebagai tameng dan langsung menduduki perutnya begitu laki-laki bermata sendu itu berbalik dan menatapnya marah.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kurang dariku sehingga kau terus menolakku?"

"Apa kau selalu bertingkah murahan seperti ini? Tingkahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa kau seorang siswa! Kau bertingkah seperti ini hanya menunjukan betapa rendahnya kau sebagai siswa! Jika kau terus seperti ini, maka tidak ada pilihan bagiku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah!"

Hati Eunhyuk mencelos mendengar makian Donghae barusan. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan hingga membuat Eunhyuk lemas, ia bahkan diam saja saat Donghae mendorong tubuhnya agar menyingkir dari atas tubuh Donghae. Donghae membawa sebuah bantal kemudian pergi dari kamarnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih termangu, perlahan airmatanya mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan berdesakan keluar saat Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya. Biasanya Eunhyuk tidak secengeng ini, ia pernah menerima banyak makian dan hinaan tapi entah kenapa saat Donghae yang melakukannya ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk jantungnya. Rasanya bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat Siwon meninggalkannya.

Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk guling, ia menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya Eunhyuk menangis karena di maki orang lain, kemana rasa percaya dirinya? Kemana keberaniannya? Eunhyuk merasa bodoh dan sangat rendah saat Donghae mengatakan bahwa dirinya murahan. Apa ini? Biasanya Eunhyuk selalu tebal muka dan tidak pernah mendengarkan hinaan orang lain. Harga dirinya seperti jatuh ke dasar jurang saat Donghae menolaknya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa rendah, Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memakai pakiannya kembali. Setelah mengusap airmatanya dan membenahi penampilannya agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar Donghae dan mendapati laki-laki yang barusan menghinanya sedang berbaring di sofa dengan pandangan menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke asrama sekarang, _Saem_. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Donghae, dia hanya terus diam sambil memandangi langit-langit ruang tengah. Hingga pada saat Eunhyuk sampai ke pintu keluar dan baru menyentuh kenop pintu, barulah Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Eunhyuk.

"Sudah malam, tidak ada bus dan yang pasti aku tidak mau mengantarmu ke asrama malam-malam begini."

"Aku akan cari taksi."

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menyentuh kenop pintu tapi sebelum pintu benar-benar terbuka, Donghae menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya duduk di sofa. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Donghae bersikap kasar padanya. Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya, nyalinya tiba-tiba menciut saat mendapati wajah marah Donghae. _Shit_! Eunhyuk tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya! Bahkan pada waktu ia di sidang karena insiden merokok di toilet sekolah, ia tidak merasa setakut dan seciut ini.

"Dengarkan apa kata gurumu dan kembalilah ke kamar. Cepat tidur!"

Mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang kasar, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan kesal. Kenapa Eunhyuk harus menuruti semua kata-katanya? Bukankah tadi Donghae menolaknya dan memakinya? Untuk apa dia tetap mempertahankan Eunhyuk di rumahnya jika memang dia tidak berhasrat untuk menyentuh Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Aku akan pulang sekarang!"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan apa kata gurumu?"

"Aku pulang, permisi!"

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk yang akan melangkah pergi dengan sangat kasar. Tidak sengaja, kaki Eunhyuk tersandung kaki Donghae hingga membuatnya jatuh ke sofa dan tangannya refleks menarik lengan baju Donghae hingga Donghae ikut limbung dan berakhir menindih Eunhyuk di sofa.

"Aku bilang, tinggal lah di sini dan jangan membantah!"

"_Saem_, aku—"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae memotongnya dengan cara menempelkan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Eunhyuk yang tipis agar laki-laki manis itu bungkam. Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna, ia kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Donghae. Jantungnya berpacu tidak normal saat pandangan mereka beradu, rasa menggelitik itu kembali Eunhyuk rasakan. Rasa menggelitik yang menyenangkan.

"Masuklah ke kamar sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Donghae bangkit dari atas tubuh Eunhyuk dan langsung memunggungi Eunhyuk begitu tautan mereka terlepas. Dalam hati Eunhyuk bersorak gembira, hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk menaklukan guru sombong ini.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian, _Saem_."

"Bukan urusanku!"

Aneh tapi nyata, Eunhyuk merasa perasaannya seperti _roller coaster_ saat bersama Donghae. Sebentar Eunhyuk merasa kesal, sebentar Eunhyuk merasa canggung, sebentar Eunhyuk merasa senang dan sebentar Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini sungguh membuat Eunhyuk tertarik karena untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mampu membuat perasaan Eunhyuk naik dan turun dengan cepat seperti membalikan telapak tangan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur berhimpitan denganmu di sofa."

Tanpa berkata-berkata, Donghae bangkit dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan, sebenarnya yang orang dewasa di sini siapa? Donghae cepat sekali marah, seperti anak kecil.

_Ini malam pertamaku tidur di samping seseorang tanpa melakukan apapun..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Tepat pukul lima lewat tigapuluh menit, mata hazel Donghae otomatis terbuka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk bangun sepagi itu sebelum berangkat bekerja. Ada yang aneh dengan hari ini, semalam Donghae tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena makhluk di sebelahnya tidur tidak beraturan. Saat tidur Eunhyuk tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, tangan dan kakinya menyebrang kesana kemari! Kakinya terkadang menyebrang dan bertengger di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, entah itu kepala atau selangkangan Donghae yang jelas-jelas area paling berbahaya atau tangannya yang tiba-tiba meraba-raba Donghae secara sensual. Donghae heran, apa yang Eunhyuk impikan sampai seluruh tubuhnya terus berputar dan tidak memberi ruang sedikitpun untuk Donghae. Sudah tidur dalam keadaan tegang, sekarang malah harus menghadapi cara tidur Eunhyuk yang luar biasa itu. Ah, dan soal ciuman mereka di sofa! Sungguh, Donghae tidak bisa melupakan kejadian nista itu. Pikirannya pasti sudah tidak waras, bagaimana bisa Donghae mencium muridnya sendiri? Kalau bukan otaknya yang tidak waras, pasti sesuatu telah merasuki tubuhnya hingga mendorong Donghae untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada muridnya. Donghae memukul kepalanya pelan sambil terus berkomat-kamit mengucap sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Masih pantaskah Donghae di panggil guru setelah kejadian kemarin?<p>

"Pagi, _Saem_."

Setengah jam setelah Donghae bangun barulah Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mengenakan atasan. Tunggu, tanpa atasan? Donghae menelan roti panggangnya tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu saking kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi itu Donghae sedang duduk manis di meja makan dengan sepotong roti panggang dan kopi hangat, lalu tiba-tiba Eunhyuk muncul dihadapannya dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Ayolah, jangan begini! Donghae baru saja menenangkan jagoan kecilnya di kamar mandi dan sekarang seseorang mencoba membangunkannya lagi.

"Kemana pakaianmu?"

"Di kamar, entahlah aku lempar kemana."

Eunhyuk duduk di meja makan dan mengambil selembar roti tanpa mempedulikan wajah mendung Donghae. Bangun terlalu pagi membuat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merasa lapar berlebihan.

"Kau tidak punya selai strawberry? Aku tidak suka kacang."

"Sebaiknya jangan mengeluh, makan saja yang ada di meja makan."

"Tidak mau!"

Ulah muridnya yang satu ini benar-benar membuat Donghae naik darah. Bila ia harus lebih lama tinggal bersama Eunhyuk, mungkin dalam dua atau tiga tahun ke depan Donghae akan menderita tekanan darah tinggi dan masuk rumah sakit karena gangguan jiwa yang disertai tekanan darah tinggi. Donghae tidak tahan melihat Eunhyuk duduk di meja makannya tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang—hm—putih dan mulus. Donghae beranjak dari kursinya, ia mengambil jas yang akan ia pakai dan menyampirkannya di tubuh Eunhyuk. Setidaknya, dengan begitu tidak banyak yang bisa Donghae lihat.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa melihat orang makan di meja makan tanpa busana."

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti."

"Jangan mulai! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan segera mandi, aku menunggumu di mobil."

"Baiklah, _Saem_. Oh, semalam terima kasih ciumannya. Bibirmu lembut sekali."

_Fuck!_

Donghae menghela nafas panjang tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Eunhyuk yang terakhir, ia terus melangkah lurus menuju pintu keluar dan pura-pura tidak mendengar Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa, apapun yang dilakukan Eunhyuk selalu membuat pikirannya merasa terganggu. Sial! Pagi ini Donghae tidak sempat meminum kopi hangatnya gara-gara Eunhyuk yang duduk dihadapannya tanpa mengenakan atasan. Merasa tidak bisa beraktifitas tanpa secangkir kopi di pagi hari, Donghae mampir ke super market di depan gedung apartemennya sambil menunggu Eunhyuk. Niatnya hanya ingin membeli kopi instan saja tapi saat melewati rak penuh dengan selai, Donghae jadi teringat pada Eunhyuk. Donghae diam sejenak di rak selai sambil memperhatikan kaleng selai strawberry yang ada di tangannya.

_Haruskah aku membelinya?_

_Tapi kenapa? Aku 'kan tidak berancana mengundangnya ke rumah lagi._

"Sebaiknya tidak usah di beli."

Baru beberapa langkah beranjak dari rak selai, Donghae kembali lagi dan mengambil dua kaleng selai strawberry. Ini gila! Kenapa Donghae harus repot-repot membeli selai strawberry yang disukai Eunhyuk, muridnya yang bandelnya minta ampun itu.

"_Saem_, kau dari mana? Kupikir kau meninggalkan aku."

Saat sampai kembali ke _basement_, Donghae melihat Eunhyuk sedang bersandar di kap mobilnya sambil memainkan ujung jas miliknya yang di pakai Eunhyuk saat itu.

"Dimana pakaianmu? Kenapa masih memakai jasku?"

"Aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun! Apa jangan-jangan, kau menyembunyikan? Wah, kau maniak!"

Tidak segan-segan, Donghae menghadiahi Eunhyuk dengan pukulan mesra di kepalanya. Pagi-pagi sudah bicara melantur! Membuat orang emosi saja. Donghae masuk ke dalam mobil di susul oleh Eunhyuk yang masih memberengut setelah di pukul tadi. Tunggu sebentar, haruskah Donghae mengumpat lagi hari ini? Ya Tuhan, jasnya yang di pakai Eunhyuk itu tampak kebesaran dan meskipun sudah di kancing, dada dan sebagian perut Eunhyuk masih bisa dilihatnya. Pada dasarnya apapun yang dilakukan Eunhyuk memang selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau sudah minum?"

"Hm? Sudah, segelas air putih."

"Minumlah, aku tidak yakin kau suka rasa apa tapi karena kau tadi merengek ingin selai strawberry aku membelikan susu strawberry untukmu."

"Wah, terima kasih!"

Donghae menyunggingkan senyumnya samar-samar, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Eunhyuk sepolos itu. Biasanya Eunhyuk selalu menunjukan wajah—sok—_sexy_nya jadi ini hal baru untuk Donghae.

"Biasanya kau sarapan apa di asrama?"

"Biasanya aku tidak sarapan karena selalu kesiangan bangun."

"Kebiasaanmu buruk sekali! Ambil ini dan simpan di kamarmu, kalau kesiangan bangun dan melewatkan jam sarapan di asrama kau bisa memakan ini di kamar bersama temanmu."

Canggung memang, tapi pada akhirnya Donghae memberikan kantong keresek berisi roti dan selai strawberry yang ia beli di super market tadi pada Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih, _Saem_."

Senyum Donghae kali ini menjadi lebih jelas, sudut bibirnya tertarik otomatis saat melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar sampai menunjukan gusinya.

_Manis sekali..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Tepat sebulan Donghae mengajar di Empire dan sebulan pula Eunhyuk telah menjalani hukumannya dengan menjadi petugas kebersihan asrama. Setiap harinya sebelum berangkat dan sepulang sekolah, Eunhyuk di wajibkan untuk membuang sampah dari asrama A sampai C juga membersihkan toilet sekolah di jam istirahat. Selain menjalani hukuman di sekolah, hak Eunhyuk untuk keluar asrama di akhir pekan juga di cabut. Saat akhir pekan tiba, Eunhyuk harus tetap membersihkan asrama dan tidak bisa pulang ke rumah seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Mau tidak mau, Eunhyuk harus menjalani hukuman ini sebagai ganti karena Eunhyuk tidak mau di skors dan tidak mau memberikan surat panggilan pada orangtuanya. Eunhyuk memohon-mohon pada Donghae bahkan sampai meraung-raung tidak jelas di ruangan Donghae, membuat Donghae malu saja! Karena Eunhyuk terus mengganggunya dengan rengekan dan raungan yang tidak jelas, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menghukum Eunhyuk dengan cara menjadikannya petugas kebersihan sekolah dengan resiko ia mendapat surat peringatan dari kepala sekolah karena memberi keringanan pada siswa yang seharusnya mendapatkan hukuman skorsing. Tidak lupa, Donghae juga selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Eunhyuk kapanpun dan dimanapun, setiap malam sebelum kembali ke rumah Donghae selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke asrama A untuk memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah tidur dan tidak akan kabur kemanapun. Melelahkan, tapi demi reputasinya sebagai wali kelas dan demi mengembalikan Eunhyuk ke jalan yang benar Donghae rela melakukan apapun. Targetnya saat ini hanyalah, menjadi guru tetap di Empire.<p>

Entah memang Donghae yang sial atau Eunhyuk yang membuatnya sial tapi saat pindah ke kemari, Donghae sering sekali mendapatkan masalah karena Eunhyuk. Contohnya surat peringatan dari kepala sekolah sebulan yang lalu, itu pertama kalinya Donghae mendapat surat peringatan seperti itu. Donghae tidak yakin, apakah karirnya sebagai guru akan mulus atau tidak dengan hadirnya Eunhyuk di dalam kehidupannya.

"Ada apa _Saem_ memanggilku? Aku masih harus membersihkan toilet."

Di tengah-tengah tugas membersihkan toilet, tiba-tiba Donghae memanggilnya ke atap dan mau tidak mau Eunhyuk harus menunda pekerjaannya untuk menemui Donghae di atap. Sebenarnya, ia malas naik ke atap di saat seluruh tubuhnya lelah dan pegal karena hukuman yang—menurut Eunhyuk—tidak manusiawi ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau di bantah bisa-bisa hukumannya bertambah lagi.

"Kau belum makan siang 'kan?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Eunhyuk melewatkan makan siangnya karena hukumannya benar-benar membuatnya sibuk, sehingga Eunhyuk terkadang melupakan jam makan siang.

"Makan ini."

Melihat roti dan sekotak susu strawberry dihadapannya, membuat Eunhyuk merasa bahagia luar biasa! Tidak di sangka, hal sekecil ini bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Eunhyuk menerima roti dan susu strawberry dari Donghae lalu memakannya dengan lahap, seperti orang kelaparan. _Well_, sebenarnya Eunhyuk memang kelaparan dan Donghae memanggilnya di saat yang tepat.

"Enak sekali."

"Makan pelan-pelan. Hari ini hari terakhirmu menjalani hukuman, 'kan? Bagaimana? Jera? Kalau kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, hukumanmu akan lebih berat dari ini. Oh, karena hukumanmu sudah selesai, malam ini juga kau harus mulai belajar _private_ denganku. Kau harus mau karena aku sudah mempertaruhkan karirku sebagai guru hanya demi menutupi kesalahanmu."

Mulai lagi membahas soal belajar. Eunhyuk memberengut tidak suka, di dunia ini belajar adalah hal yang paling di benci Eunhyuk. Belajar itu membosankan, sudah belajar di kelas dan sekarang harus belajar pula sepulang sekolah. Waktunya akan habis oleh belajar, lalu bagaimana caranya Eunhyuk bisa ke bar kalau setiap hari waktunya dihabiskan dengan belajar dan belajar.

"Kupikir setelah sebulan berlalu kau akan melupakan soal belajar _private_ itu."

"Dalam beberapa bulan kau akan ujian kenaikan kelas dan aku ingin nilai-nilaimu sempurna. Kinerjaku di lihat dari bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu kembali berprestasi, jadi bantulah aku kali ini."

"Caranya minta bantuan itu bukan begitu, _Saem_."

"Jangan mulai, Eunhyuk. Lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu dan sepulang sekolah nanti, tunggu aku di depan gerbang sekolah. Kalau kau berani kabur, kau tahu akibatnya!"

Sebulan berlalu tapi kelakuan Eunhyuk belum juga berubah, meskipun sudah di hukum dan dimarahi tapi kapanpun ada kesempatan berdua dengan Donghae, ia pasti berusaha menggodanya. Tatapan matanya saat menggoda masih sama seperti saat pertama kali Donghae melihatnya, terkesan binal tapi seperti ada luka di balik tatapan itu.

"Mengancam terus! Aku bukan bocah kecil yang harus kau beritahu sampai berkali-kali! Permisi!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat Eunhyuk yang melangkah menjauh darinya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, katanya bukan bocah kecil tapi kelakuannya menunjukan bahwa dia memang masih kecil. Sudah pukul satu lewat dan itu artinya Donghae harus kembali ke ruangannya untuk memeriksa jadwal mengajarnya, kalau tidak salah Donghae ada jadwal mengajar di kelas 2-1 hari ini. Kelas si jenius Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin yang terkenal di kalangan siswa lainnya karena prestasinya yang selalu menjadi juara kelas.

"Lee _Sonsaengnim_."

"Oh, ada apa Lee Sungmin?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Alis Donghae bertaut, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mengajaknya bicara. Beberapa kali Donghae bertemu Sungmin di koridor tapi baru kali ini laki-laki manis itu mengajaknya bicara serius. Donghae mengangguk pelan sambil mengikuti langkah Sungmin menuju kantin sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi karena sebagian murid sudah kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Duduklah dulu."

Donghae mengangguk, ia mengambil tempat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Apakah _Saem_ ada hubungan khusus dengan Eunhyuk?"

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di atap. Sebenarnya, kalian punya hubungan macam apa?"

Pertanyaan yang menurut Donghae tidak sopan dan tidak pantas ditanyakan seorang murid pada gurunya, tapi meskipun begitu Donghae tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tanpa tahu akan kemana pembicaraan ini selanjutnya.

"Hanya hubungan antara wali kelas dan muridnya. Kami menghabiskan waktu di atap untuk berkonsultasi."

Sungmin melipat tangannya di dada lalu berdecak, "Aneh sekali, pelacur macam dia tidak melakukan apa-apa bersama seseorang di atap. Biasanya, dia orang mudah membuka paha untuk orang lain yang busa membayarnya mahal."

"Kau seorang siswa, Lee Sungmin. Jaga cara bicaramu. Aku tahu kau punya masalah dengan Eunhyuk, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berbicara seperti itu tentangnya!"

"Melihatmu membelanya seperti ini, sepertinya kau sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Dia itu penggoda dan kau harus berhati-hati padanya, hampir semua laki-laki pernah menyentuhnya."

Pembicaraan ini semakin serius, tidak dapat Donghae pungkiri dirinya merasa penasaran dengan semua yang dikatakan Sungmin. Ada kalanya Donghae merasa tidak suka ketika orang lain membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentang Eunhyuk, seperti hari ini misalnya. Ketika Sungmin menyebut Eunhyuk dengan sebutan pelacur, Donghae ingin sekali menampar anak itu. Sayangnya, kekerasan di larang di sekolah.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dan Eunhyuk sampai kau berani mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, kau tidak akan percaya padaku. Jadi sebaiknya kau ikuti saja dia saat malam hari, biasanya dia keluar malam-malam dari asrama. Awalnya aku tidak ada masalah dengannya, kami bahkan berteman baik sebelum masalah ini terjadi. Yang membuat aku sangat membencinya adalah karena apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan kekasihku dulu, dia menggoda kekasihku lalu tidur bersamanya! Jalang murahan."

Hati Donghae mendidih mendengar setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Meskipun Eunhyuk memang suka menggodanya, tapi ia tidak suka mendengar orang lain memaki Eunhyuk dengan kata-kata hinaan seperti itu. Donghae akui, Eunhyuk memang selalu bertingkah seperti seorang murahan yang menjajakan diri tapi mendengar orang lain mengatai Eunhyuk seperti itu, membuat emosi Donghae naik.

"Hentikan! Kalau kau meneruskan semua ini, aku akan melaporkan semua ini pada wali kelasmu. Cara bicaramu sama sekali tidak sopan, Lee Sungmin!"

"Setelah kau tahu bagaimana Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya kau akan berterimakasih padaku, _Saem_."

Nafas Donghae memburu tidak beraturan bahkan setelah Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya, hati Donghae masih tetap terasa mendidih. Dalam diam, Donghae masih berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata Sungmin barusan. Apakah semua itu benar atau hanya bualan Sungmin semata, Donghae tidak tahu. Meskipun hatinya takut apa yang dikatakan Sungmin adalah sebuah kenyataan, tapi ia tetap harus tenang dan memastikan semua itu dengan cara bertanya langsung pada Eunhyuk.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika ternyata semua itu memang benar?_

.

.

* * *

><p>Masih dengan tugas yang sama, yaitu membuang sampah. Eunhyuk menyusuri seluruh koridor asrama untuk memastikan seluruh tempat sampah sudah kosong dan bersih. Hukuman ini sungguh membuatnya lelah sampai hampir mati rasanya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada kantong sampah yang tertinggal di koridor, Eunhyuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri sebelum datang menemui Donghae di parkiran nanti. Akhir-akhir ini kegiatannya hanya membersihkan sampah dan toilet sampai sore, Eunhyuk tidak punya waktu datang ke bar karena tubuhnya tidak punya energi lebih untuk memanjat benteng. Rasanya bosan sekali setiap hari hanya berdiam diri di kamar asrama dan melihat Junsu yang selalu membaca buku atau sesekali berbicara dengan Yoochun di telepon membahas hal-hal yang menurut Eunhyuk tidak menarik sama sekali.<p>

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Junsu berbicara dengan Yoochun lewat telepon. Sebenarnya kamar mereka hanya berbeda satu koridor saja, tapi gaya mereka ketika berbicara di telepon seperti sepasang kekasih yang terpisahkan oleh samudra. Berlebihan! Mendengar suara Junsu yang—menurutnya—sedikit menjijikan, Eunhyuk memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja belajarnya untuk ia bawa ke rumah Donghae nanti.

"Benarkah? Kim Jungmo _Sunbae-nim_ akan datang untuk melihat turnamen sepak bola di sekolah kita bulan depan? Wah, hebat sekali!"

Jantung Eunhyuk seolah berhenti ketika mendengar Junsu menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinga Eunhyuk. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, Eunhyuk yang tadi tidak peduli dengan percakapan Junsu dan kekasihnya itu langsung memasang telinganya untuk menangkap semua percakapan Junsu yang membawa-bawa nama seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

_Kim Jungmo?_

Eunhyuk yakin, Junsu menyebutkan nama Jungmo barusan. Nama yang pernah terukir indah dihatinya. Nama yang dulu selalu Eunhyuk sebut dengan perasaan gembira. Eunhyuk tertunduk lesu di meja belajarnya, ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian setahun yang lalu saat Jungmo meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kejadian yang mengawali kehancuran Eunhyuk.

Dulu, Eunhyuk adalah siswa yang suka berkelahi. Sejak sekolah menengah pertama, Eunhyuk selalu bolak-balik kantor polisi karena berkelahi dan kadang ketahuan merokok di jalan. Bukan tanpa alasan Eunhyuk seperti itu, ia lelah dengan hidupnya yang selalu di atur dan terlalu diperhatikan oleh orangtuanya. Aturan dan perhatian orangtuanya yang berlebihan hanya membuat Eunhyuk merasa tercekik dan sulit bergerak. Hanya karena Eunhyuk anak laki-laki satu-satunya di rumah, orangtuanya selalu melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab perusahaan padanya padahal Eunhyuk masih remaja dan belum mengerti masalah seperti itu. Selain harus menghadapi orangtuanya yang berlebihan, Eunhyuk juga harus menghadapi kakak perempuannya yang selalu menyalahkan kehadirannya di rumah. Kakaknya selalu berkata bahwa kehadiran Eunhyuk adalah sebuah kesalahan dan tidak seharusnya ia lahir karena dengan hadirnya Eunhyuk, membuat kakaknya tampak tidak berguna di keluarga. Memangnya siapa yang minta dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Kenapa kakaknya selalu memojokannya seperti ini? Apa salahnya? Keadaan rumah yang seperti itu hanya membuat Eunhyuk frustasi dan akhirnya memberontak dengan cara memukuli orang untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Ketika memasuki sekolah menengah atas, keadaan Eunhyuk sedikit berubah. Orangtuanya mendaftarkan Eunhyuk di sekolah khusus laki-laki yang mengharuskan para siswanya tinggal di asrama, hal baik untuk Eunhyuk karena dengan begitu ia bisa jauh dari keluarga yang selalu memberinya tekanan.

Saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah, teman yang dimiliki Eunhyuk hanyalah Sungmin yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sejak mereka berdua masih anak-anak. Sebelum berkonflik seperti sekarang, sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah teman baik. Masalah berawal ketika Sungmin mengenalkannya pada sosok yang katanya disukai oleh Sungmin pada saat itu. Sungmin mengenalkan Eunhyuk pada Kim Jungmo si ketua klub sepak bola yang sangat berkharisma, lebih dari itu Sungmin juga mengajak Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke tim sepak bola agar bisa satu tim dengannya. Tanpa berpikiran yang macam-macam Eunhyuk langsung menerima tawaran Sungmin, toh memang sejak kecil Eunhyuk suka olah raga sepak bola. Di samping itu, Eunhyuk berharap bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk lamanya dengan ikut ke klub sepak bola yang sebenarnya ia minati juga.

Tidak di sangka, setelah sebulan bersekolah di Empire dan mengikuti kegiatan di klub sepak bola, Jungmo yang menjadi incaran Sungmin justru menyatakan cinta pada Eunhyuk. Sejujurnya, Eunhyuk merasa tidak enak pada Sungmin yang notabene adalah sahabatnya tapi perasaannya pada Jungmo juga tidak bisa di bendung. Selama sebulan mengenal Jungmo, Eunhyuk menemukan hal-hal baru dan perlakuan Jungmo yang lembut membuat Eunhyuk terbuai. Selain itu, Jungmo juga bisa mengalihkan dunia Eunhyuk yang tadinya gelap menjadi sedikit bercahaya. Tidak ada lagi Eunhyuk yang suka merokok atau berkelahi, yang ada hanya Eunhyuk yang selalu merasa gembira dan bahagia saat bersama Jungmo.

"_Jadilah kekasihku, maka aku akan membahagiakanmu."_

Masih terekam dengan jelas diingatan Eunhyuk bagaimana cara Jungmo menyatakan cintanya. Kata-kata singkat namun manis itu, sukses membuat Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Jungmo adalah cinta pertamanya dan Jungmo jugalah orang pertama yang menyentuhnya. Ucapan Jungmo soal membuatnya bahagia memang terbukti bukan bualan semata, selama menjadi kekasihnya Eunhyuk hanya tahu bahagia. Meskipun pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin tidak dapat terelakan, tapi Eunhyuk juga tidak bisa melepaskan Jungmo begitu saja karena rasa cintanya pada Jungmo telah membutakannya, bahkan ketika Sungmin menyeretnya keluar dari kamar asramanya dan memukulinya dihadapan semua orang, Eunhyuk tetap bertahan dan dengan berani ia mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jungmo.

Hari-hari bahagia bersama Jungmo ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Saat Eunhyuk kembali berkonflik dengan keluarganya, kebiasaan buruknya kembali lagi. Eunhyuk merokok di toilet sekolah dan orang pertama yang memergokinya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Belum sempat Eunhyuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya, Jungmo sudah main tangan. Jungmo menampar Eunhyuk tanpa sadar dan adu mulut di antara mereka pun semakin memanas sampai akhirnya Jungmo pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di toilet. Selama sendirian di toilet Eunhyuk berpikir, mungkin Jungmo hanya tidak suka melihatnya merokok itu sebabnya dia marah dan menamparnya. Memang tidak seharusnya Eunhyuk mengulangi kebiasaan buruknya, seharusnya Eunhyuk menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Jungmo dan bukannya merokok seperti tadi. Sudah berulang kali Jungmo meminta Eunhyuk agar terbuka padanya dan menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Jungmo, tapi entahlah rasanya sulit sekali terbuka pada Jungmo.

Eunhyuk mencari Jungmo ke atap, tempat dimana Jungmo selalu menghabiskan waktu saat ia merasa penat dengan maksud minta maaf dan menjelaskan keadaan keluarganya yang sebenarnya dengan harapan Jungmo mau mengerti dan mau memaafkannya. Tapi begitu sampai di atap, Eunhyuk langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk minta maaf karena mungkin kata maaf itu sendiri sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Eunhyuk melihat Jungmo sedang bercumbu dengan Sungmin. Ternyata kata cinta yang dikatakan Jungmo hanya manis di awal saja.

_Hanya akan membuat bahagia? Omong kosong! _

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa melamun?"

Suara Junsu menarik alam bawah sadar Eunhyuk kembali, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Ingatan tentang Jungmo sedikit membuatnya sakit kepala, sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak bisa datang ke rumah Donghae untuk belajar.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja."

"Jungmo _Sunbae_ akan datang ke turnamen bulan depan, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa peduliku? Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku. Bukankah kau mau pulang? Kenapa tidak bersiap-siap?"

"Kalau kau memang tidak apa-apa, aku akan berangkat sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Eunhyuk berdecih, "Hari senin kita akan bertemu lagi, jangan bertingkah seolah kita akan berpisah jauh! Idiot!"

Setelah marah-marah tidak jelas pada Junsu, Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak sambil menyelami isi hatinya sendiri. Benarkah ia tidak peduli? Lalu kenapa hatinya berdenyut ketika nama yang pernah menghiasi harinya itu kembali di sebut.

_Aku tidak ingin peduli padanya lagi...tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan ketika hati ini terus memanggil namanya seperti orang gila._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa pantas kau berkata-kata kasar seperti itu dihadapan seorang guru? Dewasalah Lee Sungmin! Hentikan pertengkaranmu dengan Eunhyuk! Tingkah semakin tidak masuk akal!"<p>

Sungmin menunduk, ia tidak suka saat kekasihnya membentaknya seperti itu. Ternyata saat ia berbicara dengan Donghae tadi, Kyuhyun ada di sana memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin dimarahi oleh kekasih lebih mudanya itu. Meskipun Sungmin tahu ia bersalah, tapi ia tidak suka disalahkan seperti ini, terlebih oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang seharusnya selalu membelanya dalam keadaan apapun. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun mengerti, semua ini ia lakukan karena sakit hatinya belum terbalaskan. Seharusnya Kyuhyun paham bagaimana perasaan Sungmin sekarang, ia telah dikhianati oleh teman terbaiknya dan tidak semudah itu rasa sakit hatinya terobati.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Justru karena aku sangat mengerti dirimu, makanya aku seperti ini! Dewasalah sedikit, Sungmin. Biarkan masa lalu berlalu dan tertinggal di belakangmu. Lagi pula, sejak awal yang salah itu kau! Apa? Eunhyuk merebut kekasihmu? Kau yang telah merebut Jungmo _Sunbae_ darinya! Sadarlah dan berhenti memutar balikan fakta!"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Suara Sungmin bergetar menahan tangis, ia takut sekali saat Kyuhyun membentaknya tapi ia juga merasa jengkel ketika Kyuhyun menyinggung soal Jungmo.

"Apakah aku saja tidak cukup bagimu? Haruskah kau terus dibayang-bayangi oleh masa lalu? Kalau kau memang tidak bisa melupakan Jungmo _Sunbae_, maka lepaskan aku dan sudahi hubungan ini. Aku selalu bertahan untukmu tapi kau selalu menghempaskan perasaanku, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi padamu."

Hati Sungmin mencelos, nyawanya seperti baru di cabut paksa dari tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Tidak! Bukan ini yang Sungmin inginkan. Sungmin akui dirinya memang salah, tapi semua yang ia lakukan hanya demi membalaskan rasa sakit hatinya dan tidak bermaksud menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Jangan seperti ini, Kyu."

"Kau yang jangan seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin yang mencoba menahannya agar tidak pergi, ia melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini duduk di lantai tidak berdaya. Seberapa keraspun Sungmin memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming dan terus melangkah menjauhinya. Airmata Sungmin turun membasahi kedua pipinya, bahkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada saat ia di tolak Jungmo dulu.

Dulu saat Sungmin masih duduk di bangku kelas dua, ia menyukai kakak kelasnya Kim Jungmo. Selain pintar berolahraga, dia juga piawai memainkan gitar. Pesonanya saat memetik gitar, membuat hati Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin yang kala itu masih bersahabat dengan Eunhyuk langsung menceritakan semua isi hatinya tentang Jungmo pada Eunhyuk tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semua berjalan seperti seharusnya, mereka berteman dan bermain bersama sampai suatu saat Sungmin memergoki Jungmo sedang menyatakan cinta pada Eunhyuk di depan kamar asrama Eunhyuk dan di depan matanya pula mereka berciuman lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk. Tidak usah dijelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar karena hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Sungmin marah dan ia sangat kecewa pada Eunhyuk, ia menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai sahabatnya tapi akhirnya ia malah di tusuk dari belakang. Dengan perasaan berkabut amarah, Sungmin mendatangi kamar Eunhyuk lalu menyeretnya keluar dan memukulinya hingga babak belur. Tidak ada lagi rasa kasihan dihatinya, ia hanya merasakan marah dan kecewa pada Eunhyuk. Apa yang membuat Sungmin semakin membenci Eunhyuk adalah saat Jungmo menamparnya dan memeluk Eunhyuk seolah Eunhyuk adalah benda yang paling berharga, bahkan Jungmo juga memakinya di depan semua orang.

"_Kau tidak pantas di sebut manusia, Lee Sungmin!"_

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sungmin. Sebegitu berharganya Eunhyuk bagi Jungmo hingga tidak ada lagi tempat untuk Sungmin di hatinya. Di saat Sungmin kacau dan terpuruk, Cho Kyuhyun datang memberinya sapu tangan untuk menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. Klasik, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Laki-laki berwajah stoic itu datang menghampiri Sungmin dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan tanpa sepatah katapun. Dengan wajah yang datar, Kyuhyun mengobati luka di sudut bibir Sungmin dengan telaten.

"_Laki-laki manis sepertimu tidak pantas terluka."_

Begitu katanya. Hati Sungmin luluh hanya dengan satu kalimat yang di utarakan Kyuhyun padanya. Hubungan mereka yang awalnya hanya sekedar _Sunbae-Hoobae_ berlanjut menjadi ikatan pertemanan dan beberapa bulan kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Meskipun sudah resmi menjalani hubungan dengan Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin belum juga bisa melupakan sosok Kim Jungmo. Setiap kali ia melihat Jungmo bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk, hatinya geram dan ia merasa cemburu! Suatu saat, Sungmin tidak sengaja melihat Eunhyuk bertengkar hebat dengan Jungmo do toilet sekolah. Setelah menampar Eunhyuk, Jungmo naik ke atap dan Sungmin sengaja mengikutinya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka. Dengan segala bujuk rayu Sungmin, Jungmo yang saat itu sedang kalut berakhir dengan menyetubuhi Sungmin di atap. Tentu saja saat itu Sungmin tidak tahu Eunhyuk sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dan pertengkaran mereka semakin menjadi-jadi setelah kejadian itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bangunlah."

Kim Ryeowook, teman satu kamar Sungmin yang juga teman baiknya datang terburu-buru ke kantin setelah menerima laporan dari beberapa siswa yang katanya melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertengkar di kantin. Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu mendesah pelan saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang masih terduduk di lantai, selalu saja seperti ini. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Ryeowook melihat Sungmin bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan Sungmin yang menangis tidak jelas. Ryeowook membantu Sungmin berdiri kemudian membawanya duduk di kursi terdekat, jemarinya mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin yang masih terisak itu.

"Karena masalah yang sama lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Hentikan pertengkaranmu dengan Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk sudah tidak bersama Jungmo lagi dan kau sudah mempunyai Kyuhyun. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan Kyuhyun."

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kyuhyun meninggalkanku, dia bilang sudah tidak tahan lagi denganku."

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tahan dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini? Kekasih mana yang akan tahan melihat kekasihnya terus terperangkap dalam masa lalu? Sekarang kau baru menyadarinya? Kau memang bodoh!"

"Aku mencintainya, sungguh aku mencintainya."

Sekarang setelah semuanya terjadi dan Kyuhyun meninggalkannya barulah Sungmin sadar, apa yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia dan hanya meninggalkan luka untuk orang yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus. Menangis pun percuma, Kyuhyun sudah pergi dan Sungmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali padanya.

_Jangan pergi...aku mohon._

.

.

* * *

><p>Hati Kyuhyun hancur, rasanya sesak dan sulit sekali bernafas ketika ia mengingat kejadian di kantin beberapa jam yang lalu. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi, ia menyayangi dan mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus. Tapi meskipun seluruh cintanya telah diberikan pada Sungmin, tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin memandang ke arahnya dengan lurus. Hatinya tertutup oleh kabut dendam hingga membuatnya buta dan tidak bisa melihat ketulusan Kyuhyun dengan benar, yang Sungmin pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara membalaskan dendamnya pada Eunhyuk. Sungmin terlalu sibuk mengurusi dendamnya dan tidak punya waktu lebih untuk sekedar merasakan ketulusan Kyuhyun, hampir setahun Kyuhyun bertahan untuk Sungmin dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sungmin yang tidak pernah menghargai perasaannya dan malah sibuk mengurusi dendam di masa lalu, yang Kyuhyun heran adalah kenapa Sungmin harus begitu peduli pada masa lalunya sementara di sini ada Kyuhyun yang selalu ada bersamanya.<p>

_Apa sebegitu berartinya Kim Jungmo untukmu hingga kau tidak bisa menyisihkan sedikit ruang di hatimu untukku?_

"Ku dengar kau bertengkar dengan Sungmin _Sunbae_, benarkah? Apa kali ini parah? Ada banyak siswa yang membicarakan kalian dan mereka bilang kalian sudah putus. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Selalu saja seperti ini. Kapanpun Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan Sungmin, berita akan menyebar begitu cepat. Resiko menjadi siswa terkenal. Kyuhyun beranjak dari meja belajarnya, ia menghampiri Changmin ke sofa dan mengambil kaleng jus jeruk dari tangan Changmin. Di saat seperti ini, berbicara dengan Changmin adalah solusi terbaik. Setidaknya, bicara dengan Changmin bisa mengurangi rasa sesak di hatinya.

"Sungmin benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa berpikir dewasa. Tadi siang aku melihatnya bicara dengan wali kelas Eunhyuk, Sungmin berbicara seolah-olah Eunhyuk adalah jalang yang telah merebut kekasihnya. Dia membuat Eunhyuk terlihat buruk di mata wali kelasnya."

"Ini pertengkaran mereka, tidak seharusnya kita ikut campur."

Kyuhyun meremat kales jus jeruk di tangannya, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak usah ikut campur katanya? Omong kosong! Sungmin adalah kekasihnya dan Kyuhyun berhak menghentikan Sungmin dari semua kegilaan ini!

"Dengar Chwang, dia kekasihku. Apa kau pikir aku harus diam saja saat kekasihku terus terjebak dalam masa lalu dan terus mengurusi dendam masa lalunya sementara dia sudah punya aku. Aku tidak menuntut apapun darinya, aku hanya ingin dia melihat ke arahku dan merasakan ketulusanku padanya. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud ikut campur masalahnya, tapi masalah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk telah menyeretku dan membuat cintaku pada Sungmin tampak sia-sia!"

Mendengar curahan hati Kyuhyun yang menggebu-gebu, Changmin hanya bisa terdiam. Changmin mengenal Kyuhyun sejak sekolah dasar, jadi ia tahu kapan harus bicara dan kapan harus diam. Menghadapi Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi tidak semudah kelihatannya, dia memang laki-laki yang biasanya tenang dan datar tapi saat menyangkut Sungmin, emosinya selalu meledak-ledak dan tidak terkendali.

"Jadi sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin Sungmin menyesali perbuatannya, aku ingin dia menyadari bahwa kehadiranku di hidupnya juga penting. Tidak seharusnya dia terus hidup di masa lalu."

"Kau merasa dirimu dewasa? Dengan begini kau sama sekali tidak dewasa. Kalau kau ingin membuatnya mengerti dan menyadari ketulusanmu, bicarakan baik-baik semua ini dengannya. Bila perlu kau ajak Eunhyuk sekalian agar duduk perkaranya jelas dan tidak ada lagi pertengkaran di antara kalian, ku dengar Sungmin _Sunbae_ dan Eunhyuk dulunya teman baik. Ada baiknya kalau kau menjadi penengah dalam masalah ini, dengan begitu masalahmu dengan Sungmin juga akan selesai. Menghadapi Sungmin _Sunbae_ yang keras kepala harus dengan kesabaran, jika kalian sama-sama keras kepala yang ada masalah ini tidak akan berakhir."

Kyuhyun diam sejenak untuk meresapi kata-kata Changmin, ia pikir memang seharusnya masalah ini di bicarakan lebih awal dan tidak membiarkannya berlarut-larut seperti ini. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan cerita dari sisi Sungmin dan tidak pernah mendengar cerita dari sisi Eunhyuk, yang Kyuhyun tahu hanyalah soal mereka yang berebut Jungmo dan akhirnya salah paham. Pernah sekali Kyuhyun mendengar dari Junsu, katanya setelah putus dari Jungmo, Eunhyuk sangat frustasi dan pergi ke bar untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya. Kabarnya, putusnya Jungmo dan Eunhyuk itu dikarenakan Eunhyuk yang kepergok merokok di toilet sekolah. Cerita jelasnya Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu, hanya sebatas itu yang ia tahu. Mungkin Changmin benar, ia harus membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk bersama agar masalah ini selesai dan tidak ada lagi pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Sudah kau putuskan mau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membuat mereka duduk bersama."

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara ketukan pintu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dan Changmin, mereka melirik ke arah pintu bersamaan kemudian bertukar pandang. Changmin menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun agar membuka pintu.

"Ada apa kemari?"

Changmin menyikut lengan Kyuhyun, tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada seketus itu pada kekasihnya.

"Kalian bicaralah di sini, kalau ada apa-apa aku ada di kamar Minho."

Sepeninggal Changmin, suasana di kamar Kyuhyun menjadi sangat canggung. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan, begitupun dengan Sungmin yang masih tampak ragu mau mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah larut."

Sungmin buru-buru memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa. Tidak, kali ini Sungmin tidak boleh kehilangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sadar, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus, meski Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin hanya setengah hati mencintainya, Kyuhyun tetap berada di sisi Sungmin dan terus mendukungnya. Apa pantas Sungmin memperlakukan orang yang telah mencintainya dengan buruk?

"Aku minta maaf. Jangan begini, Kyu. Aku mohon."

Masih dalam suasana hati yang panas, Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhan Sungmin dan kembali duduk di sofa tanpa melirik Sungmin sedikitpun. Kyuhyun ingin memaafkan Sungmin tapi ketika ia mengingat apa yang telah Sungmin lakukan padanya, membuat hatinya emosi.

"Untuk apa minta maaf kalau pada akhirnya kau tetap memikirkan Kim Jungmo dan tidak pernah melihat ke arahku."

Hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit mendengar nada dingin Kyuhyun. Biasanya, Kyuhyun akan berkata lembut padanya tapi kali ini Kyuhyun berkata dingin bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin merasa ketakutan kehilangan Kyuhyun, selama ini selalu Kyuhyun yang mengejar cintanya dan di saat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, Sungmin takut dan akhirnya sadar ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun di sisinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh! Aku hanya tidak tahu cara menyampaikannya dengan benar. Maafkan aku."

Sekali lagi Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih membelakanginya dan menangis tersedu di punggung Kyuhyun, membuat kaos putih Kyuhyun basah karena lelehan airmatanya. Melihat Sungmin yang terus menangis tersedu-sedu, Kyuhyun melunak dan akhirnya mau berbalik untuk menatap Sungmin. Jemarinya mengusap pipi tembam Sungmin, menghapus jejak airmata yang mengalir di pipi putih yang selalu Kyuhyun kecupi setiap paginya. Sungmin menangis sampai hidung dan matanya merah, bahkan bibirnya juga ikut merah karena digigiti terus-menerus.

"Sudah gendut, malah menangis seperti ini. Lihat dirimu, kau jadi terlihat seperti babi berwarna merah muda. Jelek sekali!"

Tangis Sungmin semakin menjadi, kali ini bukan karena Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya tapi karena Kyuhyun yang justru menyinggung berat badannya di saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa harus babi? Aku suka kelinci! Kedengarannya lebih manis! Kau jahat!

Merasa kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan kekasih manisnya, Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dan menelan semua kata-kata Sungmin sambil terus memagut bibir merah itu. Ciuman Kyuhyun naik ke mata Sungmin yang masih mengalirkan airmata, kemudian turun kembali ke pipi Sungmin dan berakhir di bibir merah Sungmin. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam lagi karena Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Sungmin bahkan ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya agar berbaring di sofa, Sungmin diam dan pasrah.

"Berhenti menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat airmatamu!"

Jemari Kyuhyun menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos merah muda Sungmin, ia meraba seluruh lekuk tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pagutannya. Sungmin menarik kaos putih Kyuhyun, hingga terpampanglah tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun yang hampir sama putih dengannya.

"Masih selalu agresif."

Kyuhyun berkomentar di tengah cumbuannya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum berbahaya. Kalau sudah begini, itu artinya Changmin harus rela berdesak-desakan di kamar Minho dan Taemin. Sungmin melenguh manja ketika Kyuhyun menarik celana pendeknya dan menyentuh miliknya yang sudah menegang sejak Kyuhyun mencumbui bagian atas tubuhnya.

"_Ngh_—jangan hanya di pegang. Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun menarik seluruh celana pendek Sungmin dan langsung menghisap milik Sungmin, membuat Sungmin melengkungkan jari-jari kakinya saking nikmatnya. Nafas Sungmin terengah ketika klimaks pertamanya sampai. Sial! Baru di hisap ia sudah belingsatan seperti ini, bagaimana kalau dimasuki?

"Giliranku, sayang."

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun menurunkan celana trainingnya hanya sebatas paha saja dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang tak kalah tegang dari milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun menuntun miliknya ke masuk ke dalam lubang senggama Sungmin sambil terus menatap mata Sungmin dan bibir tidak henti-hentinya memagut bibir Sungmin yang semakin merah saja.

"Selalu tepat pada sasaran."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik saat milik Kyuhyun maju mundur di dalam tubuhnya. Limabelas menit berlalu, Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang kedua sementara Kyuhyun masih menggeram diatasnya dan terus bergerak semakin cepat untuk mencapai puncaknya.

"Aku sampai, sayang. _Ugh_! Sungmin!"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun menumpahkan seluruh cairannya di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Mata mereka bertemu, akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan adegan seperti ini lagi. Kapanpun mereka bertengkar, selalu diakhiri dengan desahan. Kyuhyun mengusap poni Sungmin yang menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya, ia memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. Wajah yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya itu tampak sangat manis dan _sexy_ di saat yang bersamaan.

"Mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Lupakan Kim Jungmo dan biarkan hanya aku seorang yang di hati dan pikiranmu."

"Aku janji."

Kelingking mereka bertaut dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun memagut bibir Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan.

_Hanya aku yang boleh kau pikirkan dan hanya aku yang boleh memenuhi benakmu..._

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai~ maaf agak lama updatenya...kerjaan di kantor numpuk jadi saya susah nyari waktu luang untuk ngetik ^^ maaf kl ada typo, gak di edit..gak sempet T_T<strong>

**Okay~ saya mau jawab pertanyaan dulu ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Q: di buat hurt gak nih?**

**A: dikit-dikit ya baby~ heheheh nambah2in bumbu konflik aja ^^**

**.**

**Q: tiap ngesex, Eunhyuk di bawah?**

**A: of course sweetheart ^^**

**.**

**Q: ada kyumin gak? **

**A: ada dong~ ^^ kkkkk selalu...**

**.**

**Q: kok gak langsung NC?**

**A: kl langsung itu namanya pwp dong~ ^^ ini kan ada plot dan alurnya...kl Hae langsung ngegarap Hyuk lah nnt bingung, pan baru kenal masa mau langsung ke ranjang kkkk ^^ nanti pasti bakalan ada kok tapi mengikuti alur ya ^^**

**.**

**Q: donghae di tolak kibum? nnt dia dapet hyuk, kan tapi?**

**A: iya dong dapet hyuk...kl dapet saya nnt kalian pada ngirim santet ke saya hehehe ^^**

**.**

**Q: hyuk sama min kenapa? ngerebutin kyu kah?**

**A: di chapter ini terjawab ya pertanyaannya ^^**

**.**

**Q: apakah akan ada masalah antara sibum dan haehyuk?**

**A: seiring berjalannya cerita ini, mereka akan punya konflik sendiri2 ^^ di tunggu aja ya sayang~ ^^**

**.**

**Q: ini siwon gak bakal muncul lagi kan?**

**A: muncul sedikit2 aja~ hehehe ^^**

**.**

.

**Okay~ segitu aja dulu...makasih sama yang selalu review ^^ kalian berarti banget buat saya ^^**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab boleh PM atau main ke twitter saya MilkyBaobei ^^ boleh request sesuatu tapi saya gak bisa janji update cepet ya ^^ krn kalian jg tau saya ngetik ff selalu nyuri2 waktu di sela waktu kerja saya ^^**

**Oh, yg tetep nagih sekuel Reunion...saya lg dalam proses mengkonsep sekuelnya ^^ di tunggu aja...tapi saya gak bisa janji cepet juga ya ^^**

**Okay, ini panjang banget pidatonya =_= see ya next chapter...always thankyou and i love you guys ^^**

**Last, review? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	4. Open Your Heart

**TEACHER**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**BAHASA VULGAR, TIDAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**I get scared when I wonder if this is love...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah setengah jam Donghae menunggu tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Eunhyuk di parkiran. Awas saja kalau bocah itu berani kabur, akan Donghae berikan hukuman yang lebih-lebih dari sebelumnya. Sementara menunggu Eunhyuk, pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan, di mulai dari surat peringatan kepala sekolah hingga ucapan Sungmin tentang Eunhyuk siang tadi. Donghae benar-benar tidak tahu akan bereaksi bagaimana jika seandainya yang di katakan Sungmin itu benar. Haruskan ia menghukumnya? Atau melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah dan membiarkannya dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Entahlah, Donghae tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hampir jam lima sore dan Eunhyuk belum juga datang. Donghae yang sedari tadi menunggu di mobil akhirnya tidak bisa lagi sabar menunggu dan bergegas menuju gedung asrama, bocah itu benar-benar tidak bisa diperlakukan lembut!<p>

Suasana sekolah hari itu sangat sunyi, mungkin karena ini akhir pekan dan semua siswa pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sambil menyusuri koridor asrama, Donghae berpikir tentang bagaimana cara membuktikan ucapan Sungmin. Mungkin sebaiknya hari ini Donghae gunakan untuk berbicara dengan Eunhyuk dan soal belajar, bisa dilakukan di lain hari.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Donghae membuka kamar Eunhyuk yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia mendapati Eunhyuk sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tidur rupanya, pantas dia tidak datang ke parkiran. Donghae mendekat ke tempat tidur Eunhyuk, niatnya ingin membangunkan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terurung setelah melihat wajah polos Eunhyuk saat tidur. Tangan Donghae terulur untuk merapikan rambut cokelat madu Eunhyuk yang berantakan dan sedikit menutupi mata indahnya.

"Manis sekali."

"_Ngh_."

Donghae terkesiap ketika Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menggeliat, ia segera berdeham dan buru-buru memasang wajah dinginnya sebelum Eunhyuk menyadari kehadirannya.

"Bangun pemalas!"

Tanpa belas kasihan, Donghae menendang bokong Eunhyuk hingga membuatnya terjungkal. Sial! Saking paniknya Donghae sampai tidak bisa mengontrol tenaganya ketika menendang Eunhyuk. Tangannya terulur berniat membantu Eunhyuk berdiri, tapi sayangnya Eunhyuk memilih bangun sendiri dan membenahi penampilannya sambil menggisik matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu.

"_Saem_! Aduh, sakit sekali."

"Apa? Aku menunggumu di parkiran dan kau tidak juga datang, ternyata kau tidur! Dasar pemalas! Sekarang, keluarkan buku-bukumu dan kita belajar di sini saja!"

"Maaf, aku tidak enak badan jadi aku berbaring sebentar."

"Kau sakit?"

"Sudahlah, kita mulai saja."

Sementara Eunhyuk menyiapkan buku-buku yang ia perlukan, Donghae duduk di sofa sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik Eunhyuk. Mata hazelnya tidak lepas dari sosok yang sekarang sedang menata meja lipat di dekat tempat tidur sambil menyusun buku-bukunya. Dalam hati Donghae terus bertanya-tanya, benarkah Eunhyuk seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin? Lalu, kalau benar bagaimana?

"Aku lemah di masalah hitungan, kita mulai dengan matematika?"

Donghae mengangguk, entahlah hari ini ia sulit sekali berkonsentrasi. Padahal Donghae sudah berusaha berpikiran positif dan berusaha mempercayai Eunhyuk tapi pikiran-pikiran buruk terus saja berusaha mendominasi pikirannya saat ini. Semakin berpikir positif, semakin terngiang pula ucapan Sungmin di telinganya.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu dan aku ingin kau mengatakan semuanya padaku dengan jujur. Ingat? Aku wali kelasmu dan aku juga yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman skorsing."

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Kalau _Saem_ tidak percaya padaku, maka jangan bertanya."

"Kenapa kau dan Sungmin bertengkar? Aku yakin ada alasan lain selain menyukai orang yang sama."

Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin melupakan masalah itu, gurunya malah bertanya dan minta penjelasan. Eunhyuk meletakan kembali alat tulisnya, ia menatap Donghae lurus ke matanya. Eunhyuk merasa ragu, haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya? Jika ia mengatakan semuanya, akankah Donghae mempercayainya? Selama ini semua orang tidak pernah percaya pada kata-katanya dan hanya mempercayai kata-kata Sungmin saja.

"Dia merebut kekasihku."

"Sungmin bilang kau yang merebut kekasihnya."

Eunhyuk berdecih, bola matanya berputar bosan. Benar, 'kan? Lagi-lagi kata-kata Sungmin yang di percaya.

"Dia sudah memberitahumu rupanya. Kalau kau mempercayai kata-katanya, kenapa harus bertanya lagi padaku? Cukup percayai apa yang ingin kau percaya."

"Kemana kau pergi tiap malam?"

Harus Eunhyuk akui, tingkat penasaran gurunya ini melebihi rata-rata. Semua dia ingin tahu dengan detail. _Well_, semua ini gara-gara Sungmin sialan itu. Mulutnya benar-benar seperti ember bocor! Ini masalah mereka berdua tapi dia malah memberitahu semua orang sehingga kejadian yang sebenarnya aib ini diketahui orang banyak.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu dan aku harap setelah ini kau berhenti mencecarku dengan pertanyaan."

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak yakin harus menceritakan semuanya atau tidak. Tapi yang benar saja, yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah wali kelasnya yang cerewetnya melebihi ibunya dan rasa penasarannya melebihi Junsu. Sejak awal bertemu, Donghae tidak pernah puas mencecar Eunhyuk dengan pertanyaan sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Eunhyuk berdecak samar, kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum memulai kalimatnya yang mungkin akan menjadi kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan pada Donghae.

"Aku pergi ke bar, untuk menghisap penis orang yang mau membayarku. Yang dikatakan Sungmin memang semuanya benar, aku jalang dan aku memang merebut orang yang dia sukai. Bukankah kau sendiri juga tahu? Aku suka mengoda orang-orang, tak hanya dirimu. Aku suka seseorang dengan penis yang keras dan panjang, atau seseorang yang bisa menyentuhku sampai aku lelah mendesah."

"Hentikan!"

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Eunhyuk begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakit, tapi Eunhyuk tak bergeming sama sekali. Dengan berani ia menatap lurus ke mata Donghae dan menunjukan senyum meremehkan, di tampar seperti itu sama sekali bukan hal yang baru bagi Eunhyuk.

"Perlu kau ingat, _Saem_. Guru di larang menggunakan kekerasan pada muridnya."

"Temui aku di ruanganku besok, akan aku pastikan kau di tendang dari sekolah ini."

"Dengan senang hati, _Saem_."

Setelah Donghae pergi dari kamarnya dengan membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras, barulah Eunhyuk merubah ekspresinya. Senyumnya hilang dan berganti dengan ringisan kecil. Eunhyuk meringis sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang baru saja di tampar Donghae, sepertinya Donghae tidak menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga tapi entah kenapa rasa sakitnya lebih-lebih dari pada saat ia dipukuli Sungmin dulu. Eunhyuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan mematut dirinya di cermin, benarkah ia tidak apa-apa? Kenapa ia merasa gemetar dan tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Ingin menangis tapi tidak tahu apa yang ingin Eunhyuk tangisi, ingin berteriak dan memaki tapi tidak tahu pada siapa ia harus memaki. Eunhyuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, kemudian kembali melihat bayangannya di cermin.

_Apakah jalan hidupku memang seperti ini? Apa seumur hidupku aku hanya akan begini dan tidak pernah tahu apa itu bahagia?_

_Kenapa?_

Mungkin seharusnya Eunhyuk tidak mengkhawatirkan masalah kebahagiaannya saat ini, yang perlu ia rusaukan adalah bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Mungkin orangtuanya akan mengusirnya dan tidak lagi menganggapnya anak, tapi siapa yang peduli? Justru bagus, dengan begitu Eunhyuk tidak perlu lagi berdebat dengan kakaknya soal siapa yang akan memegang perusahaan ayah mereka. Toh hidup tanpa orangtuapun Eunhyuk tidak akan sengsara atau kelaparan. Cukup dengan menjentikan jari Eunhyuk bisa mendapatkan laki-laki berkantong tebal yang rela menghabiskan uangnya demi memuaskan Eunhyuk, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya membuka paha untuk orang-orang itu.

_Ini aku dan beginilah hidupku..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di mobil, Donghae memukul-mukul stir mobilnya dengan brutal. Ia kesal dan ingin marah tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskan semua itu. Donghae benar-benar tidak menyangka Eunhyuk orang yang seperti itu, apa yang dikatakan Sungmin ternyata semuanya benar dan sampai sekarang ia masih bingung harus bagaimana dan harus bereaksi seperti apa. Haruskah ia marah? Haruskah ia diam saja? Haruskah ia pura-pura tidak tahu? Donghae sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hingga rasa kesal dihatinya seperti akan meledak kapan saja.<p>

Donghae memandangi telapak tangan kanannya, ia merasa berdosa saat menampar Eunhyuk tadi. Emosinya tiba-tiba tidak terkontrol saat rentetan kalimat kotor keluar dari bibir tipis, mengalir dengan lancar layaknya air. Donghae merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa kepalanya saat Eunhyuk mengatakan apa saja yang dia lakukan di bar dan jantung Donghae seperti di remat hingga hancur saat tangannya menampar Eunhyuk tanpa sadar. Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak berbohong saja? Seandainya dia berbohong, Donghae mungkin tidak akan merasa sekacau sekarang.

Perasaan ini, Donghae sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu kenapa ada perasaan seperti itu. Selama hidupnya, rasa seperti ini baru sekali ia rasakan dan rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

_Sial! Brengsek! Bajingan!_

Serentetan kalimat makian terus keluar dari mulut Donghae. Makian yang entah ia tujukan pada dirinya atau Eunhyuk itu sama sekali tidak membantu mengurangi rasa kesal dihatinya, yang ada rasa itu semakin mencekiknya dan semakin membuatnya ingin marah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Donghae belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Donghae masih duduk diam di belakang kemudi sambil memandangi gedung asrama, entah apa yang ia lihat. Tak lama, ketika Donghae menyalakan mobilnya ia melihat Eunhyuk memanjat benteng belakang asrama dengan pakaian yang tidak layak di sebut pakaian sama sekali. Malam-malam begini, bocah itu keluar menggunakan kaos tipis tanpa lengan dan celana _jeans_ robek yang robeknya sampai ke paha. Pakaian macam apa itu? Dan mau kemana dia dengan pakaian seperti itu?

_Bar._

_Sial_! Bocah itu pasti akan pergi ke bar. Donghae turun dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Eunhyuk diam-diam, ia ingin tahu kemana bocah itu akan pergi atau lebih tepatnya bar mana yang akan dia kunjungi? Donghae mengitari pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. _Wow_! Kawasan yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah ini terlihat seperti tempat perkumpulan para jalang. Sepanjang mata memandang, Donghae hanya melihat orang-orang bercumbu di pinggir jalan tanpa malu dan beberapa sedang menghisap rokok dan mabuk. Cahaya remang-remang di sepanjang jalan ini membuat pandangan Donghae sedikit kabur, beberapa kali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya agar bisa terus mengawasi Eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah masuk ke salah satu bar yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan kepeduliannya apakah pengunjungnya masih di bawah umur atau tidak.

Dentuman musik langsung menyapa telinga Donghae dan aroma yang ia hirup saat pertama kali masuk ke tempat nista ini adalah alkohol dan asap rokok dimana-mana. Satu hal, Donghae tidak suka tempat ini! Bagaimana bisa tempat ini menjadi pusat kesenangan orang-orang? Sepertinya hanya orang yang tidak waras saja yang mencari kesenangan di tempat seperti ini. Dan Eunhyuk salah satu dari orang-orang tidak waras itu.

"Hei _sexy_, aku menunggumu sejak tadi sampai tegang. Kau harus betanggungjawab dengan menjadi tawanan kamarku sepanjang malam."

"Sayangnya tigaratus ribu Won sama sekali tidak menarik minatku. Kau hanya bisa menyentuhku tanpa bisa memasukiku dengan uang itu."

Bisa Donghae saksikan dengan jelas bagaimana Eunhyuk dan laki-laki yang entah siapa itu berinteraksi secara tidak senonoh. Tangan laki-laki itu merabai seluruh lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk tapi yang dirabai malah diam saja dan terkesan menikmatinya. Dengan senang hati Eunhyuk mengambil tigaratus ribu Won yang ada di tangan laki-laki itu lalu membiarkan tangan laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kaosnya, sementara jemari Eunhyuk mengambil sebatang rokok yang sedang di hisap laki-laki itu untuk kemudian ia hisap dengan gaya mengundang.

Jengah. Hanya itu yang Donghae rasakan sekarang. Hatinya seperti terbakar dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut seperti akan meledak. Dengan langkah mantap, Donghae menghampiri mereka berdua dan merebut batang rokok itu dari mulut Eunhyuk. Tidak lupa ia menghajar laki-laki yang tadi merabai Eunhyuk dengan bogem mentah yang meninggalkan luka kecil di sudut bibir laki-laki itu.

"Bedebah! Beraninya menyentuh anak di bawah umur!"

Donghae berteriak dan memaki sebelum mengambil lembaran Won dari dompetnya yang kemudian ia lemparkan ke wajah laki-laki itu.

"Pakai uang itu untuk ke rumah sakit."

Tanpa mempedulikan kerumunan orang yang mulai berkumpul mengelilingi mereka, Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya paksa keluar dari tempat laknat itu. Meski Eunhyuk terus meronta dan meneriakinya untuk melepaskannya, Donghae terus melangkah dan menulikan telinganya. Persetan dengan semua orang yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan bertanya.

"Lepaskan, _Saem_!"

"Diam!"

Donghae berbalik dan langsung membentak Eunhyuk. Wajah Eunhyuk memucat, ia terkejut dengan bentakan Donghae yang sangat keras itu.

Setelah Eunhyuk tenang, Donghae membawa Eunhyuk masuk ke salah satu motel yang ada di kawasan itu. Jika bukan karena Donghae meninggalkan mobilnya di depan gedung sekolah, mungkin ia tidak akan menyeret Eunhyuk masuk ke motel ini. Donghae hanya perlu tempat yang kondusif untuk berbicara dengan Eunhyuk dan itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan di pinggir jalan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang bercumbu.

Begitu mendapatkan kunci, Donghae kembali menyeret Eunhyuk dan langsung menghempaskannya ke kasur hingga membuatnya terjerembab.

"Jadi begini kelakuanmu selama ini? Kau menjajakan dirimu?"

Eunhyuk diam saja sambil memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan marah. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang merah karena di cengkram terlalu keras.

"Jawab aku! Selama ini kau keluar asrama malam-malam untuk menjajakan dirimu? Benar begitu?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya tadi, untuk apa bertanya lagi? Sudahlah, karena ulahmu aku jadi kehilangan uangku!"

Eunhyuk bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan melewati Donghae menuju pintu tapi sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh kenop pintu, Donghae menariknya dan melemparkan berlembar-lembar Won di depan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Cukup? Sekarang duduk dan mari kita bicara."

Ini keterlaluan. Donghae mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar karena sungguh, ia kehilangan kata-katanya saat melihat Eunhyuk memunguti uang yang berserakan di lantai lalu memandangi Donghae dengan remeh.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau perlu mengeluarkan uang lebih jika ingin berbicara denganku."

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk melangkah melewatinya. Kali ini Donghae benar-benar merasa marah dan kesal. Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk lalu menghimpitnya di antara pintu. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah bibir Eunhyuk dan entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba saja Donghae memagut bibir Eunhyuk dengan kasar dan menutut.

Bagi Eunhyuk yang sering diperlakukan seperti ini, sama sekali tidak sulit untuk mengimbangi ciuman Donghae yang terus saja menuntut. Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae dan mengarahkannya menuju tempat tidur yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang itu. Posisi Eunhyuk yang berada di atas Donghae membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi ciuman Donghae karena ia tidak biasa mendominasi, Eunhyuk berguling dan membiarkan Donghae berada di atasnya tanpa memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Begini lebih baik, Eunhyuk suka saat seseorang mengambil alih atas dirinya dan mendominasinya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Sesaat setelah tautan mereka terlepas, Donghae melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sakit sekali ketika mengingat kejadiaan dimana Eunhyuk digerayangi dan diperlakukan layaknya jalang murahan. Eunhyuk bahkan memunguti uang yang tadi ia lempar seperti orang yang tidak punya harga diri. Sakit sekali! Hati Donghae berdenyut sakit melihat semua itu. Donghae tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasakan semua ini padahal selama ini Donghae hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebatas guru dan murid. Perasaan menyiksa ini sungguh mengambil alih kewarasannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Sekali lagi Donghae mengulangi pertanyaannya, lelehan airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya dan tetesan airmata itu berakhir di wajah Eunhyuk yang masih berada di bawah Donghae. Kenapa airmata itu menetes begitu saja? Apa yang ia tangisi dan kenapa ia menangis? Donghae tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana tapi yang jelas, Donghae tidak suka perasaan menyiksa yang menyelimutinya saat ini.

"_Saem_..."

Donghae bangkit dari atas tubuh Eunhyuk, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang seperti akan hancur karena terus berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Tolong aku."

Lengan Eunhyuk melingkar di pinggang Donghae, namun Donghae masih tetap tidak bergeming. Ingin rasanya berbalik tapi rengkuhan Eunhyuk di pinggangnya terlalu kuat hingga Donghae sedikit kesulitan untuk bergerak dan egonya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar menatap Eunhyuk pun ia tidak mau dan tidak sanggup.

"Maafkan aku."

Rentetan kalimat penyesalan keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk satu-persatu namun itu sama sekali belum cukup untuk mendinginkan hati Donghae yang masih panas membara.

"Jika kau ingin mengeluarkan aku dari sekolah, maka lakukanlah. Tapi aku ingin meminta satu permintaan padamu, tolong jangan membenciku."

Eunhyuk semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Donghae. Di saat seperti ini Eunhyuk ingin sekali menangis, tapi airmata itu sama sekali tidak keluar.

Benci? Tidak terlintas sedikitpun dalam benak Donghae untuk membenci Eunhyuk. Ia terus memaksa dirinya untuk membenci Eunhyuk tapi tidak bisa. Perasaan menyiksa itu terus saja datang ketika Donghae berusaha membenci Eunhyuk.

"Kita pulang dan selesaikan masalah ini besok."

Tanpa berbalik untuk melihat Eunhyuk, Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk untuk membawanya keluar. Sepanjang jalan, tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Donghae bungkam dan pandangannya lurus menatap ke dapan, sementara Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas sesekali sambil melihat ke arah tangannya yang masih di genggam Donghae. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke gedung sekolah tapi Donghae masih saja diam dan itu membuat Eunhyuk frustasi juga serba salah.

"Masuklah, masalah ini biar aku yang akan menanganinya."

Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Eunhyuk dengan jemari mereka yang masih bertautan. Sebelum pergi, Donghae mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk lalu melepaskan tautan jemari mereka begitu saja. Donghae baru dua langkah menjauh tapi kemudian suara lirih Eunhyuk menghentikannya.

"_Saem_..."

Suara itu terlalu lirih tapi Donghae tetap enggan berbalik untuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk barang sedetikpun.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi atau aku akan membakar tempat itu dan kau akan menerima hukuman yang berat, bahkan kalau perlu kau akan aku keluarkan dari sekolah ini."

_Akhirnya, perasaan terlarang itu muncul juga. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Siswa Lee Hyukjae dari kelas 2-2 dan Lee Donghae Sonsaengnim, silahkan menghadap kepala sekolah di ruangannya. Terima kasih."<em>

Suara dari dari pengeras suara di kelas itu membuat suasana hening menjadi gaduh. Junsu menatap Eunhyuk dengan cemas, sudah pasti sahabatnya itu melakukan sebuah kesalahan sampai di panggil menghadap kepala sekolah seperti ini. Perasaannya sejak kemarin memang sudah tidak enak, gelagat Eunhyuk saat ia meninggalkannya aneh dan lihat sekarang, dia di panggil oleh kepala sekolah dengan alasan yang tidak Junsu ketahui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada? Kau pergi ke bar? Berkelahi? Kau sudah gila?"

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

Bahkan Taemin yang biasanya tidak ikut-ikutan pun ikut cemas dan langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk di belakang. Pasalnya meskipun dia tahu Eunhyuk bukan murid baik-baik, baru kali ini Eunhyuk di panggil kepala sekolah. Terakhir, Eunhyuk di panggil kepala sekolah saat insiden merokok itu terjadi.

"Jangan cemas. Aku tidak akan apa-apa."

"Siapa yang mencemaskanmu, idiot? Aku mencemaskan dengan siapa aku akan tidur kalau kau di keluarkan? Dasar sialan!"

"Eunhyuk! Berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan merokok!"

"Kau bisa pindah ke kamar Yoochun _Sunbae-nim_, dia 'kan tidur sendiri. Jadikan kesempatan itu untuk mencicipi penisnya. Dan kau Lee Taemin, haruskah kau berteriak-teriak? Aku tidak merokok! Ini hanya masalah kecil!"

Junsu dan Taemin mendengus hampir bersamaan.

"Sekali lagi kau membahas penis, maka akan kutendang penismu dan kupastikan kau impoten seumur hidup!"

"Uh, takut."

"Aku serius, idiot!"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi Junsu yang kelewat—sok—polos itu. Gayanya saja sok imut dan tidak tahu apa-apa soal _sex_, padahal setiap malam ia menonton film biru dari ponsel pintarnya dan Eunhyuk juga tahu Junsu mengoleksi majalah dewasa di kamar pribadinya di rumah.

"Mereka mulai lagi."

Melihat Junsu dan Eunhyuk kembali berargumen soal penis, Taemin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di depan. Kedua temannya itu tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya dan selalu berkata kotor dimanapun kapanpun.

"Jangan membantah apa kata kepala sekolah. Semangat!"

Wajah Taemin sungguh menggelikan, jelas-jelas Eunhyuk di ambang hidup dan mati tapi laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu malah menyemangatinya. Semangat untuk apa? Mati? Yang benar saja.

Langkah Eunhyuk yang awalnya percaya diri menjadi semakin berat saat kantor kepala sekolah sudah berada tepat di depan matanya, mungkin ini akhir dari segalanya. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya jika ternyata di dalam ada kedua orangtuanya.

"Masuk dan duduklah."

Inilah hari kehancuran.

Eunhyuk duduk di samping Donghae, akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa bernafas sedikit lega karena ternyata orangtuanya tidak ada. Tidak ada? Apa Donghae tidak memberitahu orangtuanya? Kenapa? Ah, siapa yang peduli? Yang penting orangtuanya tidak ada di sini dan Eunhyuk bisa bernafas sedikit lega karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu mendengar bentakan ayahnya atau ocehan ibunya.

"Seorang siswa mengadukanmu pada penjaga asrama bahwa kau sering keluar asrama diam-diam, benar begitu? Bukankah kau sendiri tahu peraturan sekolah tidak memperbolehkanmu bekerja paruh waktu selama menjadi siswa di sini."

_Bekerja paruh waktu?_

Eunhyuk tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini. Sejak kapan ia bekerja? Oh, tunggu. Jelas ini semua karena Donghae. Eunhyuk yakin, Sungmin sudah mengadukan semua tentang dirinya yang sering keluar asrama tapi Donghae menutupi semua itu dengan berbohong kepada kepala sekolah. Sial! ia jadi merasa bersalah karena insiden kemarin dan di tambah yang sekarang ini.

"Maaf."

Sementara ini hanya itu yang bisa Eunhyuk ucapkan, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa di depan kepala sekolah. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sekilas dengan ekor matanya, dapat ia saksikan dengan jelas raut wajah Donghae yang murung dan tertekan. Kalau dia merasa tertekan, kenapa malah berbohong dan menutupi semua kesalahannya? Seharusnya dia katakan saja semua, toh Eunhyuk sudah pasrah kalau memang ia harus di keluarkan dari sekolah.

"Kau di skors selama satu minggu. Surat pembertahuan sudah aku kirim ke orangtuamu dan selama di skors kau akan tetap tinggal di asrama dengan tugas sekolah yang akan diberikan oleh wali kelasmu. Dan untuk Lee _Sonsaeng_, ini peringatan kedua untukmu sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dan jangan lalai. Aku berharap lebih padamu karena kau akan di rekomendasikan ke pihak yayasan untuk menjadi guru tetap. Kalian boleh pergi."

Eunhyuk membungkuk hormat sebelum menutup pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, kemudian ia berlari menyusul Donghae yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Seharusnya katakan saja semua. Kenapa harus berbohong?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu. Semua demi diriku sendiri dan karirku. Ikut sebentar ke ruanganku, ada beberapa lembar soal yang harus kau kerjakan. Kalau ujian kali ini gagal, ini bukan hanya akhir untukmu tapi untukku juga. Jadi, aku mohon padamu agar belajar sungguh-sungguh untuk kali ini saja."

Nada dingin yang dilontarkan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk merasa serba salah. Bila waktu itu Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik, maka hari ini Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu sedang meremat-remat jantungnya. Eunhyuk tidak berani lagi berkata-kata, ia hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Donghae menuju ke ruangannya.

"Setelah jam pelajaran selesai, aku akan datang ke kamarmu untuk memeriksa pekerjaanmu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan setelah menerima berlembar-lembar kertas dari tangan Donghae, ia kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Donghae dengan perasaan yang tidak tentu. Tatapan Eunhyuk kosong dan nyawanya seperti terpisah dengan tubuhnya. Sungguh, ia tidak suka mendengar nada dingin itu!

"Eunhyuk!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Eunhyuk. Suasana hati Eunhyuk sedang benar-benar buruk dan seseorang justru menghampirinya dan mungkin akan mengajaknya bicara. Eunhyuk mendengus malas, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengajak bicara di saat seperti ini?

"Kyuhyun?"

"Kau mengenalku rupanya."

Eunhyuk berdecak, "Si bodoh ini. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu? Si murid jenius yang terkenal seantero sekolah. Setiap tahun aku melihat namamu di papan pengumuman, terpampang di posisi teratas."

"Aku kekasihnya Sungmin."

"Aku sudah muak mendengar itu setiap hari dari siswa yang lain, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan. Mau apa?"

"Hari minggu aku tunggu di café samping sekolah. Kau tidak bisa menolak, terima kasih."

Setelah mengutarakan maksudnya, Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terbengong melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Si idiot itu kenapa seenaknya sekali. Sialan!"

Bahkan setelah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, suasana hati Eunhyuk menjadi semakin buruk. Ia sedang di skors dan Kyuhyun si jenius sialan itu malah mengajaknya keluar di hari minggu, entah apa maksudnya mengajak keluar seperti itu. Apa ini ajakan kencan? Bila iya, maka perang dunia yang entah ke berapa akan di mulai. Sungmin pasti akan mengahajarnya atau lebih buruknya, ia akan di bunuh dan di kubur hidup-hidup oleh Sungmin. Oh, _shit_! Masalah di masa lalu saja belum selesai dan sekarang masalah baru menanti.

_Terukutuklah dunia ini!_

"Apa itu?"

Eunhyuk memegangi dadanya ketika suara Junsu tiba-tiba menusuk gendang telinganya. Si pantat bebek itu kenapa ada di kamar selagi jam pelajaran masih berlangsung?

"Bukankah jam pelajaran belum selesai?"

"Memang. Aku kemari untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal. Bagaimana hasil pembicaraanmu dengan kepala sekolah? Kau dikeluarkan?"

"Sialnya, tidak. Kepala sekolah hanya mengirim surat pemberitahuan pada orangtuaku dan aku di skors selama seminggu. Dan kertas-kertas ini adalah hadiah dari Lee _Sonsaengnim_."

Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa alasan dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Eunhyuk kesal. Memangnya apa yang lucu? Ia sedang kesusahan dan sahabat terbaiknya malah mentertawakannya! Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk memanggil si pantat bebek ini sahabatnya. Menyebalkan sekali mendengar suara tertawanya yang unik itu!

"Diam, bodoh! Kenapa tertawa?"

Eunhyuk menendang bokong Junsu. Apa dia pikir suara tertawanya itu merdu?

"Kau hanya tahu ukuran penis orang tapi otakmu dangkal sekali. Ingat di awal Lee _Sonsaengnim_ mengajar? Dengan percaya diri kau mengatakan akan menaklukannya tapi lihat apa yang terjadi padamu, kau terus saja mengalami kesialan yang bertubi-tubi."

"Pergi sana! Sahabat macam apa yang malah mentertawakan temannya di saat susah begini."

"Kau susah karena ulahmu sendiri. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu? Carilah kekasih dan berubahlah. Dunia malam hanya akan merusakmu, kau pikir dengan datang ke bar dan menjajakan diri bisa membuat semua masalahmu selesai? Masalah itu harus di selesaikan dan di cari jalan keluarnya."

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah masam. Di saat seperti ini Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak butuh ceramah, yang ia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang mau membantunya menyelesaikan soal-soal terkutuk ini.

"Daripada berceramah, lebih baik urusi saja masalah _sex_mu dengan Yoochun _Hyung_."

"Kami tidak melakukannya karena kami masih di bawah umur!"

"Oh, kupikir karena kekasihmu itu tidak tergoda padamu atau jangan-jangan dia impoten? Ah, atau mungkin penisnya kecil?"

"Brengsek! Mulutmu itu benar-benar sialan!"

"Terima kasih."

"Idiot!"

Pertengkaran kecil dengan Junsu seperti ini sering sekali terjadi sejak mereka menjadi teman sekamar, hal itu satu-satunya hiburan untuk Eunhyuk. Setidaknya, beradu argumen dan meledek Junsu yang belum melakukan apapun dengan kekasihnya membuat rasa kesal Eunhyuk sedikit berkurang.

Junsu sudah pergi dan sekarang ada setumpuk soal yang harus Eunhyuk kerjakan. Eunhyuk mendengus sambil memperhatikan kertas-kertas soal yang berserakan di meja belajarnya, melihatnya saja sudah membuat Eunhyuk muak. Dengan perasaan malas setengah mati, akhirnya Eunhyuk duduk di meja belajarnya dan mulai membaca soal pertama. Belum selesai membaca soal pertama, Eunhyuk sudah mendengus lagi karena sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud soal pertama. Soal kalkulus sialan ini hanya membuat kepala Eunhyuk pusing. Eunhyuk mendesah melemparkan alat tulisnya, ia tidak bisa membaca soal ini lebih lanjut lagi.

"Kalau hanya mendengus dan mengeluh, soal itu tidak akan selesai dengan sendirinya."

Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget saat melihat Donghae sudah berada di belakangnya. Kapan dia masuk? Kenapa tidak ada suaranya? Eunhyuk memungut pensil yang tadi ia lempar kemudian mengambil kursi belajar Junsu untuk Donghae.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bagaimana kau mau mengerti kalau yang kau lakukan di kelas hanya tidur atau menggoda guru! Mulai sekarang, perhatikan gurumu dengan benar!"

"Aku selalu memperhatikan mereka."

Donghae berdecak, tak segan-segan ia memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan pensil yang ada di tangannya.

"Maksudku, perhatikan apa yang mereka katakan! Bukan memperhatikan yang lain."

Bibir Eunhyuk mencibir sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya sendiri, ternyata Donghae tahu maksud dari kata perhatikan yang ia maksud.

"Perhatikan ini."

Secara otomatis mata Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah Donghae, bukan apa yang sedang Donghae tulis di secarik kertas. Eunhyuk tahu itu sebuah rumus, tapi wajah Donghae yang sedang serius jauh lebih menarik dari pada rumus yang sedang Donghae tuliskan untuknya.

"Perhatikan rumusnya, Eunhyuk! Bukan wajahku."

"Kau merasa diperhatikan? Kenapa? Gugup, ya?"

Tidak ada tanggapan, Donghae terus saja berkutat dengan apa yang ia tulis dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya acuh, kemudian ia kembali berceloteh tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap pada posisinya. Sialan, Eunhyuk berceloteh panjang lebar tapi Donghae malah terus mengacuhkannya, bahkan dia bertingkah seperti menganggap Eunhyuk tidak ada.

"_Saem_?"

Masih tetap diam dan acuh. Eunhyuk tidak menyerah, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memanggil Donghae tepat di telinganya.

"_Saem_!"

"Apa!"

Wajah Donghae menoleh tiba-tiba, membuat wajah keduanya saling berhadapan nyaris tanpa jarak. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan dan saat Donghae mencoba memberi jarak di antara mereka, Eunhyuk menarik kerah kemeja Donghae. Saat waktu seakan berhenti, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Setelah itu Eunhyuk melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah kemeja Donghae dan membiarkan laki-laki bermata bening itu mengambil nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Ayo lanjutkan, _Saem_."

Wow! Rasanya luar biasa! Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan sangat perlahan. Bibir mereka hanya menempel tapi Eunhyuk merasa seluruh darahnya berdesir, bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu? Eunhyuk mungkin akan mati karena sesak nafas.

_Pada akhirnya, akulah yang terjatuh untukmu..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Junsu membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak atau memekik atau menimbulkan suara-suara aneh yang lain ketika menyaksikan adegan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh guru dan murid itu. Ini gila! Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Junsu melihat Eunhyuk mengecup singkat bibir Donghae. Junsu yang tadinya ingin beristirahat di kamar setelah seharian belajar di kelas, mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menutup pintu sepelan mungkin tanpa menimbulkan keributan apapun. Karena tidak tahu mau kemana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar Yoochun saja. Hari ini pasti hari yang tidak waras, Eunhyuk benar-benar dengan ucapannya soal menaklukan Donghae dan itu membuat Junsu sedikit <em>shock<em>.

"Hyung!"

Oh, sialan! Junsu baru saja melihat adegan romantis sahabatnya dan sekarang ia melihat kekasihnya bertelanjang dada keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya selembar handuk putih menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah, selebihnya Junsu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lekuk tubuh Yoochun. Indah sekali. _Well_, mungkin seharusnya lain kali ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu agar tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa? Habis melihat setan?"

"Bu—bukan, aku—erm, Eunhyuk sedang sensitif jadi sepertinya aku akan beristirahat sejenak di sini."

"Oh. Duduklah, aku akan berganti pakaian dulu."

Junsu mengangguk, lalu duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan punggung Yoochun yang sedang sibuk memilih pakaian di lemari. Uh, harus Junsu akui tubuh kekasihnya itu sangat _sexy_ meskipun sedikit berisi.

"Hyung!"

Yoochun yang baru saja memakai bokser berbalik ketika kekasihnya memekik memanggil namanya, ia terkejut dan bingung kenapa Junsu memanggilnya sampai seheboh itu. Yoochun hanya melepaskan handuknya dan memakai boksernya sambil memunggungi Junsu. Apa bokongnya membuat Junsu takut? Kenapa reaksinya seperti itu?

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa berganti pakaian di sembarang tempat!"

"Sembarang tempat? Sayang, ini kamarku. Memangnya dimana aku harus berganti pakaian?"

"Di—di kamar mandi!"

Benar-benar sial! Junsu merutuk dalam hati. Memangnya jawabannya tadi aneh? Kenapa Junsu malah tertawa mendengar jawabannya? Lebih sialnya lagi, sekarang Yoochun menghampiri Junsu tanpa memakai atasan. Tubuh putih yang sedikit berisi itu hanya berbalut bokser ketat dan membuat sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangan Yoochun terlihat dengan jelas. Junsu rasa, ukurannya tidak kecil dan—

"Kau lihat apa?"

"Tidak."

Dan kenapa Junsu malah memperhatikan selangkangan Yoochun? Semua gara-gara otak mesum Eunhyuk yang menular! Besok-besok ingatkan Junsu untuk mencuci otak Eunhyuk agar tidak kotor dan menularkannya pada Junsu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, 'kan? Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Ucapan Eunhyuk tadi siang terngiang-ngiang di telinga Junsu. Benarkah Yoochun tidak tertarik secara seksual padanya? Benarkan milik Yoochun kecil? Atau, benarkah Yoochun impoten? Tidak! Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Untuk apa perkataan si gatal Eunhyuk di percaya? Semua yang di ucapkannya hanya membuat Junsu sesat. Tapi jujur saja, Junsu tidak tenang dan semua ucapan Eunhyuk mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai aku?"

"Haruskah kau menanyakan itu sekarang? Aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku setia padamu selama dua tahun ini, kau masih ragu padaku?"

Junsu berdeham sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Benar juga, mereka sudah pacaran selama dua tahun dan Yoochun selalu setia padanya. Jawaban Yoochun kenapa harus semenyentuh itu, _sih_? Junsu jadi tidak bisa mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Apa aku tidak sexy? Atau, apa aku tidak menarik?

Untuk sesaat Yoochun diam saja memperhatikan wajah Junsu yang sebenarnya mau memasang wajah kesal tapi gagal, kemudian ia terkekeh menyadari kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraan ini. Kekasih imutnya ini pasti sudah terkontaminasi pikiran kotor Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau lucu, sayang. Katakan padaku dengan jujur, Eunhyuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Benar, 'kan?"

Selalu saja begini. Kapanpun Junsu mencoba berargumen dengan Yoochun, pasti akhirnya seperti ini. Yoochun selalu bisa menebak isi pikiran Junsu dan akhirnya mereka batal berargumen.

"Kita tidak pernah melakukan hal intim dan itu membuatku ditertawakan Eunhyuk. Dia bilang milikmu kecil dan impoten, makanya tidak mau menyentuhku."

Yoochun mendesah sambil memijat pelipisnya. Lihat saja nanti, akan Yoochun kuliti si monyet mesum yang jelek itu karena telah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya pada Junsu. Impoten? Kecil? Eunhyuk benar-benar minta di hajar.

"Ya Tuhan, dia bilang begitu padamu? Sayang, haruskah aku menunjukan milikku padamu? Ukurannya tidak kecil dan aku tidak impoten! Katakan itu pada temanmu yang mesum itu!"

"Tidak! Tidak usah ditunjukan. Kalau begitu, aku tidak menarik untukmu?"

"Kim Junsu, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu dan kau selalu menarik untukku itu sebabnya aku menjadikanmu milikku satu-satunya, aku tidak melakukan hal yang lebih bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu tapi justru sebaliknya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, itu sebabnya aku menjagamu dari hal-hal seperti itu."

Kalah lagi! Lagi-lagi Junsu kehilangan kata-kata dan tidak bisa membalas ucapan Yoochun. Kekasihnya ini kelewat romantis, tidak heran dia di sebut _cassanova_ dan di masa lalu pacarnya banyak bahkan ada yang rela memberikan apapun demi menjadi kekasih Yoochun.

"Minho dan Taemin pernah melakukannya, bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _Sunbae_ juga pernah. Ah, dan Eunhyuk juga pernah melakukannya."

_Bahkan lebih..._

"Jangan membandingkan hubungan kita dengan orang lain, sayang."

"Kau pernah melakukannya dengan mantan pacarmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya?"

Di luar dugaan Junsu, Yoochun mengangguk menandakan dia mengiyakan pertanyaan Junsu. Nafas Junsu seakan berhenti, apa perlu dia sejujur itu? Menyebalkan!

"Ya, aku pernah melakukannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukannya denganku?"

"Kau ingin sama dengan mereka? Kau berbeda dengan mereka, jangan pernah samakan dirimu dengan mereka karena kau spesial untukku."

Ya Tuhan! Demi otak mesum Eunhyuk yang tidak ada duanya, Junsu meleleh dan kakinya lemas mendengar ucapan Yoochun barusan. Pipinya merona merah otomatis ketika Yoochun memeluknya dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Cinta tidak hanya dibuktikan dengan _sex_ tapi dengan cara aku menjagamu, menghormatimu, menghargaimu dan hanya memandang lurus kearahmu."

Kecupan Yoochun turun ke hidung Junsu, kemudian berakhir di bibir merah Junsu. Mereka tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Yoochun memperdalam tautan bibir mereka.

"Kau belum pakai baju."

"Ah, iya benar. Tapi bukannya kau suka, ya?"

"Park Yoochun!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk melirik jam dinding dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Sudah hampir jam sembilan tapi Junsu belum juga kembali ke kamar dan soal-soal kalkulus sialan ini belum juga selesai! Donghae masih saja mengoceh soal rumus-rumus yang tidak Eunhyuk mengerti dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, Donghae terus saja memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal itu malam ini juga. Demi Tuhan! Eunhyuk bisa gila! Menyelesaikan satu soal saja ia butuh waktu tigapuluh menit dan ini ada limapuluh soal yang harus ia kerjakan. Bisa-bisa semalam suntuk Eunhyuk tidak tidur dan terus berkutat dengan soal-soal sialan ini!<p>

Melihat Eunhyuk berkali-kali menguap, Donghae memutar bola matanya dan terus saja menuliskan rumus-rumus yang harus Eunhyuk hafal. Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk sudah lelah dan mengantuk tapi jika Donghae memberi keringanan pada muridnya yang satu ini, maka dia akan meminta lebih dan akhirnya soal-soal ini terbengkalai. Donghae tidak mau Eunhyuk gagal ujian hanya karena ia tidak becus mengajar Eunhyuk, itu sebabnya ia memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menghafal semua rumus kalkulus ini.

"_Saem_, aku mengantuk sekali. Bisakah kita meneguk kopi atau semacamnya?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Donghae bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya. Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar rengekan Eunhyuk yang minta camilan lah, kopi lah, susu lah dan banyak lagi. Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa camilan dan minuman di super market yang berjarak beberapa kilometer dari gedung sekolah.

Donghae tidak tahu apa yang disukai Eunhyuk. Jadi begitu sampai di super market, Donghae mengambil berbagai macam makanan dan minuman dengan label strawberry. Tidak peduli bagaimana rasanya, yang penting ada gambar buah strawberry di situ dan Donghae yakin Eunhyuk tidak akan menolaknya. Setelah selesai dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang berbau strawberry, Donghae mengambil dua kaleng kopi instan dan susu pisang untuk dirinya. Aneh, Donghae membeli berbagai macam makanan dan minuman untuk Eunhyuk tapi hanya membeli tiga minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Situasi macam apa ini?

"_Saem_! Kenapa pergi tanpa bilang apapun!"

Begitu sampai di kamar, Eunhyuk langsung menyambutnya dengan pekikan menyebalkan. Donghae tidak peduli, ia meletakan belanjaannya di hadapan wajah Eunhyuk agar bocah itu berhenti mengeluh.

"Wow! Semua strawberry! Terima kasih, _Saem_."

"Hm."

"Apa susahnya _sih_ berkata iya, huh."

Sementara Eunhyuk memakan semua camilan yang Donghae berikan, Donghae kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal kalkulus. Tangan terampilnya menuliskan beberapa rumus mudah untuk Eunhyuk agar bocah itu bisa menghafalnya dan dengan mudah memecahkan soal-soal kalkulus nanti.

Tidak ada obrolan berarti di antara mereka dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak peduli, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menghabiskan semua camilan yang diberikan Donghae. Melihat banyak makanan rasa strawberry membuat suasana hati Eunhyuk naik drastis dan ia merasa bahagia seketika. Waktu terus berjalan, mulut Eunhyuk masih saja mengunyah makanan tapi matanya sudah setengah terpejam dan terkantuk-kantuk. Tidak lama, rasa kantuk itu semakin menjadi membuat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Donghae sementara mulutnya masih mengunyah makanan yang tersisa di mulutnya. Donghae berdecak melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk, jorok sekali! Dia bahkan ketiduran saat mulutnya penuh dengan makanan bahkan di sudut bibirnya penuh dengan remah makanan.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghentikan sesi belajar ini dan memindahkan Eunhyuk ke tempat tidur. Dengan tenaga seadanya, Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Sebelum menyelimutinya, Donghae membersihkan remah-remah makanan di sudut bibir Eunhyuk dengan jempolnya. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat imajinasi aneh berputar di kepalanya, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tapi matanya terus tertuju pada bibir merah Eunhyuk yang tampak lembut dan plum itu.

Oh Tuhan, Donghae pasti sudah tidak waras! Bukannya menjauh dari wajah Eunhyuk, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum melihat bibir merah itu bergerak-gerak lucu setelah Donghae melepaskan tautan singkat bibir mereka. Sekali lagi, Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk dan mengusap puncak kepalanya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

_Selamat malam, bocah nakal._

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Eunhyuk bangun karena jam weker yang tiba-tiba berdering dengan amat sangat kencang. Eunhyuk terperanjat dan buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, aneh sekali biasanya Eunhyuk tidak memasang weker tapi kenapa pagi ini jam weker sialan itu berdering seolah berteriak membangunkannya? Mungkinkah Junsu yang memasangnya? Tapi semalam Junsu tidak pulang ke kamar, lalu siapa yang—ah! Lee Donghae! Guru sialan itu pasti mengerjainya!<p>

Keluar dari kamar mandi Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendengus tak percaya. Bayangkan saja, jam weker itu terpasang di jam lima lewat tigapuluh pagi! Brengsek! Ini bahkan terlalu pagi untuk mandi dan memakai seragam! Setidaknya, Eunhyuk masih punya ekstra tigapuluh menit untuk tidur tapi guru sialan itu malah mengerjainya. Lihat saja, nanti akan di balas! Dengan hati yang kesal, Eunhyuk duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah roti dan sekotak susu di meja belajarnya. Saat menghampiri meja belajarnya, Eunhyuk melihat ada secarik kertas di samping roti dan susu itu.

_**Bangun pagi dan belajar yang benar, pemalas!**_

Sialan! Eunhyuk meremat secarik kertas itu lalu membuangnya kemana saja, ia tidak peduli. Meski kesal, ia tetap saja meneguk susu pemberian Donghae dan memakan rotinya dengan mulut yang komat-kamit mengucap sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk Donghae.

"Tumben sudah bangun."

"Dan kau tumben tidak pulang ke kamar. Lupa dimana kamarmu? Ah, atau kau lupa punya kamar?"

"Jangan bawel, baru kutinggal sehari kau sudah seperti ini. Kalau kau takut aku tinggalkan, berbuat baiklah padaku, idiot!"

"Diam kau! Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi semalam? Kau di kamar Yoochun _Hyung_, 'kan?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi! Dengar ya, Lee Hyukjae. Kekasihku tidak impoten dan miliknya tidak kecil!"

Eunhyuk memasang raut wajah—sok—terkejut untuk meledek Junsu. Ekspresi sahabat imutnya itu lucu sekali ketika marah.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Tidak! Dia mengatakannya padaku dan dia bilang aku sangat menarik. Dia tidak menyentuhku karena dia menghargaiku dan aku spesial untuknya."

"Uh, kalimat sentimentil. Menyebalkan!"

Setiap kali Eunhyuk mendengar bagaimana Yoochun memperlakukan Junsu, ia merasa mual dan rasanya terlalu sentimentil. Entah kenapa Junsu suka sekali diperlakukan romantis seperti itu, memang apa hebatnya? Bergumul di ranjang bahkan lebih menarik dari pada kata-kata romantis atau semacamnya. _Talk less do more_, tidak bisakah pasangan—sok—romantis itu menerapkan ungkapan itu dalam kehidupan percintaan mereka? Mereka bukan lagi bocah ingusan, berhubungan intim dengan kekasih sama sekali tidak aneh.

"Jungmo _Sunbaenim_ ada di lapangan sedang berbincang dengan anak-anak klub sepak bola, mau ikut denganku untuk menyusulnya? Meskipun jarang ikut berlatih kau tetap anggota tim."

_Jungmo?_

Eunhyuk berhenti mengunyah rotinya. Seketika rasa mual menyerang perutnya, ia tidak lagi ingin makan karena emosi yang tiba-tiba meletup-letup. Benar, hari ini adalah hari dimana turnamen akan di mulai dan seperti yang dibicarakan Junsu waktu itu, Jungmo benar-benar datang ke sekolah.

_Lalu sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, maaf agak lama ^^ kerjaan saya di kantor banyak jadi saya gak sempet ngetik fanfic ini...sekali lagi maaf ya :)<br>**

**Untuk chapter kemaren saya itu kesannya buru-buru, itu karena saya digerecokin kerjaan temen yang sebenernya bukan tugas saya jadi saya gak punya waktu leluasa untuk ngetik. sekalinya ada waktu langsung saya pake ngetik dan jadinya agak berantakan...maaf ya ^^ tapi kali ini saya nyoba nulis lebih santai dan menuangkan banyak feel...semoga yang ini gak begitu ngaco kaya kemarin ^^**

**Jawab pertanyaan dulu ya ^^**

**.**

**Q: Kenapa langsung nyeritain konflik Min sm Hyuk? jadi kurang misterius.**

**A: Krn sebenernya konflik utamanya bukan itu, di ceritain semua di satu chapter biar masalah ini kelar gak bertele-tele dan cuma fokus ke haehyuk dan konflik mereka sendiri nanti. ^^**

**.**

**Q: Ada konflik ya? tapi jangan yang sampe konfliknya berat pls, jangan yang sampe hurt ya.**

**A: Iya ada konflik, tapi gak akan sampe hurt banget lah ^^ dan gak akan berat-berat. paling masalah biasa seputaran remaja nakal. ^^**

**.**

**Q: Tolong lanjutnya gak pake lama ya!**

**A: Maaf, tapi dr awal kan saya udah bilang, saya cuma bisa update seminggu sekali itu juga waktunya hrs nyuri2 di kantor. jadi, mohon pengertiannya ya...makasih ^^**

**.**

**Q: Banyakin haehyuk nya lagi yaaaa dan jangan uke tersakiti.  
><strong>

**A: Okey...semoga yg ini cukup kkkk. ngga kok, gak bakal tersiksa atau tersakiti... ^^**

**'**

**Q: Kecepetan haehyuk ncannya**

**A: Semua ada prosesnya ^^ di tunggu aja di chapter depan ya... heheheh**

**.**

**Q: Kok kebanyakan kyumin kayaknya ?**

**A: Cuma chapter kemaren aja kok...krn untuk menyelesaikan masalah di chap kemaren ^^**

**.**

**Q: Ft. KyuMin kah? Masalah mereka akan panjang?**

**A: Ngga akan...cuma sekilas-sekilas aja ^^**

**.**

**Q: Pas nnti jungmo dateng bakalan ada konflik besar"an kah?**

**A: Jawabannya di chapter depan kkkkk ^^**

**.**

**Q: ****Authornim, ntar ada sibum kah?**

**A: Ada~ tapi...tapi... hahah ^^ di tunggu aja.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay~ segitu aja ^^**

**Hm, makasih sama semua readers yg selalu ninggalin review dan selalu menunggu fanfic ini sambil terus nyemangatin saya ^^ saya gak bosen2nya ngucap terimakasih dan bener deh kalian selalu jadi penyemangat saya untuk terus nulis dan update sekilat mungkin meski hrs mengorbankan waktu istirahat di kantor ^^ makasih ya teman2 sayaaang~ ^^**

**Ada pertanyaan lain? ke twitter aja atau PM ya ^^ atau ask . fm / Milkyta (hilangkan spasi) ^^**

**See ya next chapter ^^ semoga bisa update cepet yah ^^**

**makasih ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	5. Love Talk

**TEACHER**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**BAHASA VULGAR, TIDAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**I get scared when I wonder if this is love...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk malas sekali ikut Junsu ke ruang ganti pemain. Bukan apa-apa, Eunhyuk hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan Jungmo tapi apa daya? Junsu terus saja memaksanya untuk ikut, bahkan Eunhyuk sampai lupa mengganti seragamnya karena Junsu tidak henti-hentinya berteriak di telinga Eunhyuk. Ya Tuhan, suara melengkingnya itu benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk sakit kepala. Masalahnya sekarang adalah Eunhyuk sedang dalam hukuman skorsing, kalau sampai ia ketahuan sedang berkeliaran di lapangan maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Kepala sekolah pasti memanggilnya lagi dan yang pasti Donghae akan terkena masalah lagi karena ulahnya.<p>

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang ganti pemain, Junsu terus saja memandangi Eunhyuk. Bahkan saat berganti baju pun Junsu tidak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Lama-lama Eunhyuk merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh Junsu, apa bagusnya dipandangi oleh si pantat bebek? Eunhyuk lebih suka dipandangi oleh Donghae. Tunggu, kenapa Donghae lagi? Lupakan! Pagi ini Eunhyuk terlalu banyak memikirkan Donghae sehingga apapun selalu disangkut-sangkutkan dengannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pulang ke kamar kemarin?"

"Hm, karena kau di tahan oleh Yoochun _Hyung_?"

Junsu berdecak lalu memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan gemas, "Memangnya dia maniak?"

"Lalu kenapa? Jangan bertele-tele!"

"Aku melihatmu dan Lee _Sonsaengnim_ di kamar dan kalian—sedang—"

"Ah, itu. Kau melihatnya?"

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk salah tingkah karena ternyata Junsu memergokinya sedang mencium Donghae di kamar tapi ia tidak mungkin menunjukannya di depan Junsu karena pasti dia akan mentertawakannya.

"Kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Lee _Sonsaengnim_?"

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang sebelumnya? Aku akan menaklukannya dan membuatnya memohon padaku suatu saat nanti."

"Sebaiknya jangan main api kalau tidak mau terbakar."

Benar, yang dikatakan Junsu itu benar. Eunhyuk sedang bermain-main dengan api sekarang dan mungkin akan terbakar suatu saat nanti karena keteledorannya tapi jauh di lubuk hati Eunhyuk yang paling dalam, ia memang merencanakan untuk membakar dirinya. Entahlah, perasaan menggelitik yang ia rasakan saat bersama Donghae membuat Eunhyuk semakin ingin dekat dengannya. _Well_, mungkin sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah terbakar sejak lama tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.

"Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk berbalik saat nama lahirnya di panggil, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar nama lahirnya di panggil.

_Kim Jungmo..._

"Hai, apa kabar?"

Mata Eunhyuk memandangi sosok Jungmo tidak percaya. Sosok yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya itu kembali dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum yang dulu sering dia tunjukan pada Eunhyuk. Senyum yang sama seperti dulu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"B—baik."

"Kalian mengobrol saja dulu di sini, aku akan ke lapangan duluan."

Sial! Kim Junsu memang sialan! Kenapa dia malah meninggalkan Eunhyuk di saat seperti ini? Sudah tahu Eunhyuk tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Junmo, dia malah meninggalkannya berdua di ruang ganti pemain seperti ini.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang masa lalu."

"Aku rasa masa lalu kita sudah selesai dan—"

"Aku minta maaf."

Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jungmo memotongnya dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk memandang lurus ke matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Jungmo jadi seperti ini? Eunhyuk sudah tidak mengharapkan masa lalu mereka akan kembali dan yang jelas, Eunhyuk tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Jungmo.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sungmin."

_Sungmin lagi, Sungmin lagi! Kenapa semua orang selalu menyebut nama itu?_

"Soal keadaan keluargamu dan alasan kenapa kau merokok waktu itu. Saat itu aku emosi sekali hingga tanpa sadar menamparmu, maafkan aku. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya padaku? Kenapa kau memendam masalah sebesar itu sendirian?"

Eunhyuk ingin sekali berkata-kata membalas semua ucapan Jungmo, tapi semua kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan dan sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkannya. Jangankan untuk bicara, bernafaspun Eunhyuk merasa kesulitan karena rasa sesak di dadanya seperti menghimpit jantungnya dan membuat peredaran udara di dalam tubuhnya kacau. Eunhyuk memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Jungmo, ia mendorong Jungmo agar menjauh sedikit dari tubuhnya, kemudian Eunhyuk duduk bersandar pada lokernya sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Berbicara denganmu membuat kepalaku pusing."

"Aku tahu, aku bersalah padamu. Aku bercumbu dengan Sungmin di saat hubungan kita di ambang kehancuran, aku memang bodoh dan tidak tahu diri. Tapi, maukah kau memaafkan si bodoh ini? Kembalilah padaku karena aku tersiksa tanpamu."

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkan masa lalu tertinggal di belakang kita? Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak saat kalimat putus itu terucap dari mulutmu, aku sudah melepaskanmu dan melupakanmu sejak kau melangkah pergi dariku. Sekarang, biarkan masa lalu berlalu dan jangan pernah memintaku kembali padamu."

"Kenapa?"

Jungmo bersikukuh mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari Eunhyuk, ia bahkan terus mencengkram pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan terus memaksa Eunhyuk agar menatap matanya.

"Aku jalang! Aku sudah pernah tidur dengan banyak orang sejak ditinggalkan olehmu! Masihkah kau mau menerima keadaanku yang seperti itu? Aku pernah di sentuh orang lain, bercumbu dengan orang lain dan menerima uang dari setiap orang yang menyentuhku. Kenapa? Sekarang kau merasa jijik padaku? Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."

Akhirnya cengkraman Jungmo mengendur, namun tatapannya masih terus tertuju pada wajah Eunhyuk. Jungmo sungguh tidak peduli dengan gossip yang beredar soal Eunhyuk, ia juga tidak ambil pusing dengan cemoohan orang-orang tentang Eunhyuk tapi kali ini ia mendengar langsung dari mulut Eunhyuk dan itu membuat hati Jungmo kacau dan tidak menentu. Ternyata semua gossip itu benar, semua cemoohan orang tentang Eunhyuk benar adanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku. Aku mau kembali ke asrama, permisi."

Sebelum sempat Eunhyuk melangkah, Jungmo kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menahan langkahnya dengan cara berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku!"

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Dia bahkan menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini, dia selalu memaafkan semua kesalahanku dan dia selalu melindungiku meski harus mengorbankan dirinya. Dia telah mempertaruhkan segalanya demi aku, hanya dia yang aku inginkan. Maaf."

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangan Jungmo dan melangkah pergi tanpa melihat wajah Jungmo lagi. Cukup sudah penderitaannya selama ini, ia tidak mau lagi terlibat dengan Jungmo, Sungmin atau dunia malam. Mulai hari ini Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup normal seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Bermain, menjalin kasih dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengejar mimpi.

Dengan berat hati Jungmo melepaskan Eunhyuk pergi, ia melihat punggung Eunhyuk semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangnya dan kemudian hilang di balik pintu. Penyesalan Jungmo memang sangat terlambat, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih mencintai Eunhyuk ketika sosok Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa ia gapai lagi. Dan sekarang, penyesalan Jungmo tidak berarti apa-apa. Masa lalu sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang dan tidak mungkin lagi kembali.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai mengajar, Donghae menghabiskan waktu di atap seperti biasanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya sedikit rileks dan rasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang. Tidak terasa, musim panas akan segera berakhir dan berganti dengan musim gugur. Angin musim gugur mulai terasa dan cuaca sudah tidak sepanas seperti saat awal musim panas tiba.<p>

"Brengsek!"

Donghae hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang baru ia teguk saat mendengar umpatan seseorang dengan suara yang lantang. Tidak heran, ternyata Eunhyuk. Begitu berbalik, ia mendapati wajah Eunhyuk yang masam dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit mengucap sumpah serapah yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Dengan kurang ajar, Eunhyuk merebut kaleng kopi dari tangan Donghae lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Kurang ajar! Kim Jungmo memang kurang ajar dan menyebalkan! Di saat hatinya sudah tenang dan hampir melupakannya, dia malah datang dan dengan seenak bokongnya dan meminta Eunhyuk untuk kembali padanya.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Oh, hai _Saem_."

Mata Donghae terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka saking terkejutnya karena baru saja Eunhyuk merebut kopinya dan menyapanya dengan sebutan hai? Hai? Memangnya Donghae temannya? Dengan senang hati Donghae menarik telinga Eunhyuk hingga bocah itu mengaduh dan berteriak-teriak minta di lepaskan.

"Sakit, _Saem_!"

"Merebut minuman yang sedang di minum guru, lalu menyapanya dengan sebutan hai? Kau cari mati?"

"Aku—itu karena aku sedang kesal jadi tidak sadar. Maaf."

"Bukankah kau sedang di skors? Kenapa memakai seragam?"

Eunhyuk berdecih sambil memincingkan matanya ke arah Donghae. Benar, sekarang Eunhyuk sedang memakai seragam di tengah-tengah hukuman skorsing dan itu membuatnya tampak konyol. Tentunya semua tahu, yang membuat Eunhyuk seperti ini adalah orang yang sedang pura-pura tidak tahu dan malah bertanya. Dia pikir semua ini ulahnya siapa?

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Kau sengaja memasang jam weker, 'kan? Aku terkejut dan tanpa sadar masuk kamar mandi lalu mandi terburu-buru dan memakai seragam!"

Langsung saja tawa Donghae menggelegar. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak berniat mengerjai Eunhyuk, ia hanya ingin membiasakan Eunhyuk bangun pagi agar tidak selalu kesiangan bangun dan ketinggalan sarapan. Tidak di sangka kejadiannya malah seperti ini.

"Tertawalah sampai puas, _Saem_. Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau marah-marah? Ah, karena tidak bisa ikut turnamen?"

"Mantan kekasihku kembali. Dia bilang, dia ingin aku kembali padanya."

Sisa tawa Donghae yang tadi langsung lenyap, bibirnya yang tadi melengkung ke atas kini kembali datar. Matanya menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap, menanti kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dia menyebalkan sekali! Mentang-mentang sudah terkenal dan menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional dia seenaknya memintaku untuk kembali padanya, padahal dulu dialah yang mencampakan aku. Dia brengsek! Menyebalkan! Bajingan! Tidak tahu malu! Dan—dan—"

Nafas Eunhyuk tercekat, airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Padahal selama ini Eunhyuk selalu kuat dan tidak pernah menangis tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu lemah dan airmatanya malah menetes di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Sudahlah."

Donghae meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, ini pertama kalinya Donghae melihat Eunhyuk meneteskan airmatanya. Tangis Eunhyuk semakin pecah saat Donghae memeluknya, bahkan kemeja Donghae sampai basah karena airmata Eunhyuk. Tangan kiri Donghae di pakai untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk yang bergetar. Donghae mengerti rasa sakit yang Eunhyuk rasakan, bagaimanapun Eunhyuk masih remaja dan wajar bila dia menangis karena merasa disakiti oleh mantan pacarnya.

Setelah Eunhyuk cukup tenang, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap jejak airmata di pipi Eunhyuk. Bocah yang biasanya bertingkah seperti seorang penggoda itu masih saja sesenggukan sambil menggosok matanya yang merah, bukan hanya matanya saja yang merah tapi pipi dan hidungnya juga ikut merona merah. Ternyata saat menangis, seluruh wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi merah. Manis sekali, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"_Saem_."

"Hm?"

Eunhyuk kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae. Donghae sempat berpikir, mungkin Eunhyuk masih ingin menangis dipelukannya tapi ternyata bocah itu menarik kerah kemeja Donghae untuk kemudian dia pakai mengelap ingusnya. Jorok! Kalau bukan karena Eunhyuk sedang patah hati, Donghae ingin sekali menarik telinganya!

"Terima kasih."

"Dasar jorok!"

"_Saem_."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya, dia itu cinta pertamaku. Dulu aku suka berkelahi karena tertekan oleh orangtuaku dan tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya pada siapa, akhirnya aku melampiaskannya dengan cara memukuli orang. Tapi setelah mengenalnya, aku jadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan tidak pernah lagi berkelahi. Dia mengajariku banyak hal dan selalu membuatku gembira."

Cinta pertama rupanya. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya, ia paham bagaimana membekasnya luka yang ditinggalkan cinta pertama. Saat sekolah dulu juga Donghae pernah mengalaminya, ia bahkan tidak mau sekolah berhari-hari hanya karena cinta pertamanya menolak pernyataan cintanya dan malah memakinya di depan semua orang. Sudahlah, memalukan sekali mengingat masa-masa di sekolah dulu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau putus? Dan bagaimana insiden rokok itu terjadi?"

"Semua berkaitan. Dia menarikku dari lubang hitam tapi kemudian dia mendorongku ke lubang yang lebih hitam dan dalam sampai rasanya sulit untuk kembali melihat cahaya. Saat liburan musim dingin aku pulang ke rumah orangtuaku, aku adu mulut dengan kakakku soal perusahaan ayah dan itu membuat aku stress juga tertekan. Liburan selesai dan aku kembali ke asrama, aku ingin melampiaskan rasa tertekan itu tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Dan akhirnya kau melampiaskannya dengan cara merokok?"

"Ya, dan hal itu juga yang membuat hubunganku dengan Jungmo kandas. Dia tidak suka penyimpangan, itu sebabnya dia langsung menamparku dan kami adu mulut. Sebelum sempat aku menjelaskan semuanya, Jungmo langsung pergi meninggalkan aku. Aku mencarinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya tapi saat aku menemukannya, dia sedang bercinta dengan Sungmin _Hyung_."

Akhirnya Donghae dapat pencerahan dari masalah ini. Rupanya semua berawal dari menyukai orang yang sama, lalu salah paham dan berujung pada permusuhan. Sekarang, yang Donghae belum paham adalah bagaimana Eunhyuk berakhir dengan menjajakan dirinya di bar?

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berakhir di bar?"

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, Jungmo menarikku dari lubang hitam tapi kemudian dia mendorongku ke lubang yang lebih hitam dan dalam. Setelah putus dengannya aku sangat frustasi dan akhirnya seperti yang kau tahu, aku menghabiskan waktu di bar untuk bersenang-senang dan membiarkan orang-orang itu menyentuhku lalu membayarku."

"Kau benar-benar di sentuh oleh mereka? Maksudku, orang-orang yang membayarmu itu."

Sejujurnya, Donghae agak ragu menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir itu. Maksudnya, jawabannya sudah jelas untuk apa ia menanyakannya lagi? Di saat seperti ini, otaknya malah membeku dan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak dapat terkontrol. _God damn it_!

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

Jawaban Eunhyuk sungguh di luar perkiraan Donghae, ia pikir Eunhyuk akan menjawab dengan iya dan menceritakan bagaimana pengalaman _sex_nya dengan orang-orang yang tidak jelas karena biasanya seperti itulah Eunhyuk. Berkata kotor dan tanpa malu menceritakan soal pengalaman _sex_nya.

"Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menyentuhku. Aku menari di lantai dansa dan mereka merabaiku lalu membawaku ke kamar yang tersedia atau toilet atau dimanapun mereka mau hanya untuk menghisap. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, _Saem_?"

Donghae menggeleng bodoh membuat Eunhyuk mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya, gurunya ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh dan buta soal _sex_? Menggelikan sekali kalau sampai iya. Di usianya yang sudah—hampir—tua itu dia tidak pernah mengenal _sex_? Omong kosong!

"Maksudku, kami hanya _foreplay_ dan tidak pernah sampai ke inti. Oh, hanya satu orang yang pernah menyentuhku sampai jauh. Tapi lupakan saja, dia akan menikah bulan depan dengan orang yang katanya sangat dia cintai."

"Hm."

Diam-diam Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega. Entah apa alasannya, tapi rasanya Donghae lega sekali dan saluran pernapasannya yang tadi seperti terhambat menjadi kembali lancar. Setidaknya, Eunhyuk tidak serendah yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Nyatanya Eunhyuk tidak sentuh sembarang orang dan dia bilang hanya pernah di sentuh oleh seseorang yang akan menikah bulan depan itu dan mungkin oleh mantan kekasihnya. Jadi total, Eunhyuk hanya pernah di sentuh dua kali dan sisanya hanya _foreplay_ saja.

"Untunglah."

"Apanya?"

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang untunglah?"

"Oh, itu bukan apa-apa."

"_Saem_!"

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk memekik sambil memegangi dadanya, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk cemas karena ia pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk. Tapi kemudian bocah itu tersenyum menunjukan gusi merah mudanya, membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa sangat lega setelah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Entahlah, rasanya aku bisa bernafas lega dan tidak lagi merasa sesak! Wah, ini ajaib!"

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk, "Mulai sekarang, kau boleh menceritakan apapun padaku dan jangan pernah lagi pergi ke bar untuk menghindari masalah."

"Tentu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau menolak Jungmo tadi?"

"Hm? Oh, aku bilang padanya bahwa aku punya seseorang yang aku sukai."

Mata Donghae mendelik tanpa sadar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang Eunhyuk sukai. Jujur saja, ia merasa gusar ketika Eunhyuk menyebutkan dia sedang menyukai orang dengan wajah secerah itu. Bahkan senyum yang biasanya Donghae anggap manis kini menjadi tampak menyebalkan.

"Siapa?"

Ya Tuhan, seharusnya Donghae tidak bertanya. Untuk apa ditanyakan? Paling yang disukai oleh Eunhyuk hanya bocah ingusan berotot, _sexy_, pintar merayu dan memiliki—

"Kau."

Nafas Donghae tercekat. Tunggu. Bisakah di ulang kembali? Apa katanya? _Okay_, Donghae menarik kembali kata-kata dan rutukannya dalam hati tadi. Senyum Eunhyuk manis. Sangat manis! Dan jangan lupakan bagian gusinya ketika ia tersenyum sambil menatap Donghae. _Damn! He really look adorable!_

"Aku? Tapi aku tidak menyukai bocah nakal sepertimu. Bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk berdecih, "Apanya yang bagaimana? Aku akan membuatmu menyukai bocah nakal ini!"

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Karena begitulah aku."

_Benar, tersenyumlah seperti itu. Seperti hari ini..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Kembali lagi pada sesi belajar yang sangat di benci Eunhyuk. <em>Well<em>, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Eunhyuk di skors, mulai senin ia akan kembali sekolah dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Senang? Tentu saja! Eunhyuk merasa gembira kembali ke kelas untuk menganggu Junsu atau Taemin atau si ketua kelas yang sangat kaku Choi Minho. Lihat? Tidak ada _list_ belajar dalam daftar kegiatan yang akan Eunhyuk lakukan di kelas. Belajar terlalu membosankan, apa lagi jika yang mengajar adalah Jung _Sonsaengnim_. Ah, si _sexy_ itu hanya kemasannya saja yang menarik dan _sexy_ tapi perilakunya sangat membosankan dan sangat kaku. Mungkin karena dia laki-laki yang sudah menikah. Entahlah, untuk apa peduli? Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tertarik pada laki-laki yang sudah menikah.

"Mengerti?"

"Apanya?"

Suara Donghae membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Eunhyuk. Sial! Eunhyuk hampir saja loncat dari kursi saking kagetnya. Tidak bisakah Donghae berkata lembut? Dia selalu saja bertanya dengan nada dingin dan ketus!

"Bodoh!"

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya Donghae memukul puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan pensil, pulpen atau penggaris yang sedang dia pegang. Pelan tapi sakit sekali! Bahkan yang terakhir tadi menimbulkan suara cukup keras.

"_Saem_! Bagaimana aku bisa pintar kalau kau terus memukul kepalaku dengan benda-benda yang kau pegang!"

"Lalu kau mau di pukul pakai apa?"

"Cintamu."

"Si bodoh ini! Kerjakan soal ini dan jangan melamunkan hal yang bukan-bukan."

Dan lagi, Eunhyuk mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya. Bukan dengan penggaris, pulpen atau pensil. Kali ini Donghae menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Eunhyuk. _Hell_, rasanya bahkan lebih sakit dari pada di pukul oleh benda-benda sebelumnya!

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang aku lamunkan?"

"Tahu."

"Apa?"

"Tentang aku?"

"Oh ya Tuhan, kau mulai tertular olehku."

Donghae tersenyum samar sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Eunhyuk yang seolah-olah frustasi. Raut wajah itu adalah yang paling menggemaskan, apa lagi ketika bibir merah Eunhyuk mengerucut dan berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Donghae.

"Lalu apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Jung _Sonsaengnim_. Dia tinggi, kulitnya kecokelatan dan ya Tuhan, Otot di seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya tampak _sexy_! Sayang dia sudah menikah."

"Jangan memikirkan orang lain selain aku."

Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk dengan sedikit kasar, ia memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menatap lurus ke matanya. Bingung dan terkejut di perlakukan seperti itu, Eunhyuk hanya mampu mengedipkan matanya tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae memperlakukan Eunhyuk begitu. Dan apa katanya? Jangan memikirkan orang lain? Apa dia sedang cemburu? Yang benar saja! Apa-apaan ini semua?

"Apa?"

"Jangan memikirkan orang lain selain aku."

Sekali lagi Donghae mengulangi kalimatnya, kali ini penuh dengan penekanan seolah ingin mematrinya di otak Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk terus mengingat kalimat itu.

"_Saem_..."

Otak Eunhyuk seperti membeku. Sikap Donghae yang seperti ini malah membuat Eunhyuk bingung dan kelabakan, pasalnya Donghae baru sekali ini menunjukan sikap seperti itu. Biasanya si tampan dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya itu selalu menunjukan reaksi dingin ketika Eunhyuk mengoceh tapi kali ini dia bereaksi seolah-olah cemburu. Atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar cemburu? Demi Tuhan! Eunhyuk tidak berpura-pura bodoh atau pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi situasi kali ini benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk bingung.

"Aku tidak meng—"

Hati Eunhyuk bersorak dan jantung Eunhyuk seperti bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika Donghae menempelkan bibir mereka dan lama-lama menjadi sebuah ciuman menuntut yang lembut. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka tapi entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa sesuatu yang menggelitik itu lebih terasa seperti sengatan dan membuat kerja jantung Eunhyuk menjadi ekstra cepat dan tidak stabil.

_Apa ini?_

Ciuman Donghae semakin dalam dan semakin menuntut, ia bahkan menarik Eunhyuk dari kursi agar berdiri dan mengarahkannya menuju tempat tidur. Sementara mereka berjalan menuju tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, tangan Donghae tidak hanya tinggal diam. Dengan berani ia menanggalkan kaos tipis Eunhyuk dan langsung merabai lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sensual, membuat Eunhyuk melenguh manja.

"_Ngh_—Saem..._hmm_—"

_SHIT_! Eunhyuk hanya melenguh kecil tapi reaksi di bagian selatan tubuhnya begitu berlebihan. Mungkin hanya dengan satu atau dua lenguhan Eunhyuk, Donghae bisa langsung klimaks tanpa sentuhan. Suara Eunhyuk benar-benar manja dan membangkitkan gairah Donghae, ia langsung saja menghempaskan Eunhyuk ke tempat tidur dan melepaskan kacamata serta kemejanya sambil terus memandangi Eunhyuk yang terengah dan tergeletak pasrah di atas tempat tidur.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Donghae kembali memagut bibir Eunhyuk dan melemparkan kemejanya ke sembarang arah. Tangan kirinya mengelus rambut Eunhyuk dan tangan kanannya berusaha menarik celana pendek Eunhyuk. Setelah menelanjangi Eunhyuk, Donghae membuka kancing celananya tapi tidak melepaskannya. Biarlah dulu seperti itu, Donghae masih belum puas menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk punya kesempatan bicara saat Donghae melepaskan pagutan mereka dan beralih pada puncak dada Eunhyuk. Bibirnya terus menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk, tiap inchinya ia nikmati dengan penuh gairah dan nafsu.

"Aku kalah. Kau pemenangnya. Kau senang?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tergoda dan aku terjatuh untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menahan semua ini lagi."

"Hm?"

Donghae menggigit leher Eunhyuk kemudian menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang mungkin akan terus berbekas hingga dua atau tiga hari ke depan. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk melenguh karena ulah Donghae, padahal ia belum sempat mencerna semua kata-kata Donghae.

"_Saem_."

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk merasa gugup ketika Donghae menurunkan celana kerjanya hanya sebatas paha dan terpampanglah sesuatu yang sangat Eunhyuk sukai. Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk sedang memperhatikan miliknya tapi sekarang ia sedang sangat terburu-buru untuk langsung ke menu utama hari ini dan tidak membiarkan Eunhyuk menikmati pemandangan yang sangat disukainya itu.

Sebenarnya mereka masih punya banyak waktu karena ini hari sabtu dan tidak ada orang di sekolah kecuali penjaga asrama dan petugas keamanan di gerbang sekolah, tapi gairah Donghae sudah terlanjur naik dan ia tidak bisa menunggu lama untuk menggarap muridnya yang sudah sangat pasrah di tempat tidur.

"Kau biasa melakukan _foreplay_, bukan? Kali ini aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak.

_Tanpa foreplay?_

Sial! Dengan satu atau dua jari saja masih akan terasa sakit apa lagi langsung? Apa Donghae berencana membuatnya menjadi tahanan kamar? Besok Eunhyuk ada janji dengan Kyuhyun dan hari senin Eunhyuk harus mengikuti banyak kelas. _Hell_, pasti Junsu mentertawakannya karena cara jalannya yang aneh.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, Donghae menuntun miliknya ke lubang Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat setengah dari milik Donghae masuk. Uh, ini benar-benar menyakitkan! Terakhir ia melakukannya dengan Siwon dan itu sudah lama sekali.

"Penismu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Tunggu sampai dia menyentuh prostatmu dan kau akan berkata yang lain."

Donghae menyeringai dan langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa menunggu Eunhyuk menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya.

"_Ngh_—_Saem_, ah!"

"Panggil namaku dan memintalah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Donghae!"

"Hm?"

"Tadi. Di tempat yang tadi, kau menabraknya."

"Di sini? Hm? Kau suka?"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk melenguh dan mendesah, ini semua terlalu nikmat hingga membuatnya sulit berkata-kata dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Di tambah lagi bibir Donghae yang terus menggerayangi puncak dadanya dan tangannya yang mengelus pinggul Eunhyuk dengan sensual, membuat semuanya terasa buram. Hanya nikmat yang bisa Eunhyuk rasakan.

"Jangan bermain di putingku terus! Nanti bengkak."

Tangan Eunhyuk memukul bahu Donghae tapi sama sekali tidak di gubris, Donghae malah semakin menjadi dengan menyedot pucak dada Eunhyuk hingga merah.

"Ah! _Saem_—jangan—_ngh_—ah, tidak!"

Cairan hangat keluar dan membasahi perut Donghae, ia tersenyum tanpa melepaskan kulumannya di puncak dada Eunhyuk. donghae terus saja menggerakan pinggulnya, mengejar sesuatu yang akan meledak dalam hitungan detik.

"Eunhyuk—_ugh_!"

Seluruh cairannya membasahi organ dalam Eunhyuk, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Donghae melepaskan tautannya dan memperhatikan cairan yang meluber keluar dari lubang Eunhyuk dan membasahi seprai di bawahnya. Wow, ternyata banyak juga cairan yang dikeluarkannya. Harus Donghae akui, ini jauh lebih nikmat dari pada bermain sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Rasanya aku kembung. Kenapa kau masukan semua di dalam? Menyebalkan!"

Donghae berguling ke samping Eunhyuk lalu memeluk Eunhyuk dengan gemas. Gembira rupanya, bahkan Donghae yang biasanya jarang tersenyum dan selalu menusuk Eunhyuk dengan kata-kata dingin kini tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Eunhyuk sangat erat.

"Lepas! Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Kau melanggar aturan, _Saem_. Kau bisa dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat kalau kita ketahuan."

"Aturan di buat untuk di langgar, lagi pula sejak kapan kau peduli pada aturan? Ngomong-ngomong, selama kita bercinta tadi kenapa kau terus memanggilku _Saem_? Kita terlihat seperti sedang mempraktekan adegan _kinky_."

Wah, Eunhyuk benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Lee _Sonsaengnim_ yang biasanya sangat kaku dan galak bisa berkata sepertiitu, menakjubkan! Dia bahkan tahu istilah _kinky_, Eunhyuk pikir pengetahuan Donghae tentang _sex_ nol besar tapi ternyata dia tahu hal-hal macam itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau orang seperti ini."

"Aku begini hanya untukmu."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Donghae. Kalimat yang selalu Eunhyuk nantikan. Satu kalimat pendek yang Junsu bilang sangat romantis. Eunhyuk tidak bisanya mengharapkan kata-kata sentimentil itu dari seseorang, tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat menantikan kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Donghae.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Itu—apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Misalnya?"

Sulit di percaya! Sekarang Donghae kembali lagi menjadi orang idiot yang menyebalkan! Dia pasti bohong! Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Eunhyuk setelah mereka melakukan hal ini, terlebih Eunhyuk sudah pernah mengutarakan isi hatinya di atap waktu itu. Apa semua kurang jelas? Atau memang Donghae selalu sebodoh ini dalam urusan cinta?

"Lupakan! Kau membuat seluruh tempat ini kacau dan membuatku lengket. Bersihkan! Aku mau tidur."

"Kau milikku."

Mata Eunhyuk tadi sempat terpejam kembali terbuka tapi ia masih enggan membalikan kembali tubuhnya. Eunhyuk masih bertahan diposisinya membelakangi Donghae, menunggu apa yang akan Donghae lakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya. Mulai hari ini dan selamanya kau milikku."

Masih tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Eunhyuk. Donghae terkekeh, calon kekasihnya ini merajuk rupanya. Tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar marah, Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk lalu berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya Eunhyuk tersenyum, pipinya merona merah dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Pelan-pelan Eunhyuk membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung menatap Donghae dengan mata yang memincing tajam.

"Kau sengaja, 'kan?"

"Hm."

"Menyebalkan! Aku tahu kau akan jatuh untukku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hm."

"Katakan iya, Donghae!"

"Iya."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku ingin sekali membencimu tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu, bagaimana ini?"

Donghae tertawa mendengar ocehan Eunhyuk, ia menarik Eunhyuk agar lebih rapat padanya dan menenggelamkan wajah manis itu di permukaan dadanya.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Detak jantungmu?"

"Hm."

"Ya, mendengarnya. Berdegup kencang sekali."

"Berdegup sekencang itu hanya untukmu. Aku bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara soal cinta jadi cukup dengarkan detak jantungku dan kau akan tahu."

Baru kali ini Eunhyuk diperlakukan seperti ini. Maksudnya, ada orang yang—katanya—mencintainya tapi tidak ada kata-kata menyanjung atau merayu. Dulu, ada banyak orang yang menyanjungnya dan mengemis cintanya tapi pada akhirnya Eunhyuk malah jatuh untuk orang kaku yang tidak bisa berkata manis sama sekali.

"Bangunlah, kita harus melanjutkan pelajaran."

"Ah, kau memang perusak suasana! Sebelum itu, kita bersihkan dulu kamar ini atau Junsu akan membunuh kita berdua karena membuat kamar ini kacau dan bau."

Donghae mengangguk, ia bangun dan membenarkan celananya yang masih tersangkut di lututnya lalu memakai kemejanya dan mengancingkannya asal. Sementara itu Eunhyuk masih berusah payah membersihkan lelehan sperma dipahanya dan hal itu membuat Donghae mematung di tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk hanya memakai atasan kaos tipis tanpa lengan dan tanpa bawahan, belum lagi ia mengangkang sambil mengusap pahanya yang dengan tissue. Apa Eunhyuk sedang mengundangnya? Entah memang otak Donghae yang sudah tercemar atau memang ia sudah mesum dari sananya tapi demi apapun di dunia ini, posisi Eunhyuk yang seperti itu membuat sesuatu meronta dan jantung Donghae kembali berdegup tidak normal.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ti—tidak ada."

"Lihat dirimu, kau baru beberapa jam jadi kekasihku dan tatapanmu sudah berubah seperti paman-paman pedofil."

"Hei!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bicara menggunakan Bahasa formal pada gurumu?"

"Saat kita berdua kau kekasihku dan aku bebas mau bicara apapun pada kekasihku."

Donghae berdecih, arogan sekali kekasihnya ini. Ingin sekali rasanya menggigitnya dan mengikatnya di tempat tidur. Tunggu. Kenapa pikirannya jadi seperti ini? Lagi-lagi Donghae memikirkan hal yang kotor. Tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk, imajinasi seksualnya selalu melayang kemana-mana. Bahaya kalau terus dibiarkan.

"Kenapa diam saja? Bantu aku membawa semua ini ke ruang mencuci! Aku kesulitan berjalan karena kau, jadi bawa semua ini!"

Sulit sekali di percaya! Donghae di perintah oleh bocah kecil menyebalkan! Bahkan dia melemparkan seprai itu ke wajah Donghae. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bocah nakal itu sekarang kekasihnya dan Donghae terlalu bahagia hari ini hingga kemarahannya cepat sekali menguap dan hilang entah kemana.

"Kau yakin semua itu akan kering hari ini juga?"

"Entahlah."

Mata Donghae tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang memasukan semua seprai kotor di dalam mesin cuci, ia berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk dan kapanpun Eunhyuk menungging untuk memasukan cuciannya, bokongnya akan menabrak selangkangan Donghae. Mengganggu sekali!

"Donghae! Mundur sedikit."

"Tidak mau."

Menghiraukan perintah Eunhyuk, Donghae malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Akhirnya Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan Donghae melakukan sesuka hatinya.

"Apa biasanya mencuci lama?"

"Kau tidak pernah mencuci sendiri? Bukankah kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ada _ahjumma _yang setiap minggu datang untuk mencuci pakaianku."

Eunhyuk melepaskan rengkuhan Donghae dan langsung berbalik, "Cantik?"

"Cemburu?"

"Lupakan."

Donghae terkekeh, ia menghimpit Eunhyuk di antara mesin cuci lalu bibirnya kembali meraup bibir merah Eunhyuk dengan gemas. Di mata Donghae, hari ini Eunhyuk selalu bertingkah menggemaskan padahal sebetulnya Eunhyuk selalu berkata ketus pada Donghae dan tingkahnya tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. _Well_, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang semua sama.

"Tidak ada yang lebih cantik darimu."

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan!"

"Aku tahu."

"Bagus."

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau telat sepuluh menit."<p>

Eunhyuk berdecak lalu duduk tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk memang telat tapi semua itu bukan salahnya! Saat sedang mencuci pakaian tadi, Donghae menggrapnya di ruang mencuci dan itu membuat Eunhyuk lupa hari ini ia ada janji bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Lee Donghae memang sialan! Sebelum pacaran dia sosok yang dingin dan sok tidak tergoda pada Eunhyuk, tapi lihat sekarang! Dia terus saja menggarap Eunhyuk kapanpun ada kesempatan.

"Aku mencuci pakaian dulu."

_Dan di garap oleh Lee Sonsaengnim._

"Ah benar. Kau sedang dalam masa hukuman."

"Mau apa? Aku tidak banyak waktu, ada seseorang menungguku pulang."

"Oh, kau juga datang."

Siapa lagi yang datang? Eunhyuk mendesah pelan lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan wow! _Sungmin is there_, _judge him like seriously_. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya, seharusnya ia tahu Kyuhyun mengajaknya bertemu ada maksud tertentu dan lihat? Sungmin datang dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun, tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Untuk apa dia datang?"

"Aku tidak akan datang kalau tahu kau juga datang."

"Tidak bisakah kalian menutup mulut kalian dan mendengarkan aku dulu? Ah, dan jangan saling memelototi seperti itu seolah kalian akan saling menerkam satu sama lain."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung membuang muka, enggan menatap satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang sudah menduga kejadiannya akan seperti ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, katanya sama-sama sudah dewasa tapi menyelesaikan masalah cinta saja mereka tidak bisa.

"Yang terjadi di antara kalian hanya salah paham. Semua sudah berakhir, apa lagi yang kalian ributkan? Eunhyuk sudah tidak bersama Jungmo dan kau sudah memilki aku. Kalian masih menyimpan dendam? Apa dendam membantu kalian menyelesaikan masalah? Apa susahnya duduk bersama seperti ini dan saling mengungkapkan isi hati masing-masing. Bukankah sahabat harus seperti itu?"

Meski Kyuhyun sudah berusaha berbicara hati-hati dan menjadi penengah di antara mereka, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tetap saja saling membuang muka dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang berniat bicara. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sepertinya harus ekstra sabar untuk menghadapi mereka berdua.

"Apa saling memaki dan saling memusuhi membuat kalian merasa lega? Kalian satu sekolah bahkan tetangga, apa tidak merasa terganggu bermusuhan dengan seseorang yang selalu dekat denganmu? Bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian keluar dari sini sampai kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Asal kalian tahu, karena masalah kalian ini ada banyak orang yang terseret! Termasuk aku!"

Setelah berkata panjang lebar, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi dari tempat duduknya dan membiarkan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin duduk saling berhadapan dengan suasana hening dan canggung. Biarkan mereka seperti itu, kita lihat sampai mereka akan tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya dari luar saja lelah melihat mereka menolehkan kepalanya tanpa berbalik.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak mau mengucapkan kata maaf duluan karena menurutnya yang salah itu Sungmin tapi kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan ada benarnya juga, kalau mereka terus mementingkan ego masing-masing maka masalah ini tidak akan selesai dan terus menyeret orang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah ini.

Sungmin tertegun saat mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_ seperti dulu, bahkan dia juga meminta maaf duluan. Perlahan Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan ragu.

"Aku lebih dewasa darimu dan sebenarnya yang salah itu aku tapi kau malah meminta maaf duluan, kau menyebalkan sekali. Kau membuat aku tampak buruk, maafkan aku. Masalah Jungmo _Sunbae_, aku memang menyukainya duluan dan aku juga yang mengenalkanmu padanya. Mau di kata apa lagi? Aku yang membuat kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain dan kalian saling jatuh cinta tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Eunhyuk berdeham sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kalau kau mau marah, marah lah sekarang. Aku tahu semua ini berat untukmu, memaafkan bukanlah hal mudah terlebih ketika masih ada luka yang tersisa."

"Aku juga tahu kau masih marah padaku dan aku tahu betul bagaimana sulitnya memaafkan ketika luka yang ada belum kering. Lebih baik kita seperti ini saja, langsung sok akrab seperti dulu setelah mengalami pertengkaran panjang pasti rasanya akan aneh dan canggung."

Yang dikatakan Sungmin semuanya benar, akan aneh sekali jika tiba-tiba akrab padahal sebelumnya mereka bertengkar dan saling memaki. Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pamit pada Sungmin karena ada seseorang menunggunya dan mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ini hari minggu, aku ada kencan."

"Wow, kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Ya dan dia sedang menungguku sekarang. Aku duluan, _Hyung_."

"Hm, bersenang-senanglah."

Setelah pamitan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menunggu di luar, dapat Eunhyuk saksikan dengan jelas bagaimana Donghae memandanginya dari dalam mobil. Dia memandangi Eunhyuk seolah-olah Eunhyuk baru saja selingkuh di depan matanya. Eunhyuk memasuki mobil Donghae sambil tersenyum geli, ternyata ada banyak sisi lain Donghae yang tidak Eunhyuk tahu.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak melihat dan sok tidak peduli. Aku tahu sejak tadi kau memandangiku dengan tatapan menggelikan!"

"Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah aku ini sangat mencintaimu sampai harus bersikap menggelikan seperti itu."

"Oh, jadi begitu? Baiklah, terserah."

Eunhyuk melipat tangannya di dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Sialan! Donghae menyebalkan sekali. Jelas-jelas dia sedang cemburu tapi malah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedang cemburu. Situasi macam apa ini? Donghae selalu saja bisa mengendalikan situasi dan membuat Eunhyuk mati kutu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku? Selain karena aku _sexy_, manis dan tampan."

Alis Donghae bertaut, ia menjulurkan lidahnya bertingkah seolah-olah mual dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk memang sexy dan manis tapi Donghae terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya, bisa-bisa Eunhyuk besar kepala.

"Kau seperti bawang merah."

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk menaikan nada suaranya. Bawang? Demi jidat lebar Yoochun yang menurut Junsu _sexy_, Eunhyuk selalu menerima pujian dan sanjungan dari orang lain tapi kekasihnya malah memanggilnya bawang dengan wajah datar menyebalkan!

"Maksudnya, aku harus mengupasmu helai demi helai untuk mengetahui semua sisi lainmu. Ada banyak sisi yang tidak kau tunjukan pada orang lain, seperti misalnya kau bertingkah seperti bocah nakal tapi sebenarnya kau punya sisi manis juga. Intinya, kau berlapis-lapis seperti bawang merah. Ada banyak sisi yang harus aku kupas untuk mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa mengumpamakannya dengan bawang? Jelek sekali!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memasak?"

"Tidak."

"Bisa membersihkan rumah?"

"Sedikit. Tunggu, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau bertanya seolah-olah sedang menyeleksi asisten rumah tangga."

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ke wajah manis Eunhyuk, kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku menyeleksi calon istri."

"Ya ampun. _Cheesy_! Menggelikan!"

Meskipun nada bicanya ketus tapi Enhyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dan senyum di bibirnya menandakan bahwa dia suka dengan rayuan Donghae barusan. Eunhyuk kembali mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela untuk menyamarkan senyumnya. Malu sekali kalau Donghae sampai tahu, ia menyukai rayuannya barusan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Rumahku."

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya, "Mau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Jangan berpikiran kotor, sayang. Kita akan belajar. Minggu depan kau ada ujian, kau harus belajar ekstra keras agar nilaimu naik dan kau harus berada di 50 besar."

Sialan, Donghae selalu tahu isi kepalanya. Sekarang dia bisa dengan mudah menebak isi kepala Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk tidak berkutik.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengajari aku rumus kalkulus, _sih_?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku mengajarimu apa?"

"Tentang cinta?"

"Ya ampun! Kau lebih menggelikan!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, mentertawakan betapa _cheesy_nya mereka. Saling merayu dan melemparkan candaan tentang cinta yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan. Dulu Eunhyuk selalu meledek Junsu karena selalu saling merayu dengan Yoochun, sekarang harus Eunhyuk akui hal seperti itu memang wajar terjadi di antara sepasang kekasih dan rasanya tidak buruk, Eunhyuk bahkan bisa tertawa lepas mentertawakan kekonyolan mereka berdua dalam hal merayu. Sepertinya, Eunhyuk harus berguru pada Junsu dan Yoochun agar rayuan mereka sedikit berkembang.

Setelah banyak tertawa, tidak ada lagi obrolan di antara mereka. Donghae sibuk memperhatikan jalan dan Eunhyuk sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sekilas, Donghae hanya melihat Eunhyuk sedang menulis sesuatu di akun jejaring sosialnya.

"Tuan, ada titipan."

Begitu sampai di _lobby_ apartemen, seorang resepsionis memanggil Donghae. Ini paket pertama yang ia terima semenjak pindah kemari. Bisanya yang mengiriminya paket hanya ibu atau kakaknya, mungkin hanya kimchi atau kemeja baru dari ibunya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Yang mengantarnya kurir, tuan. Sepertinya undangan pernikahan."

"Oh. Terima kasih."

Donghae tidak ambil pusing soal undangan itu, di usianya sekarang memang ada banyak teman semasa kuliahnya yang menikah dan bukan hal aneh ada banyak undangan datang ke alamat rumahnya.

"861015, ulangtahunmu?"

Ternyata Eunhyuk memperhatikan Donghae ketika ia sedang memasukan password apartmennya. Donghae mengangguk setelah mempersilahkan Eunhyuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ya."

"Mudah sekali di tebak! Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain masuk?"

"Yang tahu aku tinggal di sini 'kan hanya kau, kakak dan ibuku."

"Tapi tadi ada yang mengirimi paket padamu. Dari siapa? Sepertinya undangan pernikahan."

"Entahlah, buka saja sendiri. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu."

Eunhyuk berdecak, ia membuka undangan yang tadi di lemparkan Donghae ke sofa lalu membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

"Kim Kibum dan—"

_Choi Siwon?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai~~ update lagi... ^^<strong>

**Semoga gak ada typo yah ^^ udah berusaha di edit dan di baca ulang keculai bagian NCnya parah saya payah banget ngetik begituan...maklum belum pengalaman #EH hahahahah maaf juga kl chapter failed...saya selalu berusaha ngasih yg terbaik tp kl menurut kalian msh gitu-gitu aja maaf ya ^^ makasih sm yg selalu ngasih kritik dan saran...sangat membantu ^^ yg suka ngPM dan mention jg makasih ^^saya jadi semangat terus ngelanjutin ini di tengah2 kesibukan kerja...**

**Okay~ jawab pertanyaan dulu ^^**

**.**

**Q: itu jungmo, apa kh nanti dia masih menyukai hyuk? kyu berhasil kagak buat hyukmin sahabatan lgi?**

**A: Jawabannya ada di chapter ini ya~ semua terjawab heheh Hyukmin gak langsung sahabatan lg tp mereka berusaha membuka diri untuk saling memaafkan dulu ^^**

**.**

**Q: kira" nnti bakal ada konflik sama sibum gak yaaa?**

**A: Ada gak ya? hahahahah **

**.**

**Q: Chapternya akan banyak?**

**A: Mungkin 6 atau 7 chapter aja ^^ krn ada banyak list ff yg hrs saya kerjakan..ada titipan ff juga jadi ya bagi2 waktunya heheh ^^**

**.**

**Q: ****beneran eunhyuk "tidur" sama semua namja itu atau cuman foreplay?**

**A: Pertanyaan ini jg di jawab di chapter ini ya ^^**

**.**

**Q: ****Kok hyukkie jadi nakal bgt kaya gitu sih? Emg awalnya gimana?**

**A: Sekarang pasti udah tau ya kenapa...di chapter ini di jelaskan juga ^^**

**.**

**Q: ****NC haehyuk nya mana?**

**A: Ini disini ^^ kkkkk**

**.**

**.**

**Okay segitu aja dulu ^^ kebanyakan pertanyaannya sama dan udah ada jawabannya di chapter ini ^^ oh iya buat kartika dan buat kalian semua jg yg suka review ngasih kritik dan saran, gak usah ngerasa gak enak kl ngeritik krn saya suka dan bisa bikin saya menulis lebih baik lagi...jangan minta maaf jg kl udah ngeritik..selama pakai bahasa yg baik dan sopan saya ngerasa seneng banget ^^ sekali lagi gak bosen2nya berterimakasih sama semua yg suka review...love you guys ^^ thanks a lot~ ^^**

**See ya next chapter~ ^^**

**Last, Review lagi please? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	6. You're The Only One

**TEACHER**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**BAHASA VULGAR, TIDAK COCOK UNTUK ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**I get scared when I wonder if this is love...**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>, hari ini ada yang aneh dengan kamarku dan Eunhyuk."

Seperti biasanya, Junsu selalu bangun pagi dan menyempatkan diri sarapan bersama Yoochun di kantin sekolah. Hari ini obrolan mereka tidak seromantis biasanya karena Junsu tiba-tiba mengeluh soal kamarnya. Sebenarnya, aneh menurut Junsu di sini adalah dalam hal yang baik. Saat Junsu masuk ke kamarnya tadi ia mencium wangi yang tidak biasanya, seprai yang biasa digunakan Eunhyuk juga tampak bersih dan wangi. Aneh karena biasanya Eunhyuk paling malas kalau di suruh mencuci seprai, dia hanya mencuci seprainya dua bulan sekali dan itupun harus Junsu omeli dulu baru dia mau mencuci seprainya.

"Aneh bagaimana? Bukankah biasanya dia memang aneh? Bahkan aneh yang cenderung menyebalkan."

"Eunhyuk mencuci seprainya dan wangi di kamar kami sedikit berbeda dari biasanya."

"Si jorok itu mencuci seprainya? Wah, kalau begitu itu benar-benar aneh."

Yoochun manggut-manggut sambil melahap roti bakarnya. Kejadian langka terjadi di sekolah ini, Eunhyuk mencuci seprai? Mungkin akan ada hal buruk akan terjadi pada sekolah ini. Setahu Yoochun, Eunhyuk paling malas kalau sudah menyangkut urusan bersih-bersih dan menurut cerita Junsu, selama ini selalu Junsu yang membereskan dan merapikan seisi kamar mereka berdua.

"Hei, tidak sopan membicarakan orang di belakang!"

Mata Junsu dan Yoochun terbuka lebar ketika mendapati Eunhyuk duduk di meja yang sama dengan mereka. Hari apa ini? Jam berapa? Kenapa Eunhyuk sudah bangun dan tiba-tiba ikut sarapan? Sepertinya dunia sedang terbalik atau entahlah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Pertama Eunhyuk mencuci seprainya dan sekarang dia hadir di acara sarapan yang biasanya dia lewatkan setiap hari.

"Kau—"

"Apa? Kalian tidak pernah melihat orang sarapan? Jangan pedulikan aku, lanjutkan saja sarapan kalian."

Yoochun dan Junsu masih saja terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang melahap roti bakarnya dengan acuh, tidak peduli dengan tatapan semua orang yang memandanginya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdecih melihat reaksi orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu. Memangnya aneh kalau orang tiba-tiba ingin bangun pagi dan sarapan?

"Sayang, sebaiknya kita percepat saja rencana pernikahan kita."

Suara Minho membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan sarapannya dan langsung memperhatikan interaksi antara Minho dan kekasihnya, Taemin.

"Kenapa?"

Taemin menautkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku takut kiamat akan segera datang. Lihat, Eunhyuk bangun pagi dan sarapan di meja yang sama dengan kita."

Eunhyuk langsung saja memberi tatapan maut dan tendangan gratis mengenai tulang kering Minho.

"Kodok sialan!"

"Sakit!"

Keempat remaja itu tertawa, mentertawakan reaksi Minho yang langsung melebarkan matanya ketika Eunhyuk menendangnya tepat mengenai tulang keringnya. Minho mengaduh dan memeluk Taemin berlebihan membuat Junsu memajukan bibirnya, mencibir. Tidak suka kemesraannya ditandingi, Junsu langsung saja bergelayut manja di lengan Yoochun. Demi Tuhan! Pemandangan ini membuat Eunhyuk muak dan ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya dihadapan mereka berempat. Mentang-mentang punya kekasih yang satu lingkungan, mereka jadi tidak tahu tempat dan bermesraan dimanapun tanpa mempedulikan orang lain.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan!"

Taemin memajukan lidahnya untuk meledek Eunhyuk, ia suka sekali melihat wajah masam Eunhyuk.

"Kau iri? Makanya cari pacar!"

"Lihat kalian, sombong sekali! Kalian pikir aku tidak punya pacar? Pacarku orang yang hebat dan kalian akan kaget kalau aku membawanya kemari."

Junsu dan Temin melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya masing-masing dan langsung menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya. Pacar katanya? Orang hebat? Apa Eunhyuk membual? Kenapa tiba-tiba Eunhyuk punya pacar? Siapa orangnya? Dan bagaimana bisa?

Reaksi Junsu dan Taemin membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Memangnya hanya mereka saja yang bisa pamer? Tapi sayangnya, Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengungkapkan identitas Donghae di depan mereka karena akan jadi masalah besar jika pihak sekolah tahu ada guru dan murid yang berpacaran. Apa lagi Donghae masih berstatus sebagai guru magang, bisa-bisa Donghae langsung di tendang dari sekolah ini dan hubungannya yang baru seumur jagung itu juga pasti akan berakhir. Eunhyuk bergidik _nger_i membayangkan jika semua itu terjadi. Jangan sampai terjadi karena kalau Eunhyuk sampai kehilangan Donghae, Eunhyuk mungkin akan kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa kekasihku sampai waktu kelulusan tiba."

Taemin memincingkan matanya, "Kau membual ya?"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli dengan tanggapan kalian. Tapi yang jelas, _I'm taken by someone_. _Bye_."

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak pergi dari kantin, meninggalkan keempat temannya yang masih saja tidak percaya dengan ucapan Eunhyuk barusan. Terserah, Eunhyuk tidak peduli yang jelas ia memang benar-benar memiliki kekasih.

_I'm taken by your teacher, guys_.

Karena hari masih terlalu pagi, Eunhyuk sengaja berjalan melewati ruangan guru. Ia ingin tahu, apa yang selalu Donghae lakukan di pagi hari. Eunhyuk tertegun ketika melihat Donghae sedang duduk dimejanya dan ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hangat sambil membaca undangan yang kemarin Eunhyuk baca. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa perasaannya tidak enak, undangan pernikahan itu di antar ke rumah Donghae yang artinya Donghae mengenal salah satu calon pengantin atau bahkan dua-duanya? Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang dan menutup pintu ruang guru sepelan mungkin, ia tidak mau menimbulkan suara apapun dan membuat Donghae menyadari kehadirannya. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Donghae tahu orang yang pernah tidur dengannya adalah temannya? Eunhyuk bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Donghae nanti setelah mengetahui semuanya, sial! Eunhyuk jadi merasa serba salah dan bimbang sekarang. Haruskah jujur saja? Atau selamanya bungkam?

"Kau sedang apa di situ?"

"_Saem_! Kau membuatku kaget."

Eunhyuk memegangi dada kirinya ketika suara Yunho memecah keheningan, jelas saja hal itu mengundang perhatian Donghae yang sedari tadi melamun sambil memandangi kartu undangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Yunho mengendikan bahunya acuh kemudian masuk ke ruangannya, sementara Eunhyuk mematung di tempatnya dan bola matanya bergerak liar. Eunhyuk tahu, pasti setelah ini Donghae akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah dapat Eunhyuk duga sebelumnya.

"Kemarin kenapa tiba-tiba pulang tanpa memberitahu aku?"

Benarkan? Sialnya, Eunhyuk belum menyiapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae yang satu itu. Eunhyuk berdeham kecil, ia menggaruk tengkuk sambil memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Donghae. Sebenarnya, kemarin itu Eunhyuk memang langsung pulang atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari apartemen Donghae setelah melihat undangan pernikahan yang mencantumkan nama Siwon di sana. Eunhyuk benar-benar terkejut dan tidak menyangka Donghae dan Siwon ternyata saling mengenal. _Well_, katakanlah Donghae memang tidak mengenal Siwon dan anggaplah Donghae teman dari calon pasangan Siwon. Tapi meskipun begitu, tetap saja mereka berdua akan bertemu di pesta pernikahan Siwon nanti dan apa jadinya kalau Donghae mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Eunhyuk dan Siwon pernah ada hubungan? Sulit dibayangkan dan terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

"Itu—hm—aku tidak enak badan."

Mata Donghae memincing, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Eunhyuk yang menurutnya terlalu mengada-ada. Kemarin Eunhyuk tampak sehat-sehat saja dan yang jelas mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Eunhyuk tidak enak badan.

"Kau tidak mau belajar karena itu kau kabur, benar?"

"Hm, ya—ya begitulah. Maaf, _Saem_."

"Sudah aku duga. Oh, sepulang sekolah aku ingin kau mengerjakan ini semua dan serahkan padaku besok."

Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut ketika Donghae menyerahkan setumpuk kertas yang berisikan soal-soal kalkulus dan beberapa soal yang kemungkinan akan muncul di ujian nanti.

"Kenapa harus mengerjakannya sekarang? Bukankah kau bilang kita belajar hanya di akhir pekan saja?"

"Akhir pekan ini aku harus datang ke undangan pernikahan temanku."

"Oh."

"Akhir pekan ini kau pulang ke rumah orangtuamu?"

Orangtua? Oh, benar. Eunhyuk sudah lama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah, tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk juga tidak akan pulang minggu ini karena guru tampan sekaligus kekasihnya ini mungkin akan mengajaknya kencan. Dari pada pulang ke rumah dan adu mulut dengan kakak atau ayahnya, Eunhyuk lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan Donghae.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri tahu aku baru selesai di skors dan kalau pulang ke rumah akhir pekan nanti maka selesailah aku. Kau mungkin tidak akan melihatku lagi di Senin pagi, _Saem_."

"Sepulang dari pesta pernikahan temanku nanti, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ajakan kencan?"

"Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran minggu kemarin."

"Kau benar-benar membosankan!"

Melihat bibir Eunhyuk yang mengerucut, Donghae jadi gemas sendiri. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada seorangpun di sekitar mereka, perlahan Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk lalu mengecupnya singkat sebelum ia kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ah, _Saem_!"

_Kurang lama..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua jam Eunhyuk menunggu Donghae di depan gerbang sekolah tapi yang di tunggu-tunggu belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Eunhyuk mulai bosan menunggu dan perasaannya jadi tidak karuan mengingat hari ini Donghae menghadiri pesta pernikahan Siwon, laki-laki yang pertama kali tidur dengannya. Pikiran Eunhyuk melayang-layang dan memikirkan banyak hal, mulai dari bagaimana Donghae dan Siwon saling mengenal sampai apa yang mereka bicarakan di pesta itu.<p>

Sejujurnya jika Eunhyuk di suruh memilih antara jujur atau bungkam selamanya, ia akan memilih opsi kedua yaitu bungkam selamanya. Bukan tanpa alasan, jika bungkam akan menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Donghae maka Eunhyuk akan melakukannya. Tapi masalahnya, Eunhyuk takut jika bungkam selamanya malah akan membuat hubungannya dengan Donghae berantakan. Setidaknya, Eunhyuk harus belajar dari pengalaman. Dulu ia putus dengan Jungmo karena masalah keterbukaan pada pasangan dan Eunhyuk tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Apapun resikonya, Eunhyuk akan mencoba terbuka dan mengatakan semuanya pada Donghae. Ya, mencoba. Harus di coba.

"Hei!"

Suara klakson mobil dan teriakan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget. Saking sibuknya melamun dan memikirkan banyak hal, membuat Eunhyuk tidak menyadari kehadiran mobil Donghae yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa harus berteriak, _sih_? Bikin kaget saja!"

"Masuklah. Cepat, ini sudah hampir malam."

Eunhyuk masuk dengan wajah yang masam, ia juga membanting pintu mobil Donghae untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Yang benar saja, sudah telat dan sekarang malah memanggilnya dengan hei. Kekasih macam apa? Dasar si kaku.

"Memangnya salah siapa kalau sekarang hampir malam? Kau telat dua jam lebih! Kau membuat aku menunggu di luar sangat lama! Bagaimana kalau aku di culik? Bagaimana kalau aku di goda oleh orang yang lewat? Bagaimana kalau aku—eum, di bawa kabur hantu tampan?"

Donghae tertawa lepas mendengar ocehan Eunhyuk, ini pertama kalinya Donghae tertawa selepas itu di depan Eunhyuk. Hantu tampan? Di jaman semodern ini? Lucu sekali. Lagi pula, mana ada hantu yang tampan? Kalau sudah jadi hantu ya menyeramkan. Ada-ada saja.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku serius! Jadi kau tidak keberatan aku di culik orang?"

"Untuk apa takut? Sekarang aku sedang menculikmu. Seharusnya, kau yang takut."

"Tidak lucu!"

"Kau marah?"

"Ya!"

Donghae menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menepikannya ke pinggir, tidak baik berkendara sambil bertengkar karena sudah pasti memecah konsentrasi. Jadi sebaiknya, berhenti dulu dan bicarakan masalahnya. Donghae tahu, dua jam bukan waktu yang sebentar tapi setidaknya Donghae sudah minta maaf dengan tulus. Ah, Donghae baru ingat dirinya berpacaran dengan bocah berusia delapanbelas tahun yang tentu saja egonya masih tinggi dan pikirannya masih belum cukup dewasa. Mungkin Donghae harus menjelaskannya dengan detail agar Eunhyuk berhenti merajuk seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku salah dan aku sungguh minta maaf padamu. Di pesta tadi aku bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku dan mengobrol sampai lupa waktu."

"Lalu?"

Mata Eunhyuk memincing, tangannya masih terlipat di dadanya dan nada bicaranya masih ketus menandakan jawaban yang diberikan sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas.

"Lalu aku langsung kemari menjemputmu, apa lagi?"

"Kau bicara dengan teman-teman wanitamu itu sebabnya kau lupa waktu, begitu?"

Curiga rupanya. Donghae menghela nafas panjang, entah harus bagaimana lagi membujuk Eunhyuk agar berhenti merajuk. Sudah dijelaskan pun dia masih tetap marah dan nada bicaranya masih ketus.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku bicara dengan beberapa teman sekolah dulu dan sisanya bicara dengan Kibum dan Siwon. Tidak ada wanita seperti yang kau tuduhkan padaku."

Eunhyuk melunak, ia tidak lagi melipat tangannya di dada. Diam-diam Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Donghae yang masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut seperti biasanya. Mata beningnya yang terhalang oleh kacamatanya tampak berkilauan terkena sinar lampu jalanan. Tampan, tampan sekali. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk marah lama-lama pada sosok tampan dihadapannya ini? Baru di tatap seperti itu saja Eunhyuk sudah luluh.

"Kemari."

"Hm? Apa?"

Eunhyuk berdecak melihat Donghae yang malah memasang wajah bingung padahal instruksinya sudah jelas, untuk apa lagi Eunhyuk menyuruhnya mendekat kalau bukan untuk melakukan sesuatu? Setelah menghembuskan nafas, Eunhyuk menarik kerah kemeja Donghae dan meraup bibir Donghae. Reaksi Donghae di luar dugaan Eunhyuk, awalnya Eunhyuk mengira Donghae akan terkejut atau apa tapi ternyata Donghae malah menarik tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lama-kelamaan Donghae mulai mengambil alih situasi dan mendominasi Eunhyuk, ia semakin menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk dan memaksanya untuk duduk dipangkuan Donghae. Jemari Eunhyuk mulai memereteli satu persatu kancing kemeja Donghae sampai akhirnya Donghae menahan kedua tangan Eunhyuk dengan cara mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan memutuskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini masih di pinggir jalan."

Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut tidak suka, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah masam. Padahal Eunhyuk sedang tinggi-tingginya dan Donghae malah menghentikan semuanya secara sepihak. Bibir mungil Eunhyuk bergerak-gerak kecil, ia berkomat-kamit mengucap serangkaian sumpah serapah yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan keras-keras karena Donghae pasti langsung mengomelinya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan khusus di antara mereka, sepanjang jalan mereka hanya fokus pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa Kim Kibum itu orang yang pernah kau ceritakan waktu itu?"

"Hm?"

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sekilas, sebelum melepaskan sabuk pengamannnya.

"Kau pernah bercerita padaku bahwa orang kau sukai akan menikah. Apa dia orang yang kau maksud?"

"Hm."

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, ia turun dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk. Tunggu. Ini bukan perlakuan romantis, untuk apa? Toh Eunhyuk masih punya kedua tangan dan kaki yang masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Donghae melakukan semua itu hanya karena Eunhyuk terus melamun dan terlihat tidak berniat turun dari mobilnya.

"Memikirkan apa? Ayo turun."

Eunhyuk mengangguk canggung, pikirannya tiba-tiba kusut ketika memikirkan situasi macam apa yang sedang ia alami bersama Donghae saat ini. Entah memang ini hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir, tapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang pernah Eunhyuk sukai kini bersanding resmi dengan orang yang pernah disukai Donghae membuat kepala Eunhyuk pusing. Bagaimana bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini?

"Jadi Kim Kibum itu orang pernah kau sukai. Hm, menurutmu bagaimana suaminya?"

"Choi Siwon? Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku marah! Dia menyebalkan dan suka sekali pamer bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis. Sebenarnya dia memang tampan dan bentuk tubuhnya juga memang bagus, harus aku akui dia memang laki-laki yang sempurna. Mapan, matang, tampan, pintar dan kaya raya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona sebesar itu?"

Eunhyuk terkekeh melihat raut wajah Donghae yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu, dia marah dan berniat menjelakan Siwon tapi pada akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya justru pujian. Di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga, ternyata Donghae masih bisa menunjukan raut wajah kesal seperti anak kecil.

"Kau iri padanya? Kau tidak membencinya tapi kau iri padanya, benarkan?"

"Jangan sok tahu, bocah! Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga pasti suka dengan tipe laki-laki seperti Choi Siwon, kan?"

"Sudah pasti!"

Mata Donghae membulat, tidak di sangka kekasihnya justru menunjukan rasa tertariknya pada orang lain dihadapannya. Donghae kesal dan cemburu, tapi ia tahu rasa cemburu terlalu kekanak-kanakan karena tidak didasari dengan alasan yang kuat. Meski kesal Donghae tetap menunjukan wajah tenangnya dan tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun, ia hanya diam memandangi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di dinding _elevator_ yang sedang ia naiki bersama Eunhyuk.

"Sudah pasti aku menyukai laki-laki seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi, tapi orang yang bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut dan membuat hatiku luluh hanya kau seorang. Kenapa diam saja? Jangan marah, aku hanya menyukaimu."

Lengan Eunhyuk melingkar di perut Donghae, ia menggesekan kepalanya di punggung Donghae berharap Donghae berbalik melihat ke arahnya. Eunhyuk tahu, Donghae pasti merasa terganggu dengan jawabannya barusan tapi memang tujuan Eunhyuk hanya menggodanya saja. Tidak di sangka Donghae langsung bungkam dan memunggunginya seperti ini.

"_Saem_, lihat aku! Jangan marah."

_Saem_? Donghae berdecih pelan, bukankah sekarang mereka sedang berdua? Donghae tidak suka mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnya seperti itu, jadi ia tetap diam dan terus memandang lurus ke depan.

"_Hyung_...Donghae _Hyung_...Jangan marah, hm?"

Bibir Donghae melengkung ke atas begitu mendengar panggilan Eunhyuk yang baru pertama kali ia dengar itu, apa lagi Eunhyuk memanggilnya dengan nada manja. Mana bisa Donghae diam saja ketika suara lembut dan manja Eunhyuk langsung menyeruak masuk menyapa gendang telinganya. Meski senang, Donghae tetap tidak berbalik. Sengaja, ia ingin mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Jangan sok marah! Aku tahu kau tersenyum tadi. Suka dengan panggilan seperti itu, huh? Sebaiknya kau ingat dan rekam baik-baik di ingatanmu karena aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi!"

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul bisep Donghae, ia kesal sekali melihat Donghae sok marah dan sok tidak peduli padahal Eunhyuk tahu Donghae senang melihat Eunhyuk memohon seperti anak manja.

"Perusak suasana!"

Setelah tadi memanggil dengan nada lembut dan manja, Eunhyuk kembali menggunakan nada ketus. Benar-benar bocah setan.

"Jangan terlalu berharap aku akan menjadi sosok yang manis!"

"Oh, kau tidak mau?"

"Tidak!"

Donghae melangkah maju mendekati Eunhyuk secara perlahan, membuat Eunhyuk terus mundur dan akhirnya terjebak di sudut dan tidak bisa lari kemanapun. Eunhyuk mengangkat dagunya, ia tidak menunjukan rasa takut sama sekali. Untuk apa takut? Toh yang akan menyerangnya ini adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Justru Eunhyuk berharap Donghae lepas kendali sekarang dan melupakan soal belajar atau apapun itu.

"Mau apa?"

"Panggil aku _Hyung_ sekali lagi atau—"

"Atau apa? Kau akan menciumku? Dengan senang hati."

Jemari Eunhyuk menarik dagu Donghae, tapi kemudian Donghae mencengkramnya. Salah satu sudut bibir Donghae tertarik, ia menunjukan seringaiannya.

"Atau aku akan membuatmu mengerjakan soal kalkulus sampai besok pagi."

"A—pa? Hei!"

Sialan! Donghae memang sulit sekali di tebak. Eunhyuk pikir Donghae akan mengatakan hal-hal kotor atau memancingnya untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang menjurus ke ranjang. Lagi-lagi kalkulus, selalu kalkulus! Terkutuklah kalkulus!

"Katakan."

"Donghae—_Hy—ung_."

"Sebegitu sulitkah berkata sopan padaku, bocah nakal?"

Donghae tersenyum mengacak rambut Eunhyuk lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya. Seperti bisa, Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah puas bila Donghae hanya memberinya kecupan singkat. Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk menarik kerah kemeja Donghae lalu mengecup bibirnya sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Nakal."

"Karena itulah aku di panggil Eunhyuk."

Kontak mata mereka terputus ketika pintu _elevator_ terbuka. Tidak biasanya, Donghae menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk bahkan sampai mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen Donghae tetap menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya kesana kemari. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, tidak bisakah Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya? Karena sungguh, Eunhyuk tidak akan kabur kemanapun.

"Kenapa kau terus menggenggam tanganku? Biarkan aku duduk."

"Terakhir kali aku meninggalkanmu, kau kabur tanpa bilang apapun."

Eunhyuk berdecih, waktu itu kabur karena ada alasannya. Alasan yang mungkin masih sulit untuk Eunhyuk ungkapkan.

"Donghae, lepas!"

Tidak ada tanggapan, Donghae tetap melakukan aktifitasnya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Mulai dari ke dapur mengambil gelas dan minum sampai akhirnya berganti pakaian di kamar. Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya, mungkin cara yang tadi harus ia coba kembali.

"_Hyung_, lepas."

Seperti kalimat ajaib, Donghae langsung melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan berbalik menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah berbinar. Dalam hati Eunhyuk berdecih, mudah sekali membuat Donghae luluh.

"Duduklah di ruang televisi. Kalau kau berani beranjak satu langkah saja, hukuman berat menunggumu. Mengerti?"

Eunhyuk berdecih, "Aku tahu! Setidaknya perlakukan aku sebagai kekasihmu saat kita berdua. Dasar kaku!"

Sementara menunggu Donghae berganti pakaian, Eunhyuk menonton televisi dengan pandangan yang kosong. Dalam diam ia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara berkata jujur pada Donghae soal Siwon, bagaimanapun Eunhyuk sudah memikirkannya matang-matang tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Menurut Eunhyuk, jika hubungan ini ingin berlangsung lama maka Eunhyuk harus memulainya dengan kejujuran.

"Matikan televisinya, kita mulai langsung sesi belajarnya."

Eunhyuk mendengus, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Donghae menuju meja makan. Seharusnya malam ini mereka kencan, bukan belajar seperti ini.

"Kalau aku jujur padamu tentang sesuatu, kau marah tidak?"

"Tergantung, jujur yang seperti apa dulu."

Mata Donghae masih terfokus pada buku-buku dihadapannya dan itu membuat Eunhyuk gusar, Eunhyuk menganggap pembicaraan ini serius jadi tidak seharusnya Donghae bersikap acuh seperti itu. Eunhyuk menghela nafas, ia kemudian menutup semua buku yang di buka Donghae untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Kau serius dengan hubungan kita? Maksudku, apa kau yakin dengan hubungan ini dan tidak main-main?"

Mata hazel Donghae kini terfokus pada wajah Eunhyuk, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Eunhyuk dan tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini karena tidak bisanya Eunhyuk mengajaknya bicara serius.

"Bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya milikku? Aku laki-laki dewasa dan tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mempermainkan sebuah hubungan. Aku tidak tahu denganmu tapi yang jelas aku menganggap hubungan kita serius."

"Kalau kau menganggap semua ini serius maka aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun darimu, jadi aku ingin kau tahu mengenai masalah ini."

"Masih ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, belum apa-apa nada bicara Donghae sudah terdengar memojokkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu, aku akan membicarakan semua ini dengan perlahan tapi ternyata kau justru berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan itu."

Donghae gusar, Eunhyuk terlalu bertele-tele dan berbelit-belit. Donghae benar-benar tidak tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini, ia bahkan sampai lupa hari ini seharusnya mereka belajar dan bukannya membicarakan masalah hubungan mereka.

"Hari semakin larut, sebaiknya kau tidak bicara bertele-tele dan langsung ke poin utama pembicaraan ini agar kita bisa langsung belajar. Ingat? Ujianmu semakin dekat."

"Kalau begitu kita belajar dulu, kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah materi kalkulus ini selesai."

Meski penasaran, Donghae tidak memaksa Eunhyuk untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tidak jelas ini. Ia lebih memilih membuka buku dan membaca materi yang akan dipelajari Eunhyuk nanti, mungkin memang seharusnya mereka belajar dulu baru menyelesaikan pembicaraan tadi. Siapa yang tahu mereka akan bertengkar atau tidak setelah pembicaraan tadi, benarkan? Jadi sebaiknya belajar didahulukan.

"Perhatikan ini, kalau kau menggunakan cara ini maka kau akan cepat menyelesaikan soal."

Telinganya mendengar, tapi perhatian Eunhyuk hanya fokus pada wajah tampan Donghae yang sedang menjelaskan rumus dan entahlah apa lagi. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, ia terus saja memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka setelah Eunhyuk mengatakan semuanya pada Donghae.

"Kau mengerti?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk tanpa kata, ia mengambil pensilnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Donghae. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan mengeluh dan berceloteh panjang lebar karena soal-soal yang diberikan Donghae selalu sulit dan rumit, tapi kali ini Eunhyuk diam saja dan mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Donghae tanpa kendala apapun. Sudah beberapa minggu belajar dengan Donghae, dan Eunhyuk mulai memahami semua materi yang diberikan Donghae. Malas bukan berarti bodoh, Eunhyuk hanya kurang motivasi untuk belajar dan sekarang ia memiliki Donghae yang terus mendorongnya untuk kembali berprestasi di kelas.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan soal yang terakhir. Semakin hari kau memberiku soal yang yang semakin rumit."

Donghae tersenyum mengacak rambut Eunhyuk. Dari lima soal yang diberikan, Eunhyuk bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan benar. Tidak seperti di awal-awal, Eunhyuk selalu salah dan akhirnya diomeli habis-habisan oleh Donghae.

"Sudah aku bilang kau bisa."

Wajah Donghae mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka sampai akhirnya bibir Donghae menempel di bibir merah muda Eunhyuk. Kecupan singkat tapi cukup membuat seluruh wajah Eunhyuk panas.

"Aku akan memeriksa soal-soal yang sudah kau kerjakan sebelumnya nanti malam dan menyerahkannya padamu besok pagi. Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Pembicaraan kita?"

"Oh, kau masih mau melanjutkannya? Lanjutkan kalau begitu."

Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tak lama ia kembali dengan dua kaleng jus ditangannya.

"Strawberry, kesukaanmu."

"Terima kasih."

Senyum Eunhyuk terasa kaku dan terlihat dipaksakan, tidak seperti biasanya yang akan memekik girang ketika mendengar buah kesukaannya di sebut. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, mungkin pembicaraan kali ini benar-benar serius. Donghae kembali duduk, ia menarik kursi yang duduki Eunhyuk sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya ingin Eunhyuk bicarakan padanya.

"_Saem_. Maksudku, Donghae. Aku yakin kau pasti akan marah setelah mendengar ini atau entahlah aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksimu setelah mengetahui ini, tapi yang jelas aku ingin jujur padamu."

"Sampai kapan kau akan bicara berbelit-belit seperti itu? Katakan dengan jelas, ada apa? Dan tatap mataku saat kita bicara."

Ragu-ragu Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan kedua mata Donghae.

"Ini soal Choi Siwon."

Nafas Eunhyuk tertahan selepas menyebut nama seseorang yang mungkin akan menyebabkan pertengkaran atau bahkan kehancuran hubungannya dengan Donghae.

_Hancur sudah..._

Donghae melebarkan matanya, penasaran dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Aku—dia—hm—kami pernah melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin—mungkin bisa membuatmu marah."

"Apa?"

"Aku mengenalnya di bar—dia—dia—begini, aku dan dia pernah tidur bersama. Tapi, bukan karena sengaja. Saat itu kami berdua mabuk dan saat aku bangun di pagi hari dia sudah ada di sampingku, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kami berakhir di ranjang seperti itu. Dia orang pertama yang meniduriku."

Jemari Eunhyuk terkepal kuat, ia ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat sinar mata Donghae yang sarat dengan kekecewaan. Tidak bisa Eunhyuk bayangkan betapa kecewanya Donghae padanya, sejak awal memang tidak seharusnya mereka seperti ini. Donghae laki-laki yang baik dan tidak ada satupun dari sifatnya yang cacat, sementara Eunhyuk? Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia melakukan penyimpangan dan melanggar aturan. Di usianya yang masih terbilang remaja, Eunhyuk lebih banyak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sewajarnya dilakukan oleh remaja seusianya. Di saat remaja lain belajar dan memipikan sesuatu untuk masa depannya, Eunhyuk justru berkelahi dan mabuk-mabukan di bar. Masihkah dirinya merasa pantas untuk Donghae? Terlebih ketika ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa orang yang pertama kali menidurinya tidak lain adalah teman Donghae.

"Aku—kepalaku pusing, sebaiknya kita tunda saja hari ini."

Donghae membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja makannya dengan asal, ia beranjak menuju sofa ruang televisi dan memijat pelipisnya dengan gerakan tidak teratur. Rasanya seperti baru saja di timpa oleh langit-langit apartemennya, terlalu sakit dan membuat sesak.

"Maafkan aku."

Suara lirih Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa sakit di kepala Donghae, ia justru merasa mendidih dan ingin memukul apapun untuk meredakan rasa sakit dan sesaknya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Donghae meraih mantelnya dan kunci mobilnya. Tanpa bicara apapun pada Eunhyuk, ia keluar dari apartemennya.

Airmata Eunhyuk hampir menetes, reaksi Donghae yang seperti ini justru membuatnya bekali-kali lipat lebih sakit. Di acuhkan, Eunhyuk paling tidak suka di acuhkan. Paling tidak, jika memang Donghae marah ia lebih suka Donghae memakinya atau membentaknya karena hanya dengan begitu Eunhyuk bisa mengetahui perasaan Donghae yang sesungguhnya. Kaki kurus Eunhyuk terasa lemas, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Donghae keluar apartemen.

"Donghae, bicaralah."

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae tetap diam bahkan setelah mereka sampai di _basement_ dan masuk ke dalam mobil Donghae tetap diam seolah bisu.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu saat aku marah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Kita akan bicara saat hati dan pikiranku sudah kembali jernih dan dingin."

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama sekolah, mereka hanya duduk diam tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya sesekali Eunhyuk melirik Donghae dengan tatapan yang paling menyedihkan, tidak pernah sebelumnya Eunhyuk seperti ini tapi entah kenapa saat Donghae mengacuhkannya seperti ini Eunhyuk merasa sangat tidak tenang dan di selimuti rasa bersalah yang berlebihan.

"Turunlah."

"Kau tidak akan turun dulu?"

"Aku tidak enak badan, sampai jumpa besok."

Begitu Eunhyuk turun dari mobilnya, Donghae langsung tancap gas tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang, ia bahkan membelah angin dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dalam sekejap, mobil Donghae hilang dari pandangan Eunhyuk.

_Jangan begini...aku mohon jangan begini..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Minggu sibuk ujian di mulai, inilah waktu eksekusi yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Eunhyuk. Berminggu-minggu ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dan mengerjakan soal latihan dan inilah saatnya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa menembus 50 besar. Sebenarnya, di hari pertama ujian ini Eunhyuk merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Semalaman ia belajar sendiri sampai hampir dini hari, perasaannya yang masih kacau akibat pertengkarannya dengan Donghae tempo hari membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan terus berpikiran buruk. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk tetap terjaga dan mempelajari semua yang telah Donghae ajarkan padanya.<p>

Sudah seminggu sejak pertengkaran mereka dan sudah seminggu pula Eunhyuk tidak melihat Donghae, Yunho bilang dia sedang sakit jadi mengajukan cuti selama seminggu untuk pemulihan. Entah sakit macam apa yang di derita Donghae sehingga dia berani mengambil cuti selama itu padahal ia masih magang. Eunhyuk sendiri tidak bisa memastikannya karena ia tidak bisa keluar asrama sebelum akhir pekan. Ngomong-ngomong soal akhir pekan, minggu lalu Eunhyuk memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya karena tidak ada Donghae yang menemaninya di akhir pekan. Seperti biasa, suasana rumah sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Pertengkaran kakak dan ayahnya seolah menjadi nyanyian pagi hari yang tidak kalah nyaring dengan alarm di kamarnya, adu mulut soal perusahaan yang tidak pernah ada ujungnya. Eunhyuk tidak peduli, toh ia pulang hanya karena ingin memastikan keadaan ibunya saja.

"Silahkan bawa kertas ujian kalian ke depan."

Lamunan Eunhyuk buyar, ia melirik jam tangannya. Gawat! Ia melamun di tengah-tengah ujian, untung saja hanya satu soal tersisa. Meski tidak yakin, Eunhyuk mencoba mengerjakannya dengan cara cepat seperti yang diajarkan Donghae terakhir kali. Sekarang hanya tinggal berdoa semoga nilainya tidak anjlok karena hari ini hari pertama ujian.

"Sejak tadi pagi kau terlihat tidak semangat, ada apa? Kau sakit? Semalam aku melihatmu di meja belajar dan terus belajar."

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Tidak biasanya kau belajar sampai semalam suntuk seperti itu. Kau tahu? Kau membuatku ketakutan karena sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah bak malaikat. Tunggu, kau tidak merencanakan bunuh diri 'kan? Kau tidak akan mati 'kan?"

Eunhyuk berdecih, dengan senang hati ia memukul kepala Junsu. Bebek cerewet sialan! Memangnya Eunhyuk sudah gila? Untuk apa bunuh diri? Masih banyak yang masih ia ingin kejar, termasuk cintanya Donghae. Eunhyuk bertekad untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini dengan baik dan mendapatkan cinta Donghae kembali. Si brengsek itu harus tahu, di acuhkan itu tidak enak!

"Kau saja yang mati sana!"

"Mulutmu itu!"

"Apa? Kau ingin ribut denganku?"

"Ya Tuhan, kalian adu mulut seperti gadis-gadis."

Eunhyuk dan Junsu berhenti saling memelototi, pandangan mereka beralih pada Yoochun yang ada di samping mereka. Apa? Gadis katanya? Cari mati. Eunhyuk mendengus, ia menendang tulang kering Yoochun lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menghindari amukan Yoochun setelahnya.

"Ah, sialan! Si brengsek kurus itu menendangku! Hei, kembali kau sialan! Auh, sakitnya."

"Siapa suruh ikut campur pertengkaran 'gadis-gadis'?"

Junsu menepuk bahu Yoochun lalu pergi meninggalkannya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk Yoochun karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran soal Eunhyuk. Rasa penasaran itu harus segera ia atasi dengan cara mencecar Eunhyuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan sampai dia mengaku ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi siswa baik.

"Kau di sini rupanya."

Junsu merebut kaleng jus milik Eunhyuk dan meneguknya sampai habis. Sudah bisa Junsu tebak, Eunhyuk pasti ada di pojok kantin dengan roti dan sekaleng jus strawberry kesukaannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini? Jangan berbohong karena aku akan tahu kalau kau berbohong."

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain jujur, apa lagi? Jika Junsu sudah mencecarnya seperti ini maka dia tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai mendapatkan jawaban yang membuatnya puas. Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, melihat tatapan mata Junsu yang berkilat karena penasaran membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa harus mengalah.

"Aku punya kekasih, bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya padamu? Kekasihku yang membuatku berubah. Cukup? Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang."

"Benar, kau pernah bercerita soal itu tapi aku yakin kau tidak menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang, ceritakan semuanya."

"Kim Junsu!"

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Eunhyuk mendengus, sulit sekali menghindari Junsu.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan tapi kau harus bersumpah tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun termasuk Yoochun _Sunbae_."

"Kenapa? Kau berpacaran dengan _top star_? _Ido_l?"

"Mau bersumpah tidak?"

Junsu mengangguk, ia membuat gerakan menutup resleting di bibirnya. Biarpun cerewet, Junsu tahu cara menjaga rahasia teman. Buktinya, tidak ada yang pernah tahu kenakalan-kenakalan Eunhyuk di bar kecuali dirinya.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Lee _Sonsaengnim_."

"Oh—apa? Apa kau bilang? Maksudmu, Lee Donghae _Sonsaengnim_?"

"Hm."

"Kau—ba—bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah gila? Kalau kalian ketahuan pihak sekolah bukan hanya kau berakhir tapi Lee _Sonsaengnim_ juga!"

"Maka dari itu jangan beri tahu siapapun dan jangan berteriak! Kau akan membuat semua orang tahu. Kau benar, aku sudah gila! Aku jatuh cinta sungguhan padanya, dia membuatku gila, dia membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku!"

Nafas Eunhyuk memburu, emosinya tiba-tiba meledak dan tidak terkendali. Pertengkarannya dengan Donghae membuat semuanya kacau.

"Alasan Lee _Sonsaengnim_ mengambil cuti selama seminggu pasti ada kaitannya denganmu, 'kan? Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakannya dari mana, yang jelas kami memang sedang bertengkar. Tidak, tepatnya dia marah dan mengacuhkanku. Aku tahu kau pasti penasaran, tapi Junsu aku mohon jangan bertanya sekarang karena aku tidak tahu harus menceritakannya bagaimana padamu."

Junsu menghela nafas, "Keluargamu, kehidupan percintaanmu, kenapa semuanya begitu rumit?"

_Aku tidak tahu..._

_Tidak mau tahu..._

_Aku hanya ingin cintanya kembali..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae bangun, matanya terlihat sayu dan kantung mata di sekitar matanya memperburuk keadaan wajahnya. Donghae terlihat seperti orang depresi, bulu-bulu halus di sekitar wajahnya mulai tumbuh dan rambutnya selalu dalam keadaan berantakan. Sudah seminggu ini Donghae malas merawat tubuhnya sendiri, bahkan makan dan minumpun tidak seteratur biasanya.<p>

Kenyataan bahwa Siwon–rival abadinya—adalah orang yang pertama menyentuh Eunhyuk membuatnya sangat marah, orang itu menikahi seseorang yang pernah ia sukai di tambah dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menyentuh kekasihnya. Kekasih? Pantaskah Donghae menyebut bocah itu kekasihnya? Donghae berdecih, tidak seharusnya ia terlarut dalam perasaan cintanya pada Eunhyuk. Sial memang, Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk dengan seluruh hatinya, ia memberikan seluruh cintanya pada Eunhyuk dan beginilah akhirnya. Saat ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa hubungan mereka, Donghae tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Kasarnya, Donghae seperti dipermainkan oleh bocah ingusan.

Donghae tahu, ia sangat tidak profesional karena tiba-tiba mengambil cuti dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi mau bagimana lagi? Ia perlu waktu sendiri untuk berpikir, untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan menyingkirkan emosi yang berlebihan. Donghae tidak mau kehilangan Eunhyuk, itu sebabnya ia perlu waktu sendiri untuk berpikir. Ini karena baru pertama kalinya Donghae menganggap hubungannya dengan seseorang sangat serius, baru pertama kali serius dan langsung di hajar oleh kenyataan yang pahit.

_Sial!_

"Lee Donghae, buka pintunya!"

Suara berisik dan ketukan pintu yang brutal menarik kesadaran Donghae kembali, ia buru-buru mencuci mukanya dan berlari kecil untuk melihat siapa yang datang sepagi ini. Aneh, biasanya Donghae tidak menerima tamu sepagi ini.

"Jung Yunho?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat wajah Yunho dari _intercom_nya, ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Jangan bilang dia mau menyerahkan surat pemecatan Donghae? Oh, sial! Kalau sampai itu terjadi maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Menjengukmu, bukankah kau sakit? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit, kau lebih mirip orang depresi."

"Cerewet! Masuklah dan duduk dimanapun kau mau, aku mau mandi dulu."

Sepertinya yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar, ia lebih mirip orang depresi dari pada orang sakit. Begitu masuk kamar mandi, Donghae langsung mencukup bulu-bulu halus di sekitar wajahnya dan mulai merapikan rambutnya yang sudah sedikit panjang setelah mandi.

"Jadi kau tidak sakit sungguhan, 'kan? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu di sekolah? Tidak betah?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya, Yunho benar-benar duduk dimanapun dia mau. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Donghae langsung mendapati sosok Yunho sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku memang tidak sakit, hanya perlu istirahat dari rutinitas."

"Tapi kau juga tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang istirahat, kau terlihat lelah dan depresi. Lihat kantung matamu itu, kau sulit tidur? Ah, kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, ya? Siapa? Siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini?"

"Kalau aku mengatakannya kau pasti akan terkejut. Atau mungkin kau akan langsung menghajarku."

Alis Yunho bertaut, "Selama kau tidak mengencani Jaejoong, untuk apa aku menghajarmu?"

"Kalau aku mengencani muridku?"

"Ah, itu tidak masa—apa? Apa kau bilang?"

Benarkan, reaksi Yunho sudah bisa Donghae duga sebelumnya. Kalau tidak berteriak, pasti melotot dengan mulut terbuka.

"Anak nakal itu, aku mengencaninya."

"Maksudmu Lee Hyukjae?"

"Hm."

"Kau tahu konsekuensi yang akan kau terima jika pihak sekolah tahu?"

"Sangat tahu, itu sebabnya aku ingin memohon padamu agar tutup mulut soal ini."

"Kita kesampingkan dulu soal itu. Jadi, apa kau sungguh-sungguh padanya? Dia yang menyebabkan kantung matamu itu?"

Donghae mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lemari, tangannya sibuk memilih baju yang akan dipakainya hari ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos putih tipis dan celana _training_ seperti biasanya.

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Sebenarnya hubunganku di ambang kehancuran, aku tidak bicara padanya selama seminggu."

"Sebabnya?"

"Itu—"

Kalimat Donghae terhenti, sepertinya ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Yunho. Bagaimanapun Yunho adalah salah satu guru yang mengajar Eunhyuk, kalau sampai dia tahu kelakuan Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya mungkin Eunhyuk akan langsung di tendang dari sekolah.

"Itu—karena dia terlalu kekanakan."

"Dia memang masih remaja, salahmu sendiri mengencani anak remaja. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dalam suatu hubungan, maka tinggalkan dan cari yang lain."

"Aku serius padanya dan aku merasa nyaman dengan hubungan ini."

"Terserahlah, aku tidak mau terlalu ikut campur hubunganmu dengan Eunhyuk. Aku juga juga tidak akan memberitahu siapapun soal ini karena jujur saja, kau berhasil membuatnya berubah. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering datang ke perpustakaan dan selalu mengkuti pelajaran dengan baik. Aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu soal kontrak kerja yang di tawarkan kepala yayasan, dia ingin kau menjadi guru tetap di Empire jadi sebaiknya minggu depan kau masuk dan akhiri masa cuti tidak pentingmu ini sebelum kepala yayasan berubah pikiran!"

"Sungguh?"

"Hm. Sudah ya, aku harus pulang. Pikirkan sekali lagi soal hubunganmu, kalau kau memang serius jangan sampai kau menyesal di akhir nanti."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Hm."

Sepeninggal Yunho dari rumahnya, Donghae kembali berpikir.

_Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dalam suatu hubungan, maka tinggalkan dan cari yang lain..._

Kata-kata Yunho masih terus terngiang di telinganya, Yunho benar sebagai laki-laki dewasa harusnya Donghae bisa mengambil sikap yang tegas. Tapi di samping itu, laki-laki dewasa menurut Donghae adalah laki-laki yang tidak mengambil keputusan terburu-buru. Apapun situasinya, Donghae harus mempertimbangkan segalanya dan membicarakan semuanya dengan Eunhyuk. Jika memang sudah tidak ada lagi jalan keluar, maka terpaksa hubungan mereka harus berakhir seperti ini.

_Berakhir seperti ini?_

_Haruskah?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah seminggu berkutat dengan ujian yang membuat kepala Eunhyuk pusing akhirnya hasil ujian mulai diumumkan dan di pajang di papan pengumuman utama. Junsu sudah berlari duluan menerjang segerombolan siswa yang sedang mencari nama juga peringkatnya, sementara Eunhyuk berjalan malas-malasan menuju papan pengumuman. Meski sudah belajar mati-matian sampai sakit kepala, Eunhyuk tetap tidak yakin dengan hasil ujiannya. 50 besar sulit sekali untuk di tembus, terlebih banyak siswa dari kelas 2-1 yang rata-rata pintar semua. Kalaupun Eunhyuk masuk ke daftar 50 besar, ia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa karena sesungguhnya ia belajar dan ingin masuk 50 besar adalah karena dorongan Donghae. Sekarang, Donghae hampir tidak pernah muncul di sekolah apa lagi yang Eunhyuk harapkan? 50 besar tidak ada artinya lagi.<p>

"Lee Hyukjae?"

"Hm, aku."

Eunhyuk menunjuk mukanya sendiri ketika Kyuhyun yang juga ada dikerumunan menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan yang entahlah harus di sebut apa, biasanya dia tidak banyak berekspresi jadi ketika dia berekspresi Eunhyuk bingung harus menyebut ekspresi macam apa itu.

"Kau masuk 50 besar."

"Apa?"

Junsu dan Eunhyuk berseru hampir bersamaan, Eunhyuk berdesakan dikerumunan untuk mencari namanya. Dari nomor urut satu sampai sepuluh ia tidak menemukan namanya dan sampai di peringkat akhir—

"Kau peringkat 50!"

Tawa Junsu menggelegar, ia menunjuk papan pengumuman sambil memegangi perutnya. Belajar sampai tengah malam, sampai lupa makan dan minum ternyata hanya ada di peringkat 50. Tapi harus Junsu akui, Eunhyuk yang biasanya entah ada di peringkat berapa kini bisa menembus 50 besar.

"Kau pikir kau hebat? Kau ada di peringkat 38, sialan!"

"Setidaknya aku masih lebih baik darimu!"

"Kim Junsu sialan!"

Dari pada adu mulut dengan Junsu, Eunhyuk lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu santainya di atap. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, adu mulut dengan Junsu hanya akan membuat emosinya semakin naik. Bisa-bisa Eunhyuk kena darah tinggi kalau harus adu mulut dengan Junsu di saat seperti ini.

"_Saem_?"

"Aku tahu kau akan ke sini."

Hati Eunhyuk seperti membuncah ketika melihat Donghae berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sempat hilang itu kini kembali, angin dingin musim gugur tidak terasa dingin ketika mata Eunhyuk membingkai senyum Donghae dan mematrinya dalam ingatan.

"Peringkat 50, huh? Kau benar-benar melakukannya. Kerja bagus, selamat ya."

Jujur saja, Eunhyuk memang gembira melihat senyum Donghae kembali dan juga ia senang karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat Donghae lagi setelah sekian lama. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya marah, setelah sekian lama mengacuhkannya Donghae malah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka. Apa itu artinya Donghae sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin bicara denganku lagi? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Salahkah seorang guru tersenyum bangga melihat muridnya yang akhirnya bisa menembus 50 besar?"

"Guru dan murid? Oh, aku mengerti. Aku tidak ada artinya lagi untukmu."

Donghae terkekeh dan hal itu semakin menyulut amarah Eunhyuk. Bukan ini yang Eunhyuk inginkan. Baiklah, Eunhyuk memang rindu pada sosok dihadapannya ini tapi bukan seperti ini! Eunhyuk ingin kejelasan, Eunhyuk ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae yang sesungguhnya. Bila dia marah, maka Eunhyuk lebih suka Donghae memaki atau membentaknya. Bila Donghae tidak lagi menginginkannya, maka Eunhyuk lebih suka Donghae mencampakannya. Bila Donghae ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, maka Eunhyuk lebih suka Donghae berkata yang sujujurnya. Bukan seperti ini, tersenyum tanpa arti seolah tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

"Tidak, kau memang tidak artinya lagi buatku."

Singkat tapi menusuk. Eunhyuk merasa kacau dan matanya terasa panas, sial! Kalau Donghae sampai melihat airmatanya jatuh, itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan! Eunhyuk berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum airmatanya benar-benar jatuh. Inilah akhir dari semuanya, akhir dari sebuah mimpi indah. Sekarang Eunhyuk harus bangun dan menghadapi kenyataan.

"Yang berarti untukku hanyalah Lee Hyukjae yang manis, menyebalkan, galak dan selalu tersenyum. Lee Hyukjae yang selalu belajar sampai malam demi masuk 50 besar, Lee Hyukjae yang selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum dan salah tingkah. Aku tidak mengenal Eunhyuk, aku tidak mengenal sosok mengerikan itu. Yang berarti untukku hanya Lee Hyukjae dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

_Apa?_

_Dia sudah gila? _

_Dia mempermainkanku?_

Eunhyuk berbalik dengan airmata yang bercucuran dipipinya, ia melangkah terburu-buru dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Donghae.

"Kau—kau brengsek! Kau pikir semua ini lucu? Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

Donghae menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Eunhyuk lalu memeluknya dengan erat, lama-lama ia merasa bersalah. Mungkin candaannya tadi sedikit berlebihan sehingga membuat Eunhyuk sampai meneteskan airmata seperti ini, padahal ia sendiri tahu harga diri Eunhyuk sangat tinggi dan pantang menangis di hadapan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bukannya tidak mau bicara denganmu, aku hanya tidak ingin bicara denganmu saat aku marah. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, itu sebabnya aku perlu waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kita. Setelah aku pikirkan lagi, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Jujur aku marah, sangat marah padamu saat aku tahu ternyata kau pernah jatuh cinta pada Siwon dan bahkan dia adalah orang yang pertama kali menyentuhmu. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, Siwon hanya mengenal sosok Eunhyuk, yang pernah dia sentuh adalah Eunhyuk dan bukan Lee Hyukjae."

"Kau sedang berpidato atau menganalisis sesuatu? Katakan dengan kalimat yang mudah! Kau sendiri tahu aku tidak pintar."

"Eunhyuk adalah masa lalumu dan Lee Hyukjae adalah masa depanmu dan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Tinggalkan masa lalu, lupakan masa lalu dan kita akan memulai sesuatu yang baru."

"Hanya itu?"

Alis Donghae bertaut, ia melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Eunhyuk dengan jelas.

"Apa lagi?"

"Katakan sesuatu yang lain! Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku menginginkanmu atau apapun!"

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukai kata-kata sentimentil seperti itu."

Eunhyuk mendengus, suasana sudah mendukung. Keadaan mereka juga sangat memungkinkan tapi memang pada dasarnya Donghae kaku dan sialan, jadi mau suasana seromantis apapun dia tetap tidak akan bisa mengungkap perasaannya dengan benar.

"Sudahlah, mengharapkan sesuatu darimu hanya akan membuatku gila."

Tangan Donghae menarik pinggang Eunhyuk sampai mereka kembali berhimpitan dan tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka, Donghae lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, merasakan hembusan nafas Eunhyuk yang hangat dan sedikit tidak teratur. Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu setelah sekian lama, Donghae memagutnya penuh afeksi dan melumatnya seakan hari esok tidak akan ada lagi. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindu dan luapan cintanya lewat sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa tuntutan.

Sementara tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Eunhyuk, tangan kirinya yang ada di tengkuk Eunhyuk turun ke bawah dan menelusup masuk untuk meraba seluruh permukaan kulit Eunhyuk yang halus. Di mulai dari perut hingga puncak dada Eunhyuk yang secara perlahan mulai menegang karena suntuhan sensual Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, menginginkanmu. Cukup?"

Eunhyuk berdecih, meskipun Donghae sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia dengar tapi rasanya berbeda dengan yang ia bayangkan. Wajahnya terlalu datar untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hyuk?"

"Hm?"

Rasanya aneh ketika Donghae memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi rasanya lumayan dan terdengar manis.

"Kau tegang."

"Oh, _shit_! Ini masih di sekolah."

Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan atap, ia malu sekali ketahuan tegang padahal Donghae hanya menyentuhnya sedikit.

_Memalukan sekali!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Pukul lima sore Donghae masih duduk terpaku di balik meja kerjanya, suluruh guru sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu, Donghae hanya tinggal seorang diri di ruangan itu. Pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan selama hampir dua minggu bertumpuk dan Donghae harus menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin, terlebih ia sekarang sudah menjadi guru tetap dan tanggungjawabnya sudah pasti semakin besar lagi. Donghae harus memeriksa semua makalah yang sudah di susun oleh siswanya, di tambah lagi ia juga harus mengisi raport murid-muridnya di kelas 2-1.<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan yang luar biasa baik. Setelah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan bicara dengannya, semua terasa lebih ringan. Tidak di sangka pengaruh Eunhyuk dalam hidupnya begitu besar, Eunhyuk bisa membuatnya gila karena bahagia dan marah berlebihan karena cemburu. Eunhyuk benar-benar telah membuatnya jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya hingga tidak bisa bangun lagi.

"Hai, _Saem_."

Donghae melepas kacamatanya begitu melihat Eunhyuk berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum khas seperti biasanya. Lelah yang tadi melandanya hilang begitu saja saat melihat Eunhyuk, ajaib.

"Masuklah, ada apa?"

"Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

"Tidak ada."

Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri Donghae langsung duduk dipangkuannya tanpa malu, ia juga mengecup singkat bibir Donghae dengan tangan yang melingkar di sekitar leher Donghae.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Hm, Donghae."

"Hm?"

"Itu—"

Eunhyuk terlihat ragu-ragu, ia memainkan telunjuknya di dada Donghae membuat pola-pola aneh sambil menunduk. Eh, apa ini? Tidak biasanya Eunhyuk bersikap—sok—manis seperti ini.

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Dalam hati Donghae tersenyum puas, tidak usah dijelaskan pun Donghae sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi Donghae sedang ingin main-main sekarang, ia ingin menggoda Eunhyuk dan membuatnya frustasi sampai memohon.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu—yang tadi."

"Yang mana? Katakan dengan jelas."

Tangan Donghae meraih tengkuk Eunhyuk dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, jemarinya memereteli kancing kemeja Eunhyuk dengan gerakan perlahan. Satu kancing, dua kancing dan berakhir di tiga kancing teratas kemeja Eunhyuk. Sengaja, Donghae memang hanya ingin menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Lanjutkan."

"Apanya?"

"Buka semua!"

"Apanya?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Lee Donghae!"

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Bibir Eunhyuk mengerucut, ia memukul lengan Donghae.

"_Do me...do whatever you want to me_. _I want you_."

"Hm?"

"_Fuck me_!"

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum puas sebelum memagut bibir Eunhyuk dengan bersemangat. Donghae memereteli kancing kemeja Eunhyuk sampai semua terbuka dan menampilkan kulit mulus Eunhyuk, ia merabanya tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun. Begitu sampai di puncak dada Eunhyuk, ia memilinnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"_Ngh_—_no_, _Saem_—please."

Eunhyuk melepaskan pagutan mereka dan mengerang sejadinya. Nikmat, sentuhan Donghae benar-benar nikmat dan membuatnya melayang. Donghae menurunkan Eunhyuk dari pangkuannya dan membaringkannya di meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas dan map-map penting.

"Singkirkan."

"Apanya?"

"Kertas dan map itu."

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru Donghae merapikan seluruh kertas dan map yang berserakan di mejanya lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu di sudut mejanya, menyisakan ruang untuk Eunhyuk menggeliat nantinya. Setelah semua selesai, Donghae kembali memagut bibir Eunhyuk dengan kasar dan menuntut. Tangannya membuka resleting celana Eunhyuk dan menariknya hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalam putih milik Eunhyuk. Sebelum menarik kain terakhir yang menutupi bagian bawah Eunhyuk, Donghae terlebih dahulu membuka sabuk dan resleting celananya. Ia tidak mau repot dengan membuka kemeja dan celananya secara utuh karena ini bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk bercinta, jadi ia hanya membukanya sedikit asal ada celah untuk miliknya keluar nanti.

"_Do it faster_, _Saem_."

"Bahasa inggrismu semakin lancar, sayang."

Donghae menarik celana dalam Eunhyuk lalu memagut bibir Eunhyuk sekali lagi sebelum turun ke leher dan berakhir puncak dada Eunhyuk. Ia menghisap dan menggigitnya dan pelan sementara tangan kirinya mengarahkan miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang senggama Eunhyuk.

"_Ah_! _Saem—ngh_, _too much_. _Feeling Good_!"

Bergumul di atas meja hingga matahari tenggelam dan akhirnya langit berubah menjadi gelap. Donghae masih saja menggerakan pinggulnya, menusuk titik terdalam Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk hanya mampu mengeluarkan pekikan kecil karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyuarakan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Apapun yang dilakukan Donghae pada tubuhnya membuat Eunhyuk terus mengerang dan mengadahkan kepalanya, bereaksi atas kenikmatan yang diberikan Donghae.

"Aku lelah."

Donghae tersenyum, ia menyingkirkan poni Eunhyuk ke samping agar bisa dengan jelas menatap matanya yang sayu. Setiap kali setelah bercinta, Donghae selalu menyukai dan mengagumi ekspresi Eunhyuk yang tampak _sexy_.

"Punggungku sakit!"

"Kau yang datang padaku duluan dan menggodaku."

Eunhyuk berdecih, entah sejak kapan Donghae jadi pintar merayu dan tatapannya itu kenapa bisa seliar itu? Dia tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki baik-baik ketika menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi tidak bisa Eunhyuk pungkiri, ketika Donghae melepas kacamatanya dan menatapnya dengan dalam seperti itu membuat Eunhyuk berdebar dan Eunhyuk suka di tatap seperti itu, tatapan yang posesif.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae."

"Aku harus menunggu lama untuk mendengarmu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan jelas. Bodoh!"

_Haruskah aku berteriak di depan wajahmu agar kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu?_

_Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku..._

_Karena itu menyiksaku..._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 YEAR LATER...<strong>_

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

Donghae memberikan karangan bunga pada Eunhyuk, bocah manis itu tersenyum menerimanya tapi kemudian pandangannya teralih ketika salah satu temannya memanggil namanya. Donghae berdecak, ia baru saja ingin memeluknya tapi kekasihnya itu sudah berlari duluan ke arah teman-temannya. Padahal hari ini Donghae sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk menyambut pesta kelulusan Eunhyuk, ia berharap akan ada makan malam romantis dengan Eunhyuk setelah pengumuman kelulusan.

"_Saem_!"

Senyum Donghae kembali ketika melihat Eunhyuk berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya, sepertinya malam ini rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Aku akan pergi minum-minum dengan teman-temanku!"

"Apa? Tapi—"

"Usiaku sudah legal sekarang dan ini terakhir kalinya aku menghabiskan malam dengan teman-temanku. Oh, aku akan mampir ke rumahmu setelah selesai dengan teman-temanku."

Yang bisa dilakukan Donghae hanyalah menghela nafas panjang, ia belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa dan Eunhyuk sudah kembali ke kerumunan teman-temannya. Tidak ada pelukan apa lagi kecupan. _Well_, Donghae tahu ini masih di sekolah, tapi apa salahnya dengan pelukan? Tidak akan ada yang curiga, orang hanya akan mengira Eunhyuk sedang berterimakasih pada gurunya. Sial!

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Di saat seperti ini Donghae sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Yunho. Jika tidak untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, Yunho pasti ingin meledeknya.

"Tidak berhasil meniduri kekasih kecilmu, eh?"

"Jaga mulutmu!"

Donghae menutup mulut Yunho dengan tangannya lalu menyeretnya ke parkiran sebelum ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini masih di sekolah, sialan!"

"Tenang, bung. Kau tidak lagi berpacaran dengan anak di bawah umur, dia sudah dewasa dan sudah lulus sekolah."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Sampai ketemu di tahun ajaran baru, Jung _Sonsaeng_."

Hancur sudah rencananya malam ini. Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak bisa ia pungkiri rasa kesalnya terus memuncak karena Eunhyuk lebih memilih teman-temannya dari pada menghabiskan malam romantis bersamanya. Begitu sampai di rumah, Donghae melepaskan setelan jasnya dan menggulung asal kemeja putihnya. Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas, baru pukul sebelas siang. Entah jam berapa Eunhyuk akan pulang.

Tidak ada yang bisa Donghae lakukan di rumah selain berbaring di tempat tidur dan melirik jam dinding atau jam tangannya, sudah pukul tiga sore dan belum ada kabar dari Eunhyuk. Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menekan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya nada sambung yang di akhiri dengan perintah meninggalkan pesan di kotak suara.

"Ah, bocah itu! Aku bisa gila karena menunggunya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai tidak menjawab teleponnya?"

Akhirnya Donghae bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melemparkan ponselnya entah kemana, ia bosan menunggu di kamar jadi ia memutuskan untuk minum kopi sambil melihat pemandangan dari balkon. Siapa tahu dengan begitu waktu akan cepat berlalu dan Eunhyuk akan segera datang.

Satu jam, dua jam sampai tiga jam Eunhyuk belum juga datang. Donghae semakin frustasi, ia kembali masuk dan menutup pintu balkon. Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia memutuskan untuk membaca Koran dan—

"Donghae?"

Akhirnya tepat pada pukul sembilan malam Eunhyuk datang dengan langkah yang sempoyongan. Donghae berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan terus membaca Koran, seolah ia tidak pernah menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk.

"Hei, aku datang."

"Hm."

Donghae terus saja membalikan halaman Koran tanpa membacanya, ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti kekasih yang menunggu kekasihnya dan hampir gila.

"Apa Koran itu lebih menarik dari pada aku?"

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dengan langkah yang sedikit kaku dan masih sempoyongan, jemarinya melepaskan seragamnya lalu melemparkan Koran yang di baca Donghae.

"Kau hanya boleh melihatku."

"Kau mabuk, Hyuk!"

"Hm, aku mabuk. Mabuk karena minuman dan mabuk karenamu."

"Kau—"

Sebelum sempat Donghae berkata-kata atau lebih tepatnya mengomel, Eunhyuk sudah memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Donghae tidak bisa menolak, ia membalas pagutan bibir Eunhyuk dan berusaha mendominasi.

"Kau benar-benar penggoda ulung."

"_Do me_, _Hyung_."

Donghae berdecih sebelum membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tidak ada makan malam romantis, tidak ada kencan romantis dan tidak ada kata-kata manis. Semua yang telah Donghae rencanakan kacau sudah dan akhirnya mereka bergumul di tempat tidur sampai pagi, sampai Eunhyuk tidak sanggup mengerang lagi.

Ketika pagi menjelang, Donghae mendapati seluruh isi kamarnya berantakan. Bisa di bayangkan betapa liarnya mereka semalam. Di sampingnya, Eunhyuk masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Bibir ripisnya bergerak-gerak lucu, mengundang Donghae untuk memagutnya.

"Pagi, sayang."

"Ugh! Kau menganggu tidurku."

Eunhyuk bangun dan bersandar di bahu Donghae, matanya setengah terpejam karena kantuk yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Ambil lah."

Mata Eunhyuk terbuka, ia memincingkan matanya untuk memastikan apa yang ada di tangan Donghae.

"Kalung?"

"Hm."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengikatmu."

"Hm?"

Donghae berdecak karena Eunhyuk tidak juga mengerti.

"Si bodoh ini! Aku melamarmu bodoh!"

Tangan Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk, lalu memakaikan kalung berinisial itu di leher jenjang Eunhyuk.

"Kau yang bodoh! Mana ada melamar dengan kalung. Semua orang melamar dengan cincin!"

"Aku orang yang anti _mainstream_, sayang."

"Terserah. Hm? DH? Inisial namamu?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi sebenarnya itu inisial nama kita. Donghae & Hyukjae. Dengan begitu, semua orang akan tahu kau adalah milikku."

Eunhyuk mengulum senyumnya, pipinya merona merah tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk memekik girang.

"Lalu, kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Tentunya setelah kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu."

"Ah, lama sekali! Bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain!"

Mendengar kata-kata yang sedikit menyulut emosinya, Donghae menerjang Eunhyuk lalu menindihnya. Berani sekali berkata begitu di depan wajahnya, bocah ini benar-benar ingin celaka.

"Kau ingin celaka?"

"Aku memang sedang berniat celaka hari ini."

Donghae menggelitik pinggang Eunhyuk sebelum memulai ciuman panjang yang di akhiri dengan desahan panjang Eunhyuk. Akhirnya pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan kegiatan panas, melanjutkan sisa semalam.

_Tidak perlu kata-kata manis, tidak perlu perlakuan romantis. Kau hanya perlu memandang ke arahku dan sebut namaku, maka aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu sampai kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku lagi._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Selamanya hanya mencintaimu..._

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>BIG THANKS TO:<strong>

**Lee Haerieun, NicKyun, guixianstan, dekdes, ahahyuk, Eunri, Haehyuk546, mizukhy yank eny, megajewels2312, siti sisun, Cique, akuu, FN, ChoYenie94, ren, Namekeysha nada, minmi arakida, eunhyukuke, RieHaeHyuk, abilhikmah1, kakimulusheenim, Miss Chocoffee, kajaee, NamXena, HHSHelviJjang, nyukkunyuk, Tina KwonLee, babyhyukee, meyidhae, jewELF, oelum96, Arum Junnie, isnadhia, isroie106, depirizqhadiechipie, aiyu kie, danactebh, PurpleLittleCho, nurulpputri, haehyukiddo, alipp, nanaxxzzz, tiwiepratiwierafdie, 25jewels, reiasia95, mankhey, HAEHYUK IS REAL, kartikawaii, Haehyuk546, isnadhia, lee ikan, hyona, haeveunka, hyukjae86, babyhyukee, Haehyuk546, ryesung, ChoChoi, NovaPolariself, Aiko Michishige, Min Hwa, ulzzleyna, Misshae d'cessevil, chowlee794, unyokuni, egaeunsuk1, Chojungie9, lala, metroxylon, FishyHaeHyuk, Polarise437, taroxxi, hyukkitty, jewel0404, haehyuk96, raehyuk98, ceekuchiki, haeveunka, jihyuk44, hunhun, BkSuzy, maya han, Always HaeHyuk, Nakamichan, nemonkey, Melaststar, mankhey, Chris M Hwang, lastsweetpoetry, few90, Anissa Jung, still, ratu kyuhae, LookAtHYouk, bubbleshae, haehyukdaught, fishy1510, para guest dan semua orang yang mengapresiasi fanfic ini  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hai~ maaf update lama...maaf juga kl di chapter ini gak sesuai harapan kalian dan berantakan krn gak di edit sama sekali...maaf ya sekali lagi maaf karena saya sibuk terus di kantor belum lagi baru-baru ini nenek saya masuk rumah sakit jadi saya makin sibuk dan pikiran kacau banget...maaf ya menunggu lama...**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan, next fanfic saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...maaf juga krn gak bisa nyebutin thanks to krn waktunya mepet...ini saya update di tengah2 jam kerja...mungkin besok baru di update thanks to nya ya ^^**

**Saya bener2 sangat amat berterimakasih sama yang selalu review meski gak bisa balas satu2...terima kasih juga sama yg selalu nyemangatin di mention, dm dan pm...duh kalian berarti banget buat saya T_T sampe gak tau harus berterimakasihnya gimana...kalian bener2 penyemangat saya untuk tetep nulis :) pokoknya makasih banyak untuk kalian semua :)**

**Sekali lagi maaf kl ceritanya berantakan...saya sudah berusaha sebak mungkin untuk menulis cerita yg bagus...maaf juga kl berantakan krn gak saya edit...sekali lagi maaf maaf maaf dan terima kasih semua ^^**

**Last, Review please?**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
